Sweet Misery
by vipper902
Summary: Yet another unfortunate girl lands in Middel Earth. Haldir finds her nearly dead, and brings her to Lothlorien to nurse her back to health. As her dark fate is revealed, will Haldir find himself falling in love with her? Even so, can he save her?
1. Strangers

OK this chapter is kind of short, but to the point. Rating is PG-13 for violence and naughty words. Please be kind and R&R. Also, I'm not the biggest LOTR buff in the world. If anyone can tell me something that I've done wrong, or any elf sites, you will get a visit from the kind reviewer fairy!  
  
~~~  
  
The lights were dim in the small Seattle apartment. Dishes were piled in the sink. Dirty clothes, a few bags of trash, and piles of empty beer cans were scattered throughout the living room. A young auburn haired girl laid in her bed, starring up at a cracking ceiling. Her knuckles gripped her comforter as a cream from her stereo faded into a scream from upstairs. She hated living in this hell hole. Why did her father have to be such a drunken slob?  
  
The eighteen year old girl stood up. She picked up her black duffel bag and began throwing random items of clothing, CD's, and other things inside. She would be going to stay with her grandparents for the next two weeks. Ever since her mother died, and she'd been dumped with her dead-beat father, her grandparents had insisted on paying for her schooling, and anything else she might need. As long as she never had to stay with them for long periods of time.   
  
Her head snapped up as she heard a door being slammed. She stilled immediately, as if she were a deer caught in the head lights. She could hear someone crash into something, and the loud, slurred curses that came after it. Her father was home. And he was drunk. Hw two were never a good combination. She quickly turned off the stereo and hopped into bed. There were some more crashing and stumbling sounds. The harsh light of the hallway that entered her room as the door was swung open stung her eyes. She closed them tightly and pulled the covers tighter around her.  
  
"I told you to clean this place up. It's still a mess!" he yelled harshly. She gulped. She remember him yelling at her to clean up the apartment. And she had been planning on it. But her evil English teacher had decided to be an old hag and give the class only one day to complete a huge assignment.   
  
"I…I didn't have time," she stuttered with as much courage as she could muster. "I had homework that had to be finished and I…"  
  
He advanced toward her angrily. "Homework? That's your excuse. You ungrateful little brat." Before she could move, strong hands seized her arms. The sound of a fist connecting with her jaw line filled the room. She was thrown roughly to the floor. "Your not worth anything, you hear? Just like your mother. Your worthless!" She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he kicked her continuously in the stomach.   
  
Just when she thought the worst of the beating was over, she was picked up and slammed against the wall. He continued to hit and kick her until she could barely stand on her own. He let her limp frame slide down the wall. Then he walked out of the room, and left her semi-conscious body on the floor.   
  
~~~  
  
Haldir of Lorien looked down with pity and curiosity at the girl whom he was carrying. He and a few of his men had been scouting around the wood. He'd been searching for intruders more often in these days of war. It was on one of these trips he had come across a young human girl. She had been badly injured, and she was in need of help. After talking it over with his men, Haldir reluctantly began the journey back to Lothlorien. Although the march warden did not really wish to expose his home to another intruder, he was not going to let the young woman suffer alone. That was why he was now carrying the strange maiden in his arms.  
  
She had not yet awoken, but had made minor motions of stirring. Mumbled words and sudden jerks of her body were all. For the most part, she remained still and lifeless. She almost appeared to be sleeping.   
  
The march warden wondered how she had come to end up in the Golden wood. She looked awfully beaten. The way she had whimpered when he'd picked her up let him know that she was indeed in great pain.   
  
She appeared young, around eighteen to twenty years of age. Her long auburn hair was draped over his chest. She was wearing some strange kind of leggings he had never seen before. They were black, and had a leather belt, which was decorated in silver spikes around them. Her shirt was just as strange. It was white, and had the words "Normal People Scare Me" written on it in black and green letters. Haldir was also aware of how short this garment was. Every time he attempted to shift her position, to try and make her more comfortable, the shirt would come up, and reveal the pale skin of her stomach. There was some kind of strange metal thing that was attached to her naval. He tried not to notice.   
  
They would reach Lothlorien soon. The elf hoped that Celeborn and Galadriel would take pity on the injured girl, just as he had. A few of his troops had been surprised when he announced his decision to take the girl to Lothlorien to heal her. Haldir was not always the most compassionate when it came to humans. He was not, however, so heartless as to leave a young girl out in the wood to die of her injuries. Celeborn would help heal her. Then they would find out where they young girl had come from, and how she'd gotten so hurt. And of course, why she dared to trespass in the realm of the Golden wood.  
  
~~~   
  
"You have brought yet another stranger here Haldir," Celeborn said softly.   
  
"What would you have me do?" he questioned. "I could not leave her. And she does not appear to be a spy."  
  
He nodded. "No indeed she does not. Though, appearances can be deceiving." Haldir thought about this for a moment. "Come. We will set up a chamber for her. I shall have Ruali bandage her wounds while she sleeps."  
  
The march warden followed Celeborn though the brightly lit trees of Lothlorien. Haldir was still carrying the young girl in his arms as they came to a small terrace, where the girls room was set to be set up. The elf laid the girl on a soft mat. He bid Celeborn his farewells and left. A few moments later, a young blond elf came bustling in the room. She carried some bandages, herbs, and other various items of elvish healing to help the injured woman.  
  
"Oh dear," Ruali exclaimed as she saw the battered girl. "What has happened to her?"  
  
"I do not know. Haldir found her, and brought her here."  
  
The elven hearler was surprised by the information "Haldir brought her here?" Celeborn nodded in conformation. "Do your best to help her. And call fro me when she awakens, for I very much desire to speak with her." Ruali looked at the girl with pitty in her eyes. "If she wakes up."   
  
  
  
~~~  
  
You made it this far? *claps.* Now, please click the pretty button to see an interactive picture of Haldir!  
  
Haldir- That's not what will hap...  
  
GO! Before something tragic happens to him.   
  
Haldir- Gulp. 


	2. My name is

OK so this chapter is a bit longer, and I know that not a lot happens. I'm already on chapter four and not a lot has happened. But please, bare with me. Lot's of interesting things will be happening soon. Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed my last chapter, you are greatly appreciated. Please r&r!  
  
~~~  
  
The young woman groaned a bit as she turned in her bed. No…not her bed. She was lying on something else. Her eyes cracked open just a bit and she looked around. She appeared to be outside. She was lying on some kind of thin mat. There were brightly glowing lamps hanging everywhere, slightly clouding her vision. Where was she? She tried to call out for someone. But her throat was dry and scratchy, and no coherent sounds could be made. Her head turned to the right, and she nearly screamed when she saw a strange woman looking down at her. The woman smiled warmly.  
  
Ruali knelt down and placed a hand on the girls forehead. "Your fever is down," she spoke in a soft voice. "And you are finally awake. I must call for Celeborn." The elven woman stood up and scrambled out to the hallway. The teenager laid on her thin mat, starring around the room with great confusion. Moments later, Celeborn came into the room. He walked over to where she lay. He stood above her with a smile. "I am glad o see you have finally awoken. Now, I would like to ask you a few questions."  
  
She simply starred up at the man. He had sandy blond hair, and was dressed in silk robes, lined with gold. There was a strange looked crown around his head. He appeared somewhat middle aged. He was also, much to the young girls astonishment, glowing.   
  
"Wh…who…" she tried to ask. Her mouth was completely dry. Celeborn took a wooden bowl in his hands and knelt down. He held it to her lips. After regarding the bowl for a few moments, she began to drink greedily. When she had managed to drink the bowls entire contents, Celeborn put the bowl down. "Can you speak now?" he questioned. She nodded yes. "Good. Now perhaps you could tell me what you were doing…"  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? How long have I been here?" she screamed frantically. Her breathing became heavy and erratic. Haldir entered the room silently. He'd seen Ruali in the hallway, and she had told him that the girl had awoken.   
  
"I am Celeborn, lord of the Golden wood. You are in Lothlorien. You have been here a little over three days."   
  
The young girl starred in wide eyed panic. Days? Had the man just said days? Her father was going to kill her. Literally. "How…how did I get here?" she asked.   
  
The march warden watched with hidden curiosity as he stepped closer to the two. "One of my men, Haldir, found you lying unconscious in the entrance of the wood. He brought you here."  
  
She starred at the man, Celeborn was it? Where was Lothlorien? Who was Haldir? What was going on? It was then that she noticed the presence of another male in the room. He was watching them with a neutral expression. Celeborn followed her gaze. "Haldir," he greeted happily. He stood up and walked to the other elf's side. "Look who's finally woken up."  
  
She watched the two men. The newest arrival looked a bit younger then the other man. He was about six feet tall. He had straight blond hair, which was pulled back. He looked well built. He was kind of pale, but had that glowing thing going on as well. Her chocolate eyes met his icy blue ones for a moment, and she quickly looked away. That was Haldir? He was gorgeous, to say the least. She tried not to stare at him. She was actually thankful when they began speaking again.   
  
"Ruali told me," Haldir informed Celeborn. "Have you found out her name yet? Or what she was doing here?"  
  
He shook his head. "She just woke up. And look at her. She is frightened. Not to mention she has no idea where she is."  
  
The young girl cleared her throat, gaining the two men's attention. "Do you know how rude it is to talk about someone like their not here? Especially when their sitting right in front of you," she asked boldly. The two males starred blankly at her for some moments.   
  
"She does not seem very frightened to me," the march warden said. He stalked towards her. He looked down at her with the same stone expression he had had when he'd walked into the room. "What is your name? Why are you here? How did you get so injured?" She starred up at the handsome, and seemingly impatient man, unable to answer any of his questions. He narrowed his blue eyes at her in annoyance. "Answer quickly. Now."  
  
Celeborn quickly went to the march wardens side and took his arm in a firm grip. "Haldir," he said. "Can you not see she is confused? Not to mention completely exhausted and hurt. Leave her be. We will get answers from her, I promise. Go and tell Ruali to gather some food for our guest, she must be starving."   
  
Haldir grumbled a bit. He then turned and walked out of the room, and went in search of Ruali. Celeborn gave a warm smile to the girl. He was just as curious as Haldir, but he knew that he would get no where with the frightened girl by demanding answers. Even though he had been the one to bring her here, the captain was not exactly fond of the company of humans. Especially those whom he assumed were trespassing in his home.   
  
"I must apologize on Haldir's behalf," he said. "I fear he is much to eager for his own good. I do expect all of his questions to be answered, mind you. But only after you have taken your rest and are feeling better. I shall leave you now. I assume you are still quite tired. Haldir or Ruali will be bringing you up some food shortly."   
  
Not knowing what to say or ask, the young girl laid silent as Celeborn left. She could only wonder who these strange people were, and where exactly this 'Lothlorien' was. She wondered if she was even in Washington anymore. Or if her father had dumped her in some woods far away from her home. Maybe these people were some type of psycho tree worshiping cult, who were going to sacrifice her to their God. She shuddered, although it probably wasn't true. With her luck, it would be much worse.  
  
She tried not to think about it. Instead, she focused her attention on the throbbing pain that coursed through her body. After the beating she had received, she'd been sure she might have had no broken rib or two. Even though she was still hurting, it wasn't that bad. Maybe these tree freaks had helped her somehow. She laid back and starred up at the ceiling. Instead of the yellow wall she was used to seeing, she saw the sky. And…tree branches? Was she in a tree? What in the hell?!  
  
Haldir came back into the room carrying a large plate of lembas, meat, and some vegetables. He also carried a goblet filled with cold water. The girl turned her attention to him when she saw him entering the room. She heard her stomach growl as she spied the plate of food. Haldir placed the plate of food at the end of the mat. The two of them regarded each other cautiously.   
  
"Here," he said emotionlessly. She starred at the unreachable food, then at the blond man.  
  
"Uh…do you mind moving that up here please?" she questioned. The march warden stood up and moved to the side of the mat. "Not until all of my questions are answered," he told her in a low, calm voice. He was kneeling beside her, starring at her with those icy eyes. She shifted unconsciously under his gaze. She wanted nothing more then to tell him to take his questions and shove them. But she was starving. So she nodded, urging him to ask away.   
  
"Tell me your name, and where you hail from." She noted the way he didn't even state it as a question, more of a command.   
  
"My name is Akira Richards. I uh…hail from Seattle."  
  
Haldir continued to stare at her. After long moments of studying her with no expression, he spoke. "I have not heard of this Seattle. Tell me, Akira," he said speaking her name somewhat accusingly. "Are you really human? Or some spy sent from Sarumon?" She scrunched her brow in confusion. He really was crazy. What kind of question was that? Was she human. "Perhaps this Seattle is orc country." Haldir saw how her eyes kept straying to the plate of food. He did feel a slight tug of guilt for what he was doing, but he wanted answers. He had to know if he had let an orc spy into his home.  
  
"What's an orc?" she asked. His answer wouldn't matter to her. She'd already made up her mind that indeed he was one of the insane tree huggers. She was only trying to stall him. Haldir saw that there was genuine confusion on her face. She did not know what an orc was. He sighed with a bit of relief showing through. He'd actually thought that this little human girl was a spy. That brought him to his next question. "What are you doing trespassing in these lands?"  
  
Akira's hungry gaze was drawn from the plate of food. "I wasn't trespassing," she said defensively. "I don't even know how I got here."  
  
The march warden scoffed at this. Although he knew now that she was not a spy, but she was obviously lying. How could she not know how she'd gotten here? "I want the truth from you girl," he said. Akira flinched at the tone of his voice.   
  
"I told you that I didn't know. That is the truth, I swear. Now can I please eat?"  
  
The elf shook his head. She would have no food until he got his answers. And he was not feeling all to patient at the moment. During these times of war, no one could be trusted. Especially not strange maidens such as this Akira. "How did you receive your injuries? Were you in some kind of duel?"  
  
Akira really did not want to answer his question. But God, was she hungry. Her stomach was running on empty. She mumbled her answer, but Haldir's elven hearing caught it. As soon as her words were spoken, the march warden regretted his harsh treatment. Though he did not show his remorse openly. She turned her pleading brown eyes to him. "I've answered all your questions, and I'm starving here. Can you just please let me eat now?" Haldir brought the plate of food to her. She quickly began eating. Then, the elf quietly slipped out of the room to go find Celeborn.   
  
~~~  
  
Please review this chapter. It's my birthday, so I'll just count it as another birthday present!  
  
Haldir- But your birthday was yes...  
  
*puts hand over his mouth.* Never mind him all! 


	3. Conversations

Hey all. I just wanted to say that I got some very awesome reviews and I would like to thank you all. I know that Haldir may have been a little mean by withholding food from Akira, and may have been ooc, and I am sorry. But there was actually a point to that that shall be revealed in later chapter's. Also, this is taking place before the Fellowship come to Lothlorien, but not to long before. I'm going to follow the books mostly, except for things from Return of the King. Haldir will *not* die in this fic, but he might come close sometimes.  
  
Haldir-WHAT?!!!  
  
Also I don't know much about Rumil and Orophin so I'm just kind of writing them the best way I can. I have yet to decide if Haldir will go to Helm's Deep, but he probably won't. Though, I can tell you, he will have an adventure.   
  
Haldir- Come close to dying? But...but...I thought you liked me?!  
  
~~~  
  
Haldir walked through Lothlorien silently. If someone had glanced at him, they would have seen the stone face of the captain they were used to. But Haldir was deep in thought. He believed the young girl, Akira, when she had told him she was not a spy. And he did feel a nudge of guilt for forcing her to answer his questions. Not to mention the pity he had felt for her when he'd found out what had happened. Despite all of this, the march warden was sure that the girl was not telling him something. Haldir needed to find Celeborn. Maybe he had spoken with the Lady. If he had, maybe he would have some information about this odd girl.  
  
"Rumil," he spoke sternly when he saw his brother. He was standing next to a large statue, talking to another female elf. Rumil sighed heavily. He had finally had the courage to talk to this young woman, and now his brother was interrupting him. He smiled at the elf.  
  
"Excuse me, my lady," he said charmingly. "But my brother is calling." Rumil quickly went to his brother's side. "You called, brother?"  
  
Haldir ignored the annoyed tone of his brother's voice. "I need to speak with Celeborn immediately. Have you seen him?"  
  
Rumil thought back. He had been seeing a few elves walking up and down the talans hurriedly. For the past few days in fact. He wondered what was so important. "Tell me, what could possibly be so urgent that you found it necessary to disrupt my pleasant conversation with Lady Lathline? I would also like to know if the rumors are true?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at his brother. "What rumors?" questioned Haldir. Rumil gave him a smug smile.  
  
"The rumors that say you have found a young human woman, and brought her back here."  
  
"Where did you hear this?" he asked sharply.   
  
Rumil's smile disappeared at the angry tone in the captain's voice. "Just a rumor. But do not listen to me. For it seems no one informs me of the going's on of late. Not even in my own home."  
  
The march warden sighed in slight annoyance. He was getting nowhere. "Have you seen Celeborn or not?"  
  
"No," Rumil said. "If I do, I shall inform him that you need to speak with him."  
  
The march warden left his brother then. He sighed. He still hadn't gotten any information from Haldir. And now Lady Lathline had gone. The elf then turned and peered down the hall he had seen his brother walking through. If there was indeed a girl, she would most likely be in one of those talans. His light footsteps made no noise as he stepped through Lothlorien.   
  
The elf came upon a talan, and gazed inside. Nothing. He tried this with the next four rooms. Again, he did not see anyone. Rumil was on the verge of giving up. Maybe there really was no girl. Though, he didn't know why he had been expecting to find one. It was Haldir, after all. And besides, the elves of Lorien liked to keep to themselves. Just when he was ready to turn back, Rumil heard some kind of noise from the last talan. He jogged over to the entry way, and starred inside. The shock was evident on his face when he saw a young woman sitting up, eating and drinking.  
  
"So the rumor's are true," he whispered very quietly to himself. He thought the girl may have heard him, for she stopped eating momentarily and began glanced around. Deciding to make himself known, Rumil stepped inside. The young girl did not look up, but he knew she was aware of his presence in the room.   
  
"This stuff is really good," she said happily as she continued eating. "What is it?"   
  
The elf was caught off guard by the strange question. But he answered it all the same. "That 'bread stuff' is called lembas." Upon hearing the unfamiliar voice, Akira looked up. A small yelp of surprise escaped her. "I did not mean to frighten you," he apologized quickly. "I was just answering your question."  
  
She smiled a bit ruefully at him. "It's OK," she said. "I uh...thought you were Celeborn. He told me he'd be coming back in a while. You just kind of startled me." So Celeborn *had* been there. He had known that his brother was keeping something from him. The teen looked at the man. He seemed so very vaguely familiar. Maybe she had seen him earlier. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The elf felt slightly embarrassed for not introducing himself. "I am Rumil. Who, may I question, are you?"  
  
"Akira."  
  
"Akira," he said softly. He moved to kneel by the edge of her mat. She had an odd accent. And even odder clothing. She must have been a foreigner. "I think you may know my brother. Haldir, the march warden."  
  
Akira visibly shuddered a bit. "I thought you looked familiar," she muttered. She tried to sit up a bit more, but winced in pain and laid back down instead. "You don't act like your brother."  
  
Rumil had to smile at this comment. "Something he will not let me forget." They sat for a few moments in silence. The elf wondered who she was, and why she had been brought here. He wished for the millionth time that Haldir would tell him these kinds of things. The girl was very lovely, however, though strange looking as she may have been. Maybe the march warden wanted to keep her to himself. An amused smile tugged at his lips. The mere thought of his brother, the heartless march warden he knew and loved, taking a young human girl for himself, was something to laugh about. He sighed. He really did need a woman of his own. When he drew his attention back to the girl , he saw she was now nimbly on some more lembas. "Well Lady Akira," Rumil said kindly as he stood up. "I must leave now. I ask you to not speak of this visit to anyone." She nodded, and then the elf left the talan.   
  
Akira continued to munch on her food. She wondered why the man that had just left her room had looked so amused when the mention of his brother had come up. She also wondered why all of the people she had met within the last few hours had pointed ears, not to mention the glowing kind of aura around them. It was almost as if, as crazy as the thought sounded even in her own mind, they were not human. But if they weren't, then what could they be? Angels? Maybe Akira had died, and was now in Heaven. Of course, she doubted they with held food from people for information in Heaven. Maybe she was in Hell. If that were true, all she could say was Hell was the most beautiful place she had ever been.   
  
~~~  
  
The elven lord sat in thoughtful silence as he gazed out over the braches of Lothlorien. Galadriel sat next to him, smiling very softly at her husband. She did not need to read his thoughts to know what was troubling him. It was the young woman whom had been brought earlier. That, and a certain march warden of Lorien.   
  
"Why are you so deeply troubled?" Galadriel asked with concern.  
  
Celeborn glanced at his wife before speaking. "Not lightly are people welcomed into the deep heart of Lorien. Yet, Haldir brought her here. A human girl."  
  
"A wounded human girl," she reminded softly. "Even he would not leave her there, and neither would you."  
  
"How do you think she came to be here?" he questioned taking his wife's hand. "I have spoken to Lord Elrond. And even he has not seen the coming of this young woman. She appeared no spy, though strangely clad she was, and quite bold was her manner. I do not know what to think of her."  
  
The elven couple continued the conversation in their own language. A tired Haldir suddenly walked onto the platform. A look of apology was already on his face. Galadriel gave him a small warm smile. The march warden bowed graciously as she left the talan. Celeborn stood slowly and greeted the younger elf.  
  
"Please, pardon my intrusion on the Lady and yourself. I've only received some news which I thought you would be interested in," Haldir informed him.   
  
Celeborn moved to invite him to sit down. He took the seat. "I assume the news is about our guest," he said.   
  
Nodding the elf answered, "Indeed it is. I...spoke with her."  
  
At this the Lord narrowed his eyes. "Spoke, or threatened?" As unsure as Celeborn was, he did not want to risk the young woman being untrusting of the elves.   
  
"Spoke," he answered at length. "Her name is Akira Richards, of Seattle. A land unknown and unheard to me. Though I am sure she is no spy, I believe there is something she is not telling me."  
  
"What do you believe it is?"  
  
"When I questioned how she arrived in this place, she said she did not know. Her claims about being from this 'Seattle' I do believe. But she seems to not know how she got here. It was a queer story I must say."  
  
Celeborn nodded his head in agreement. "Queer indeed. Seattle, you say? I have not seen or heard of this place either. Did she say how she acquired her injuries? Or, did you question her at all?"  
  
For a moment, Haldir grew silent. He was thankful Celeborn had not asked him how he had persuaded Akira to answer his questions. But now, he would have to answer this. For some reason, it made him very uncomfortable. "She said that her father had been who beat her. This claim," he added silently. "I also believe."   
  
"Her own father?" he questioned in astonishment. "But, she was beaten to badly to move on her own. Had she been left out there any longer, the poor girl may have died from injuries and exposure."   
  
"Could it be possible her father took her from this 'Seattle' and left her here, thinking that by placing her at the entrance of the forest we would not find her?"  
  
The lord considered this. It did seem likely. And would explain how Akira had gotten there without anyone knowing. "I do suppose. Though..." he paused, unsure of what to say. "I do not know. Perhaps in a few days we can ask her more. Until then, be content with that information you do know, Haldir."   
  
The march warden nodded at this and stood up. He asked himself why he brought the girl to Lothlorien. He remember when he had seen her. The limp body of the girl lying, mangled at the trunk of one of the Golden Trees, had saddened him. He did not know why, but when he had been carrying the young woman back to Lothlorien, he had felt some kind of familiarity. It'd actually felt nice carrying her in his arms. Haldir tried to shake such ridiculous thoughts out of his mind. He had barely had one conversation with the young woman, and she was already beginning to occupy his thoughts. It did not matter, however. She was only human, and would be leaving the forest of Lorien. He would be rid of her soon.   
  
~~~  
  
I know, not much happened in this chapter. Sorry! By the way, I keep forgetting how to spell Orophin's name. I don't think I'm spelling it right, and I can't find my book anywhere.  
  
Haldir- It's probably in your locker. *shudders* And before you ask, I am not going in there to look for it. Last time I did I nearly got killed!  
  
*rolls eyes* Anyway, if you know please tell me if you review. I don't really like this chapter, or the next one, since their kind of boring. I'm hoping to get at least three reviews, but if I don't I'll continue anyway.  
  
Haldir- Yeah. She really doesn't know how to take a hint. 


	4. Double Trouble

This chapter is short. I have decided that instead of making incredibly long chapters and skipping details to get to the point, I'm going to make this one of those slow developing stories. Sorry if these kinds of stories annoy you, and I did not mean to waste your time. Haldir apologizes. I have read a bunch of other stories. I don't think this is like them. Haldir will not become nice over-night, nor is Akira going to be able to magically pick up a bow and arrow and kill an orc army. I got one review, don't know who it was, that says I didn't have much a plot. I'm going to try and work on it, and thank you for bringing it to my attention. And I am asking kindly to wait a few more chapters to give this story a chance.  
  
~~~  
  
He starred at his brother with wide-eyed disbelief. "Of all the rumors and stories you have told me in these past years, this is without a doubt the most implausible, unbelievable, foolish..."  
  
"Orophin, it's true! I swear it! Come with me, I will even show you."  
  
The two brothers glared at one another. Orophin could not believe what Rumil was telling him. He'd always made up stories about Haldir. Mostly just to get under the march wardens skin. But this? The very idea that Haldir would bring a human woman, wounded or no, into their wood was completely preposterous. Especially since it was Rumil spinning the tale. Nonetheless, Orophin was slightly curious. So, against his far better judgment, he followed his brother to the talan where he had insisted the girl was.   
  
~~~   
  
Haldir walked briskly to Akira's room. He did not really know what he would say to the girl. Perhaps apologize for his rash behavior. He shook his head. Though he may have wanted to, the elf had to much pride for such a thing. When he reached the talan, he saw a mass of reddish-brown hair. She appeared to be turned on her side, sleeping. He approached her slowly, not wanting to wake her if indeed she had fallen asleep again. The teenager began to turn in her sleep. The march warden watched with an unwavering expression as her thrashing became more violent, and she began murmuring in her sleep. Not knowing what to do, but knowing he had to do*something*, Haldir kneeled down. He placed his hand on her slightly shaking shoulder. "Akira," he whispered very softly. She did not stir. He said her name again, and shook her a bit to try and wake her. Still, she did nothing. After trying this approach a few more times, he found that nothing was working. "Akira!" he spoke loudly into her ear. The young girl shot up immediately. Thinking that she was still in her nightmare, she began swinging her fists wildly in the air.  
  
Rumil and Orophin made their way to the talan where Akira was supposedly still resting. The two elf's chatted idly as they walked. Orophin was still not convinced that what his brother said was true. But could even Rumil make up such a colorful story about their brother? Suddenly, Rumil stopped talking. His brother watched him, and followed his gaze. Celeborn stood in front of them, a non-to-amused look on his face as he stepped closer to the two elves.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" he questioned. The two brother's tried quickly to come up with an answer.  
  
"Looking for Haldir," Orophin said quickly. "Looking for you," Rumil answered simultaneously. They glared at one another and turned to speak to Celeborn once again. "Looking for you," answered Orophin. "Looking for Haldir," changed Rumil. This changing of answers went on for a while, until the Lord could stand it no longer. "Which is it?"  
  
Orophin sighed. He could not lie to Celeborn. "I wished to see if the rumor of the young woman was true. Rumil was simply showing me the talan where he believed she was staying."  
  
"I see." Before he could yell at them, and begin interrogating them on where they had heard such a rumor, the sound of a pained and surprised cry, and a loud 'thump' echoing through the tree was heard. The three elves hastily made their way towards the sound. When they reached the talan, Haldir was bending over. The march warden was clutching his noise, muttering what one could only assume were naughty words in elvish as he glared daggers at the girl lying on the mat. "What has happened here?" questioned a slightly perturbed Celeborn.  
  
"She struck me," Haldir answered in his usual calm, but slightly accusing voice.   
  
"He was sitting on my mat!" she cried out in defense. The three of the elves were somewhat confused by the accusation. "He was sitting right there while I was sleeping," Akira elaborated, pointing to the exact place Haldir had been sitting when she had awoken.   
  
The two elves starred at their brother. The thought that Rumil had been right in his previous contemplation about Haldir wanting to keep the girl for himself flickered through his mind. Haldir's eyes widened momentarily at the stares he was getting. "She was having a nightmare," he explained. "I was only trying to wake her."  
  
"Probably trying to smother me," she murmured. They all starred at her blankly. "What? He probably was!" Before Haldir could argue, Celeborn stepped in. "I think we have all had quite enough excitement for one day. It is time for you to take our leave and let Lady Akira get some rest." The lord narrowed his eyes at the elven brothers. "All of you."  
  
The three brother's left the talan quickly. Celeborn turned his attention to the young woman. "Are you all right?"  
  
Akira nodded. "Other then the fact that some freaky dude just tried to kill me..."  
  
"I am sure he really was trying to wake you from a nightmare," he said in defense of his captain. The young girl scoffed a little as she tried to sit up. She noticed Celeborn eyeing her with curiosity. "What does 'freaky dude' mean exactly?" he questioned.  
  
"You know," she told him. "A dude of the freaky nature."  
  
"I am afraid that I still do not understand. Though, perhaps Haldir would know. He is more educated in the common tongue then I."  
  
Common tongue? What in the hell was that guy talking about? No one talked like that anymore. Akira starred at the man as if he was sprouting daffodils from his head. Celeborn smiled a bit to himself. "I am sure you know nothing of Elvish tongue. Coming from this, Seattle as you say, you must not know many elves. And now, to be surrounded by them..." The lord trailed off and waited for Akira to say something. She sat motionless, starring at him in wide-eyed disbelief. Had he just said elves? That was completely impossible. "But...you...elves aren't...you can't be...elves don't exist," she nearly screeched.  
  
Celeborn was surprised by her statement. Of course elves existed. He was sitting right there, wasn't he? The redhead was starring at him, as if waiting for him to say something. Unsure of how to retort to her statement, he replied, "Do too."   
  
Akira opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. What would it really be saying about her mental state if she had an argument with him? Nothing good at all. Besides, if anyone was crazy in that room, it was him. After all, he was the one who thought he was an elf. No sane person would go around thinking that they were some kind of mythical creature. Even if they did live in trees, and have glowing aura's, and have some kind of strange herbal medicine that helped people. It was purely coincidence. Right?  
  
~~~  
  
I didn't like this chapter, not much happened, except for Haldir getting punched in the nose.   
  
Haldir- Yeah. Thanks for that.  
  
Anyway, I like the next chapter a lot more. I think I shall be posting the next chapter on Tuesday or Wednesday. Please review this chapter. Helpful criticism is accepted, but please no flames. 


	5. Away From Here

I got such kind reviews. I'm glad people are liking my story. *in a sing song voice* it has a plot it has a plot...  
  
Haldir- It didn't have a plot before?  
  
It did! I just...wasn't sure of it...yet. But I am now! Read on.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mommy?" asked a cheerful red haired girl.   
  
"Yes baby?"  
  
"Are elves real?" she questioned with wide eyes. "Because Sarah from school told me that Santa Clause wasn't real. And neither were fairies. So, does that mean elves aren't real either?"   
  
The sound of laughter filled the cold hospital room as a mother lifted her young daughter onto her lap. "Do you think elves are real?" she questioned lovingly as she brushed strands of long hair from the girls face.   
  
Akira bit her lip and thought for a moment. She broke into a grin and nodded. Her mother hugged her and brushed a kiss over her forehead. "Never stop believing in magic."   
  
Rain poured onto the windows violently. A twelve-year-old Akira tried desperately not to cry as a fist was again pounded into her stomach. "Damn it girl," her father growled. "Stop crying. Shut up!" Of all the thoughts running through the young girls mind at that moment, the pain as her father hit her, the feelings of loss she felt when her mother was put into the ground, one rang clear in her mind. There was no such thing as fairy-tales, or hero's, or magic. There was no such thing as a happy ending.  
  
Akira woke up breathing heavily. She could feel warm tears rolling down her cheek. As she opened her already stinging eyes, bright lights assaulted her pupils. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. Shaking slightly, the teenager stood herself up. As she wiped the tears from her face, she wondered how long she had been sleeping. There was a plate of lembas and some water sitting next to her mat. The memory of her mother's funeral and her first beating was sill playing in Akira's mind, and seeing the plate of food was making her stomach turn.   
  
The redhead slowly stepped out of the talan and into the hall. She walked straight ahead, sometimes using the tree trunks to help hold her up. There was a dull pounding in her head, but she ignored it. The girl was coming upon an even brighter clearing. There was a man leaning back on a tree. He was sitting with his legs crossed, and appeared deep in thought. Akira quickly recognized him and tried to hide herself. She stayed there, unmoving, watching him as he sat.  
  
"You should be resting," Haldir said in a smooth, mono-tone voice. Her eyes widened and she tried to shrink further behind the tree. Maybe he wasn't talking to her. The march warden noticed that she was trying to hide from him still. He continued to look up into the starry night sky as he spoke again. "Or at least trying to rest."  
  
"Me?" Akira nearly squeaked. The elf stood up and began walking towards her. The teen stood clutching the bark, mentally cursing herself for being surprised when he spoke, and for making her presence known to him.   
  
"There is no one else here," he informed the girl. The redhead noticed how he was now standing right beside her. Freaky. He looked incredibly calm as he watched her turn to him. "Why are you hiding from me?" he questioned. She opened her mouth to tell him that she most certainly was not hiding from him, or reply with some sarcastic remark about his previous attempt to strangle her. Before she could say anything, the march warden took a stepped closer to her. "You have been crying," he said softly. Absently, the elf reached to brush a straying tear off of her cheek. Akira flinched from his touch. She brought her own hand up to quickly wipe away any more tears.  
  
The elf stiffened a bit more, if that were even possible. He seemed distraught about trying to make the comforting gesture. "You should not be wandering around Lothlorien at night."  
  
The young girl shifted her weight. "Who are you, the hall monitor?" she questioned dryly. Looking up into his cold blue eyes she suddenly said, "I shouldn't even be talking to you."   
  
Haldir raised an eyebrow as he closed some more distance between himself and the girl. "And why is that?"  
  
"You're an elf right?" The march warden nodded his head at the obvious comment. "Well elves aren't real. And so since I'm seeing one, I'm probably having a nervous breakdown and going insane. So with me being crazy and you not being real, there is really no logic in you and I having a conversation now is there?"  
  
The march warden starred at her. Not only had Akira made the entire statement in one breath, but she had also made no sense at all. What did she mean he was not real? Of course he was. And as for her being crazy...well, Haldir had not known her for to long but he did know if he could argue with that statement. "I am too real," he said.   
  
"Are not," she informed him. "Elves are just imaginary creatures made up to promote Christmas and really bad chocolate cookies. They don't exist. Just like dwarves, and fairies, and all of that other fairy-tale junk that parent's tell their kids."  
  
The elf suddenly closed the entire distance between them. Akira's field of vision, which had been filled with giant trees and large stone statues, was now blocked by Haldir's chest. It wasn't really that bad of a position, if he hadn't been starring down at her. She caught his gaze for a moment. His blue eyes were cold, emotionless, and beautiful. She quickly looked back down. "If I was not real," Haldir said calmly into her ear, "then not only would you be crazy, but you would also be dead."   
  
The teen looked up at him once more. He still looked and sounded so incredibly calm, even though she was sure being told that he didn't exist must have made him quite angry. "You should go back to your room and take your rest. The Lady wishes to see you early tomorrow." The lady? She was going to ask about who this 'lady' was, but by the emotionless look Haldir was still giving her, Akira decided that it might not be the best idea. She had no desire to talk with this man...elf...figment of her warped imagination any longer then she had to.  
  
"Whatever," she said walking briskly past him. The teenager headed back to her talan.   
  
The elf stood starring at a stone statue of one of the ancient elves as Akira left. When he heard her footsteps begin receding down the hall, he let his eyes stray to the path she had taken. Sighing, he decided to head back to his own talan. He did not know why the Lady had chosen to trouble herself with this girl. Galadriel needed to concentrate on the impending War of the Ring, not deal with some young woman who happened to wander upon the wood.   
  
~~~  
  
The sun was just coming up in Lothlorien. Sun ray's were streaming down the trees, making patterns in the talan. A smile graced Akira's lips as she picked up her large duffle bag. She had not been able to sleep when she had come back to her talan. Her encounter with the march warden had been somewhat confusing. She had done a little exploring of her talan, and found her bag setting in one of the corner's. She settled her headphones onto the back's of her ears and put the volume up as loud as she possibly could.  
  
~*I think I'm breaking out  
  
I'm gonna leave you now  
  
There's nothing for me here it's all the same  
  
And even though I know  
  
That everything might go  
  
Go downhill from here I'm not afraid  
  
Way away away from here I'll be  
  
Way away away so you can see  
  
How it feels to be alone and not believe  
  
How it feels to be alone and not believe  
  
Anything*~  
  
Celeborn and Haldir walked to Akira's talan. The captain had insisted on being at the meeting. The lord had agreed to let him come. A odd melody floated towards their elven ears. A look of curiosity passed their faces as they continued walking. When they appeared in the entry way, Akira was lying on her mat. Her eyes were closed and her head was moving from side to side with some kind of beat. The two elves eyed the strange looking apparel around her ears. The march warden listened intently to the words and sounds coming from them.  
  
~*You can't stop me now  
  
You can't hold me down  
  
You can't keep me here I'm on my way  
  
I made it this far now  
  
I'm not burning out  
  
No matter what you say I'm not afraid  
  
Way away away from here I'll be  
  
Way away away so you can see  
  
How it feel's to be alone and not believe  
  
How it feel's to be alone and not believe  
  
Anything*~  
  
The two exchanged apprehensive looks. They were strange words, and a strange melody as well. Akira appeared to be lost deep within the music. She looked so peaceful. Haldir opened his mouth to announce their presence, but Celeborn put a hand on his shoulder. The lord was curious about this music, and wished to hear more.  
  
~*Letting out the noise inside of me  
  
Every window pane is shattering  
  
Cutting up my words before I speak  
  
This is how it feels to not believe  
  
Letting out the noise inside of me  
  
Every window pane is shattering  
  
Cutting up my words before I speak  
  
This is how it feels to not believe  
  
Way away away from here I'll be  
  
Way away away so you can see  
  
How it feel's to be alone and not believe  
  
How it feel's to be alone and not believe  
  
Anything*~  
  
It seemed that the song was over, so Haldir took the chance to clear his throat. Akira's eyes shot open. The two elven men were looming over her. They were not starring at her however, but the CD player that she held in her hand. She slid her headphones off. "Can I help you with something?" she questioned them. The captain was still admiring the unknown appliance.   
  
"I believe Haldir has informed you that the Lady wishes to speak with you. We are here to take you to her."  
  
Akira laid her CD player on the side of her mat. She stood up quickly and rearranged her t-shirt, which had come up sometime. She noticed Haldir's gaze on her and tried to move behind Celeborn. "Lead the way," she mumbled. The lord nodded and began leading the young woman to his wife. With one last glance at the peculiar object which Akira had been listening to, the march warden followed them both to where the Lady Galadriel was waiting.  
  
~~~  
  
The song is "Way Away" by Yellowcard. I love this song, and the band, and it is meant to be about Akira's father. *twitch* I don't like him. *twitch* And I wrote him. Weirdness...anyway, please read and review. Thank you for coming, and remember to come back and visit for all of your low cost home and office supply needs!  
  
Haldir-...right... 


	6. Fate Revealed

I was planning on posting this earlier today, but me and my mom had to go into town today (how much of a hick do I sound like?). I got a Cowboy Bebop shirt with Faye on the back!!!!!!! *does happy dance* Ya...anyway...next chapter.  
  
~~~  
  
Akira hummed a song softly to herself as she, Haldir, and Celeborn made their way through the Golden Wood. Haldir glared at her.   
  
"Stop that," the march warden said from behind her. Akira tossed a glance back to the annoyed captain. "Stop it."  
  
"I'm not doing anything," she said softly.   
  
"Your singing. Badly, might I add. I would like for you to stop it."  
  
The teenage girl decided to keep her comments to herself. She couldn't help it if she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. Her talent was not singing, and she never claimed it to be. Her dark brown eyes studied the stone statues that they passed. Everything here was so tall, and beautiful, and ancient looking. She nearly ran into Celeborn's back when he stopped. The captain of Lorien lowered his head to look down at Akira. Silly humans. He could not blame her for being distracted by the beauty of his home, but at least she could pay attention to where she was going.   
  
The platform on which they were all standing seemed to glow with a blinding light. Galadriel stepped into the platform, her aura nearly engulfing them all. Akira watched as Celeborn walked towards his wife. That must have been the lady which Haldir seemed to speak so highly about. She had long flowing golden hair, and a white dress. She looked as if she was an angel. The Lord and the Lady stood at the top of a stairway, looking down at the two people.   
  
Haldir bowed his head in respect for the Lady of the Wood. Akira noticed this. She tried her best to bow, but nearly tripped over her own feet. Galadriel and Celeborn both smiled at the young girl. Haldir rolled his eyes at her clumsiness. He wondered again why the Lady would want to waste her time with such a young girl. She had so many more things to be worried about. Such as the impending War of the Ring, which was the grey cloud that hung over the heart's of the elves of Lorien. Though he would never admit it, Haldir was afraid that the war would make it's mark on his home.   
  
"Akira," Galadriel said as she stepped closer to the human girl.   
  
"You must be Lady Galadriel," Akira said.   
  
The Lady gave the girl a warm smile. The smile reminded Akira so much of the one her mother would always give her. It stung her.   
  
"I understand that you do not believe me to be real," she said in her smooth voice. "You are not from this world."  
  
Haldir raised his aqua eyes to the Lord and Lady of the wood. Not from this world? The fact that she was not from these lands could be guessed from her strange apparel, but not even from this world.  
  
"Where is this world?" she questioned softly.   
  
"This world is Middle Earth. Your Seattle is unknown to us, just as our kind is unknown to you. Do you know why or how you have come to be here?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I don't...the last thing I remember...I was sleeping..." she said looking at the ground. The memories rushed through her mind in painful black and white flashes. Her father hitting her, the white-hot aching running through her body...she closed her chocolate eyes quickly and re-opened them. She refused to think about it. She refused to cry. Haldir had already seen her at her weakest. She would not allow it to happen again.   
  
"We've not found a reason either," Galadriel said. Celeborn eyed his wife, a flicker of confusion in his blue eyes. "Your wounds healing, but though you may feel your strength returning, it may take much longer for you to completely recover. I welcome you to stay here as long as you would like."  
  
Haldir's eyes nearly popped out of his head. The Lady of the wood was welcoming her to stay? Though the captain had brought the girl here, he had only thought they would bandage her then she would be taken home. At the most, allow the girl to remain with them until her wounds were healed.   
  
Akira's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She would let her stay? She wanted to do cartwheels. Though it was true that the young red head believed that these people might be somewhat crazy, and she was somewhat frightened of the march warden, she would much rather stay in this beautiful place then go back with her father. She could feel a her lips twist into an awkward smile. The tree huggers would let her stay.  
  
"Haldir will take you back to your room," Galadriel said.   
  
"I am sure she can find her way back to her room on her own," the march warden said.   
  
Another warm smile graced the woman's lips. "Have you not been informed? You shall be the one to look after Akira while she is regaining her strength."  
  
~~~  
  
"W-what?" Akira stuttered. They were putting the captain in charge of her while she was getting better? By the way he was standing even more tense then humanly possible, she doubted that he was fond of the idea of looking after her either.   
  
"You are the one who found her, and brought her here. You were interested enough in denying young Akira food. You should be pleased that you are looking after her, and not getting punished for your actions," Celeborn said slowly.   
  
The march warden bit the inside of his lower lip. He knew. Haldir cursed himself for the what seemed like the millionth time for his rash actions. Why didn't he think about the consequences of his actions?   
  
The red haired young girl looked nervously at the captain. She could not help it. From the first time she had met him, Haldir had given her a feeling of discomfort. There was something about him. She was not to frightened of the march warden, but he made her nervous.   
  
"You will watch over her until she is healed. And you will protect her. Akira, you look tired. Haldir, I trust you can show her back to her talan."  
  
The captain bowed his head once again. He turned towards Akira, and with his gaze told her to follow him. Akira looked from Galadriel back to the march warden. She pushed all of her nervousness aside and followed the elf back to her talan.  
  
~~~  
  
Haldir walked briskly. He was supposed to take care of this human girl? Maybe he should ask Lord Celeborn about taking that punishment instead. He shook such thoughts out of his mind. Hopefully taking care of the girl would only be a temporary inconvenience. The young girl walked behind him slowly. Maybe she would heal quickly, and wouldn't have to be in his constant company.   
  
They reached her room and she stepped inside. Or, attempted to at least. Haldir was standing in the doorway, preventing her from getting inside.  
  
"I am not pleased about this situation, as I am sure you are not either. I am a march warden, *not* a baby sitter. But be aware," he said a bit more softly. "As long as I am the one looking after you, you will be safe. Rest now. When you awake I will have Ruali bring you some food. If you need anything send for me, for I have important matters to attend to."   
  
He turned to walk away. Akira watched as he headed down the hall. He moved so gracefully. His tone had not been harsh, but stern, leaving no question. She clenched her fists with anger. She went to sit back on her mat. She didn't really look forward to being taken care of by Haldir. Wait...did he just promise to keep her safe? That was a disturbing thought. She would have to rely on that food depriving, attempted murdering, stone-cold man for her safety? She groaned in frustration. She had not known him that long, but it was fairly simple. Akira did not trust him. She had no reason to, did she? Celeborn had told her that the march warden brought her to Lorien, but that did not mean she owed him anything. She buried her face into her hands as her eyes glazed over. What if he *was* like her father? What if staying with these people wasn't the blessing that it seemed like it would be? What if this all turned out just as bad or worse then her situation in Seattle? Or what if...  
  
What if it all was a dream, and this wasn't real. Tomorrow she could wake up in her grimy bed, with her father standing over, prepared to hurt her again. She tried to will herself not to think of such things. Akira could still hope, and she did. She hoped against hope that the tree huggers *were* real, and that Haldir would *not* be her father. After all he had promised to keep her safe. Her chocolate eyes strayed to the entry way. But people broke their promises. If her father had taught her anything, it was not to trust anyone.   
  
~~~  
  
Celeborn starred at his wife, confusion flickering across his face. And, though he tried to not to show it, there was a bit of fear. Galadriel placed her hand over his own, squeezing it lightly. "Why did you not tell them?" he questioned. For only a moment her eyes strayed to the path which Akira and Haldir had taken minutes before.   
  
"I could not," she said softly, her voice as low and calm and soothing as ever. "How do you tell someone that they are not meant to be here?"  
  
The Lord squeezed her hand back. "She can not stay here. Already she has brought evil here. I know that in the darkest hour of the night you have felt shadow creeping upon Lothlorien. Shadow that does not come from the threat of Mordor."  
  
"There is still hope," Galadriel replied evading the topic. "Akira still has a good heart. Perhaps Haldir may be able to save her from this darkness."  
  
"How can he save her from her own destiny?" Celeborn questioned. Saying more quietly he questioned, "What if he can not?"  
  
Sighing, the Lady turned to her husband, a sad smile spreading across her features. "If he can not, if we can not, then I fear that our own fates shall be doomed."  
  
~~~  
  
A bit of the plot was revealed in this chapter. I have the entire story plotted out, and it has like, 31 or 32 chapters. All I can say is holy shite on a monkey in a tree branch! Anyway, someone asked me about how old Akira was. Akira is eighteen years old, and she was wearing a white shirt that had 'Normal People Scare Me' on it and black pants with a studded black belt. And yes, she will be having another piercing and probably a tattoo. Thank you for the reviews. Didn't like this chapter much. Though I like the next a lot better, I hope this one holds 'ya over until then. I'll probably be posting chapter's 3-5 days apart, since I'm like already on chapter 9. Hope ya'll are liking this story so far!  
  
Haldir- Ya'll? You really are a redneck. 


	7. What not to wear

Thank you for reviewing all of you. And, sorry to all of you fan girls, but Akira and Haldir's relationship is going to be one of angst, drama, and romance. And in some of the later chapter's are going to stretch with the rating. Remember, it's PG-13 for a reason.  
  
Haldir- And you didn't think to maybe drop by and say ,"Oh hey Hal, by the way, your gonna have some scenes with my OC that are gonna be rated for content instead of just violence and language"?  
  
Well...no...  
  
~~~  
  
Haldir let another arrow fly. The teenage girl watched it hit the target gracefully. No fair. The elf turned to her, a self-satisfied smile briefly flickering across his features.   
  
"See?" he questioned as he walked towards her. "It is not so difficult. You try."  
  
Akira held the wooden bow in her grasp. It was not as intricate as Haldir's, but in her opinion it was still beautiful. That seemed to be the only word she could use to describe Lothlorien. She positioned it in the way Rumil had taught her. Though it was Haldir who suggested, technically dragged Akira to archery lessons, he had been taking the position of a partial observer. He had said that learning to use the bow would be an excellent way to regain her strength. She was not going to recover from lying in bed all day listening to that foul music. Akira scowled and let go of the string.  
  
"Crap," she said softly at the arrow fell much less then a foot in front of her. A sigh escaped from Haldir as she attempted to shoot more arrows. Each try she seemed to get worse, if possible. Orophin and Rumil gave Haldir reassuring glances. She tried a few more times. Haldir rubbed his temples. No one, not even somewhat injured human women weren't *this* awful. "I suck," she declared. She walked over to Rumil and leaned her bow against a column. "Bad."  
  
Orophin raised an eyebrow. "Suck?" The teenager nodded. Haldir was not aware of what this meant, but he could not argue with her. She was very bad.   
  
"Maybe the bow and arrow is not your strong point. Perhaps you should try the knives, or sword," Rumil suggested. Orophin nodded in agreement with his brother. Akira frowned and looked down at the offending bow.  
  
"I'm not going to give this up just because I don't get it on the first try," she said suddenly after long moment of silence. Haldir raised his gaze and watched her push herself away from the wall and grab her bow once again. "It'd be just like piano. Or karate. Or ballet." Holding the bow, a look of stone determination crossed her face. The march warden watched with curiosity as she let it soar.   
  
It went a whole foot in front of her before falling to the ground. After an entire hour of practice, Haldir announce the end of the first lesson. He had not expected her to pick up the bow and amaze them all with her talents, but he knew human *children* who had been able to shoot arrows farther then her. Perhaps if he had thought about it, he would have found it somewhat amusing, but all he could think of was what he could do to help Akira recover her strength. It was after all what he had been assigned to do.   
  
~~~  
  
Several arguments and archery lessons later, it was agreed by both Haldir and Akira that archery was most definitely not her strong point. As Rumil had put it, she was a danger to those around her. Haldir had of course pointed out that was only if they were within three feet of her. Akira retorting that at that particular moment it was the march warden himself.   
  
Orophin had suggested the sword. It seemed to be another alternative, seeing as her hand eye coordination was at a complete zero, as Akira had said. Haldir took the all to familiar path to her talan. They were going to have their first sparring lesson that day. When he entered Akira was sitting down, listening to that appliance once again. Clearing his throat the march warden tried to make his presence known. Akira did not seem to hear him. Already frustrated the elfin captain neared her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped up quickly and threw her headphones down. "Eep!" she shrieked when she saw Haldir. "W-what are you doing?" the teenager asked somewhat shaky with her surprise.  
  
"I told you that I would be calling on you early for your sparring lesson," he replied in a mono-tone voice. He realized quickly that Akira had changed her apparel. She was dressed in a black tank-top, a silver and white picture of a large city. It was even shorter then her last shirt, revealing not only the strange metal on her naval, but a few inches of skin above that. Her pants were loose green cargo pants. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"Clothes," she answered nonchalantly. "Tank-top and cargos," the teenager elaborated. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Get changed," he said.   
  
Her eyes widened a bit in anger. "What?"  
  
"I will not have you walking around in, that," he said.   
  
She clenched her fists and leaned a bit closer to him. "What's wrong with this? It's not like I'm walking around naked," she said. Haldir's blue eyes drifted from her own pupil's down to the strange thing on her naval.   
  
Without even thinking, he brushed his fingertips lightly against the cold metal. "And this," he said softly lifting his eyes to meet her own. "I wish for you to remove it."  
  
Akira stepped back an inch away from the march warden. He did not just touch her, did he? "It's a belly-button ring," she replied her voice almost as smooth as Haldir's. "And I'm not taking it out. I like it. Besides, it's not like it's my only piercing." Both eyebrows were raised at this. Momentarily forgetting the young woman's clothing, or in the captain's opinion lack there of, he questioned this piercing. Akira stuck her tongue out at him. A shocked look flickered across his face as he saw a silver stud, which appeared to be attached to her tongue. "Tongue ring," she answered his silent question.   
  
The march warden shook his head disapprovingly. "You should not have such piercing's as you call them showing. It is not proper for a lady to show so much."  
  
Rolling her eyes Akira answered, "Who ever said I was a lady? And at least I'm not showing my tat's."   
  
His brow furrowed in confusion. "T-a-t-s?"  
  
"Tattoo's. It's like, a picture, embedded on their skin."  
  
"And you have one of these...ta-tt-oo's?" The young woman smiled a bit as he sounded out the strange word. Haldir noticed a small flush appearing on her cheeks. She nodded. "I...uh...I won't show you that." The soft pink color on her cheeks deepened under the captain's intense and curious gaze. Thankfully, Rumil appeared in the doorway.   
  
The elf cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the other two. "Am I...interupting?" he asked seeing the blush on Akira's face. She shook her head no and brushed passed Haldir.   
  
"No," the march warden said quickly.  
  
"What is taking so long?" Rumil questioned.   
  
The march warden sighed, narrowing his eyes at the young woman a moment before replying. "I am waiting for Akira to dress."  
  
Rumil glanced briefly at Akira, hardly as long or as intense as Haldir's. "She appears dressed to me," Rumil stated.   
  
"I am the one who is in charge of her," the captain announced. "And as I said, it is not proper for such a young woman to be showing so much. I bid you to change."  
  
Of all the pig headed elf's she had ever met, Haldir was the worst. Although when she thought about it she really had only met a hand full of elves. The captain walked to his brother whom was still standing in the doorway. "I will come back, I expect you to be wearing clothes."  
  
Rumil glanced at Akira, who was radiating anger, and followed his brother.   
  
"I do not think that she liked being told to change, Haldir. Besides, it is not all that bad. I am sure that in her home land that that kind of apparel is acceptable. I do not think you should have..." He trailed off as the march warden glared at him. The two headed towards the training yards.  
  
~~~  
  
When Ruali entered Akira's talan, the young woman was still fuming. Upon seeing the elfin woman the teenager stood up. "Is there anything wrong with this outfit? I don't think there's anything wrong with this outfit? Stupid damn tree hugger," she cursed at top speed.  
  
Unsure of what to answer, Ruali smiled and nodded. "It is very lovely," she said.   
  
Letting out a frustrated sigh Akira laid down on her mat and starred up into the sky. "Can I take a bath?"  
  
The elfin woman blinked. "You wish to bath now? I just saw Haldir, and he said that he was expecting you to be at the training yards soon."  
  
"I'll only take half an hour, at the most," the teenager replied through clenched teeth. "I just need to get cleaned off."  
  
Nodding, Ruali agreed. "I will fetch you some bathing water."  
  
Akira let out another sigh. Maybe taking a bath would help her relax. And she needed it. Haldir was supposed to help her recover. Since when did that make him fashion police?   
  
~~~  
  
"Stop glaring at me like that," Haldir said. "I did nothing wrong. You saw what she was wearing. It left practically nothing to the imagination. Would you have let her walk around bearing her bare stomach?"  
  
Orophin and Rumil shook their heads. "It is not your decision as to what she wears, brother," Orophin said.   
  
"It almost seems as if you are...jealous," Rumil said a smug smile on his face. Haldir swiftly turned. Still clutching his bow he walked to his brother.  
  
"Of what?" he questioned.   
  
Rumil shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know. But it almost seems as if the idea of someone seeing her angers you."  
  
Orophin cocked an eyebrow. "Is this true?"  
  
Aqua eyes narrowed at the other two elves. Letting out calm breaths Haldir resisted slapping them both on their head. "Of course not," he ground out.  
  
"Well then if it is not you should apologize to Akira and simply teach her how to spar. Heaven knows she will need all the practice she can possibly get," Orophin commented.   
  
"Apologize? I did nothing wrong."  
  
Rumil sighed, and looked at his brother empathetically. "You truly understand nothing of women, do you Haldir? It does not matter what has happened, but the woman is always right. Just apologize. Trust me, it shall make all the difference."  
  
"And why should I take your advice? If I am not mistaken, Lady Lathline is not even aware of your existence. Even if I know nothing of women, you know much less."  
  
Orophin rolled his eyes. The two brother's were impossible. "Haldir," he said gaining the two other elves attentions. "If not apologize, at least admit it is not your place to say what garments she wears."  
  
Haldir sighed. Since when did his brother's make actual sense? The more he thought about it, the more he realized that maybe he was wrong. Of course he would not ever admit such a thing. "Fine," he sighed at length. "If only to start this lesson."  
  
He then stalked off to find Akira.   
  
~~~  
  
"Where is she?" he questioned.   
  
Ruali smiled a bit ruefully. "She should be in her talan," she said. It had been close to an hour. Surely Akira was finished bathing by now. Haldir had seen Ruali near the yards. The elven woman had been surprised that the young teenager was not yet at the yards.   
  
Haldir nodded and headed towards her room once again. But he was not going to apologize. Or even it admit that he had wronged. Only to get these lessons started.   
  
~~~  
  
Please read and review this chapter, it is greatly appreciated. I am going to try and update as often as I can, but with report card's coming out soon, I really have to try and raise my grades up. Which means I'll be having loads of math and reading. I'm trying to work on chapter's at school and stuff, so hopefully I won't get to far behind. Hope you like this chapter! 


	8. It burns!

Thank you for all of the reviews. I have almost 60 reviews, which has far surpassed my expectations of this fic. Now, for all of you young readers out there, this chapter may contain content not suitable for children under 13 years of age.   
  
Haldir- *rolls eyes* Oh, so now you get on with the formalities!  
  
Speaking of that, I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of it's characters. But Akira is mine, and so is Ruali, although I would much rather have Haldir or Leggy...but what are you gonna do?!  
  
~~~  
  
Akira was thankful she'd had a bath. She was pretty sure she'd taken more then half an hour, but it had been worth it. She decided that she was going to wear her NYC shirt once again, no matter how 'improper' it was. Checking around quickly, she reached for her clothing.   
  
Haldir stopped dead in his tracks. As much as he wanted to, he could not make himself turn around. Though he knew he should. The march warden simply stood, starring, as Akira stood blissfully unaware of his presence. The elf tried to make his eyes close, or his feet move, or even do something to make himself known.   
  
Sighing happily, Akira took off her headphone and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened to the size of basketballs when she saw the elf standing there. There was a blush on his cheeks, which on him seemed completely out of place. His eyes were wide open. Suddenly, the gravity of what was going on hit her.  
  
She had just been standing there, naked, listening to Chingy, and Haldir may have been watching her the entire time.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
Akira's soft and yet accusing voice jolted Haldir back into reality. He blinked a few times, something he wish he'd been able to make himself do when he had first walked in on her. He opened his mouth to speak, but his mouth was dry, and he could not think of anything to say. For the first time in his many years on Middle Earth, Haldir march warden of Lorien, was speechless.  
  
"Not long," he said in a voice that was somewhat dry and raspy. "I came to take you to your sparring lessons." Then there was a silence, neither of them knowing what to do or say. Akira's face was still flushing a furious shade of red. Haldir was trying to think of anything, how blue the sky was, fighting tactics, how long it had been since he'd last clipped his toe nails, anything other then the fact that he had just seen Akira naked. At length he suddenly said, "Come." He then began walking out of the talan. After a few moments, the march warden turned, not knowing if he expected to see the young woman walking behind him. But she was. A confused and angry look on her face, embarrassment showing in her eyes and the way she tried to duck out of his gaze.   
  
Orophin and Rumil stood, chatting idly as Akira and Haldir came up to them. Both were blushing, and looked rather angry and embarrassed. Rumil, not wanting to miss an opportunity to embarrass his brother, opened his mouth to ask what had happened. Orophin quickly nudged his brother in the shoulder.   
  
"Do not ask," Haldir told them. The red head's face flashed with some unknown emotion.   
  
The two brother's nodded. Orophin went to retrieve a sword. It was pretty plain. A long black handle with a lethally sharp blade. Akira took it with a shaky hand. The march warden raised his own sword.   
  
"This is your battle stance," he informed her. The young woman tried as best as she could to do the same, but the fact that the man in front of her had probably just seen her, *all* of her, was still weighing heavily on her mind. Haldir watched her expectantly. She simply starred up at him with her large brown eyes. "You should try it. It may be useful should you actually fight someone," he told her irritably. Akira blinked up at him. Her arms were unwilling to move as her eyes studied the clouded aqua orbs of the man in front of her.   
  
Orophin and Rumil watched the exchange. Their brother and the young woman were standing there, swords in hand, gazing at each other with great intensity. What in the heavens were they doing? Haldir was supposed to be teaching her to fight, not staring her down. Rumil prepared to clear his throat in an attempt to gain their attentions.  
  
"You saw me naked, didn't you?" Akira asked suddenly.  
  
Rumil coughed loudly, his eyes widening for a few moments. Orophin hit his back lightly. "We should...um...leave...come on," he said. He grabbed his brother's wrist and began dragging the confused elf away.  
  
The march warden blinked at her for some moments. He straightened his back and lowered his sword, regarding her a bit longer. He stood completely still and seemed to loom above her as the young woman starred up at him. "I saw nothing," he answered calmly.   
  
Akira blushed again, but not so much with embarrassment as with anger. "Yes you did!" she said her voice unexpectedly shaky and loud with anger.   
  
"No," he said in that same soft voice. "I did not. Now, take your battle stance-"  
  
He was cut off by another yell from the young woman in front of her. "You did too! I mean unless you were standing there admiring the gold leafing while I was standing there completely naked-"  
  
Haldir gritted his teeth together. "I saw nothing!" he told her. Akira shut her mouth quickly. "Now, if you would take your battle stance, we may begin your first lesson."  
  
Akira tensed with rage. She'd had the courage to actually bring it up to him, and he denied everything! Of course, what did she expect? The truth? Her eyes caught his, and Haldir saw anger in their brown depths. What did she have to be upset about? He had just seen her naked. He was scarred for life. All right, he had to admit, maybe it had not been that bad. Actually, it had been kind of nice. What was he thinking? Of course it was bad! It had been awful and he never wanted it to happen again.   
  
"I only came to apologize," he blurted. The elf blinked at the realization that he had said it aloud.   
  
"You? Apologize? I really am crazy."  
  
He sighed softly, and relaxed his tense muscles. He went to sit down near one of the trees, and the young woman only guessed that she was supposed to follow him. She did and sat nearly a foot away from him. He idly wondered why.   
  
"I was..." He took a deep breath, "..." He attempted to say it, really he did. But the word was so unfamiliar coming from his lips. "I do not control what it is you wear. I should not have tried to."  
  
Akira needed to clean her ears out more often, because she could have swore that she had just heard Haldir apologize. "What changed your mind?" she asked softly.   
  
"My brother's," he ground out. "On occasion they tend to have ideas, which believe it or not, are actually good. They suggested I..." he trailed off. He had said it once. Must he really be forced to admit it again?  
  
Thankfully the young woman did not bring it up. Her eyes were on the ground, finding the grass very interesting at that moment. She tried to process everything that had just happened. Haldir had yelled at her for having a shirt that showed her belly button ring, seen her naked, and apologized for yelling about said shirt. Her head hurt.   
  
There was a long, awkward silence between the two of them. After about five minutes passed, the elfin captain stood. He picked up his sword, and looked down expectantly at the young woman. "We will start now." His words brought Akira back, and she lifted her head up to see him once again towering above her. She stood herself up, and dusted off her cargo pants. Though there was really no need. She bent down to pick up her sword. At first she had not really felt the weight of it. It was heavier then she had expected. With a little effort she clutched the handle with both hands, and followed Haldir to the middle of the larger talan.   
  
The elf watched her as she trudged over to him. Her back was slightly hunched, and she had to hold on to the sword with both hands. "You can not fight like that," he said. "You must stand straight. And you must be able to hold your sword with only one hand."  
  
"It's heavy," she informed him. "It's not like I normally go around with swords hacking people up."   
  
He sighed. The march warden had thought that by giving her a regular sword, and not an elven blade, things would have started out much easier. You needed some skill to be able to handle a sword of Lothlorien. She, apparently, had none.   
  
"The purpose of this is to help you regain your strength, and learn to fight. Should you ever need to, I expect you to be able to defend yourself. Though I highly doubt you will ever be in battle."  
  
Looking up for a moment, she lost her balance slightly and stumbled forward. "You..." She trailed off. No way was she going to be the damsel in distress. Besides, why had she believed him anyway? If she had believed him at all. Haldir watched her. He waited for Akira to say something, to finish whatever she was going to say.   
  
"I...?" he questioned. The young woman flipped a piece of dark red hair which had fallen in front of her brown eyes so she could look at him. She shook her head. It wasn't important.  
  
"Let's just get this over with OK?"   
  
Akira raised her sword, trying her best to get into the battle stance that Haldir had shown her only a few minutes earlier.   
  
~~~  
  
Around an hour later, a panting Akira tried her best to dodge as the elf brought his sword down. Haldir admitted she was not bad. He also admitted that she was not good, either. The march warden knocked the sword out of her hand and sighed. "You must hold your blade with a firm grip," he said bringing the tip of his blade up. "Or else it will be taken by the enemy, and it is all over."  
  
She nodded and stepped away to retrieve her sword. She was not all that comfortable standing unarmed with Haldir pointing a sword in her face. Not her idea of fun at all. When Akira stood again, her back hit something. She jumped and turned around,only to be face to face with the elf. She clenched her teeth together. She really needed to tell him to stop doing that.   
  
"You do not trust me," he stated calmly. The young woman wanted to scream 'duh' in his face at the top of her lungs, but decided against it. "I promised that I would protect you. It is important for you to trust me."  
  
She starred blankly at him. "You can't just tell someone to trust you and then baam, the two of your are best friends," she scoffed. "Trust is earned."  
  
That was true. But how was he supposed to earn her trust? He could tell that she was somewhat afraid of him, something he found upsetting. After a while longer of sparring, Akira was dismissed. Haldir wandered aimlessly around his home, thinking of how he could amend for his behavior. He needed her to trust him. How was he supposed to keep someone safe who thought that *he* was the danger?   
  
"Haldir," greeted a soothing voice. The elf turned and bowed graciously.   
  
"Lady Galadriel," he said.   
  
She smiled. "I believe you were looking for me."  
  
The march warden simply starred. Had he been looking for her? He had simply been walking around, trying to clear his mind. Maybe he had been seeking her out subconsciously. "I wanted to speak with you about Akira. She sees me as a danger, not as a protector. If I am to watch over her she must trust me, but she does not."   
  
"Can you truly blame her?" The elf thought. No, he could not. He regretted his actions, but not his intent. The only thing he had tried to do was protect his home and honor. Another one of those warm smiles spread across the elfin lady's beautiful features. "Follow your heart, Haldir. Listen to it. No matter what path you find yourself led to, you must always trust your heart." Haldir nodded, and then left the lady's presence.  
  
~~~  
  
Just in case anyone is wondering, this isn't Mary-Sue at all. I have really short blond hair, blue eyes, and live out in the boonies. I can't do any of the things that Akira will be doing. I do want a tongue ring though. But I have to wait four years dag nabit. Well, anyway just not Marry-sue. I'm probably more like Haldir actually. *shudders*  
  
Haldir- Do not insult me. I know plenty of people who would want to be me.   
  
Please review this chapter! 


	9. Hold On

As you all are probably aware, fanfiction.net has been acting like a piece of shite for the passed few days. So it took me a bit longer then expected to post this chap. Oh and I have 70 reviews! I almost have 100!!!!  
  
Haldir- Of course you do. I mean, hello, I'm in it.  
  
~~~  
  
Pippin and Merry watched the young woman watch them.  
  
"What are you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I'm a hobbit," Pippin said cheerfully. "I'm Peregrin Took. This is Meriadoc Brandybuck. You can call me Pip or Pippin though."  
  
"You may call me Merry."  
  
Akira starred down at the hobbits. They were the most adorable things she had ever seen in her life! They were each roughly about three or four feet tall. They had thick brown curly hair and were looking up at her happily.   
  
"Are you an elf?" Pippin asked.  
  
The young woman let out a deep breath. "I am *not* an elf," she stated calmly. Legolas and Haldir tossed glances over at the teenager, a scowl forming on the march warden's features. "And what is so bad about being an elf?" he questioned her.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh nothing. You only sleep with your eyes open," she said shuddering slightly. "It's creepy."  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas and Arragorn followed Haldir while speaking with him about their journey. He asked little, for the messenger's from Rivendale had told him all he truly wanted to know. The two others did not wish to talk about the loss of their guide, Gandalf. Instead they wanted to revel in the beauty of Lothlorien.   
  
"Tell us of this young woman, Haldir," Legolas asked softly.   
  
The march warden thought for a moment. What could he say about her? "I found her, at the entrance of the wood. She was badly wounded and I...brought her here. I have been helping her recover and regain her strength. I have been training her in the sword."  
  
Arragorn ventured, "Why not archery? I know that elves excel in all forms of fighting, but I believed that it was with the bow and arrow you were much more lethal."  
  
"We, attempted to teach her archery. She failed at it. Miserably. She is actually much better with the sword. Though that is not saying much."  
  
"Is that her there?" Legolas questioned.  
  
Haldir and Arragorn turned their attention to the garden below. The march warden's eyes went from the beautiful Lorien flowers, to the statue of one of the elder elves, to Akira. What in the Valar was she doing? She was twisted into some strange position. Her knees were on the ground, and her back was bent slightly. One hand held onto her ankle while the other stretched out. The captain watched her, confusion on his face as he did. Sighing with relief, Akira turned her body around and prepared to get in her next yoga position. She failed to notice the presence of the other men. She placed her palms on the ground, and stretched out her legs. She lifted her entire right leg into the air and let out deep controlled breaths.   
  
The march warden tilted his head from the left to the right, watching her intently. How was she doing that? Legolas and Arragorn both could not help the snicker's that appeared on their faces as Haldir cocked his head to the side. The ranger cleared his throat.  
  
"Do you wish for us to take our leave, so that you may better study Akira?" he asked.  
  
Still leaning his head towards the right the captain turned his attention from the strange young woman to the ranger. He glanced at Legolas who was starring at him with bemusement, a smug smile on his face. Haldir straightened and lifted his chin back up. "Of course not," he said somewhat embarrassed. His embarrassment did not show as he turned and began his tour of Lothlorien again. Legolas and Arragorn exchanged amused glances as they followed the march warden.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that evening, Pippin and Merry had invited Akira to eat with the rest of the Fellowship. After explaining to them all that she was most certainly not 'a friggin nature loving, arrow shooting, pointy eared, can't-sleep-with-their-eyes-closed elf', they ate their dinner of lembas in peace.  
  
After eating, Frodo had wandered off on his own. Thoughts of the ring and the loss of his guide weighing heavily on his mind. He remembered telling Gandalf how he had wished the ring had never come to him. He wished it now even more.   
  
Akira had been meditating nearby when she had heard someone approaching. Thinking it was Haldir she had hid behind the nearest statue. She was tried, and had no desire to speak with the aggravating elf. The young woman had watched when she saw another hobbit, Frodo she thought, walk up and take a seat near a collection of particularly beautiful flowers. She watched him for some time. There was such sadness in the depth of his blue eyes. The red head slowly came out from behind the statue and as quietly as possible made her way towards the ring bearer.  
  
He barely noticed her presence until she was standing nearly in front of him. "Hey," she said softly, trying to sound as comforting as possible with the simple greeting. "Mind if I take a seat?"  
  
Frodo shook his head. The auburn haired girl took a seat next to the hobbit. She drawled out her legs, and frowned a bit when her ankle was exposed. She really needed a tan. "What's up?" she questioned. He gave her a curious look as to the meaning of her words, and Akira reminded herself that she wasn't in Kansas anymore. "How's it going?"   
  
He looked away, his eyes starring at nothing but the air as he answered her slowly. "I am fine."  
  
There was a silence, and Akira was unsure of what to say to comfort the hobbit. "I heard about...Gandalf," she said. "I am very sorry."  
  
"Did you know of him?" Frodo asked her, sparring a glance with his large blue eyes.  
  
Shaking her head she answered, "No. All I heard was that he was a powerful wizard, and fell into shadow." Though she had no idea what in the hell that meant, it sounded ominous enough.   
  
"He was our guide. My friend. I had known him ever since Bilbo took me to Bagend. I miss him terribly. I fear our journey is lost without him."  
  
Akira wrapped a comforting arm around Frodo's shoulder. The hobbit tensed for only a moment. "Cheer up, little dude," she said trying to make her voice turn soothing, such as Galadriel's. "Do you think that Gandalf would want you to be here, mourning his loss and giving up hope for your quest? He would want you to be happy. He would want you to remember all that he had done, and smile at the memories you have of him, not cry. And Galadriel said that hope still remains. And, freaky as she can be at times, she is wise. All elves seem to be. Well, except for stupid march warden's who walk in on teenage girls when their nude and listening to rap..." The hobbit starred up at her. She saw the confusion on his face and cleared her throat. "Sorry," she apologized ruefully. "Didn't mean to get off subject."  
  
Haldir scowled as he looked down from his position in the large mallorn tree. He had been sitting up there, thinking about the things the Fellowship brought when they came to Lothlorien, and hoping that the elves would not be caught in the middle of this war, when he had seen both Akira and Frodo wander there. He had been listening to their exchange. The march warden had been surprised when she had offered such words of comfort and wisdom to the young ring bearer, and of course annoyed at her rant about him. He continued to listen to them.   
  
"You know, there's this phrase where I come from. It's 'Don't worry. Be happy.' I admit, yeah, it's pretty lame. But you have to remember that stuff happens. You have to take the good with the bad. And when your thinking about how incredibly awful this might be, and are thinking of giving up, then just remember that there is going to be some major good coming from it.   
  
"It's easy to let go. It's simple to forget your responsibilities because bad things have happened and you want to give up. But think about all of the people who have given so much so that you can be here right now. Gandalf died, yes, but did he die without a purpose? He wanted you to go on Frodo. You can't let him down."  
  
When the hobbit looked back up, he saw regret and pain in her glassy dark eyes. He felt a tinge of guilt for having seemingly brought up memories of her own grief. "You speak as if you have felt the same things," he commented quietly.   
  
A sad smile crossed Akira's features. "I have," she told him. "I lost two people that I loved with all my heart. My world revolved around them, and when they were gone, everything just came crashing down. I wanted to give up so many times. It seemed like there was no point to anything, and the only thing that came from holding on was pain. But you know what," she said, a bright smile replacing her pained one. "If you give up, then not only are you losing any chance of happiness for your future, but your letting down those people who actually care about you."  
  
A few tears fell from the hobbit's eyes. Her words had comforted him more then those of the other's he had spoken to. "Are you sure you are not an elf?" he questioned smiling. "You seem wise."  
  
She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Nah," she said. "I just watch way to much day time television."   
  
Frodo did not ask what this television was. Akira removed her arm and stood up. She patted his head softly, not patronizingly, and gave him her warmest smile. The hobbit felt a bit of sadness wash away from him as he watched her walk away.   
  
~~~  
  
Later that evening, Frodo and Haldir walked towards the rest of the Fellowship. Soon after Akira's departure, the march warden had jumped down from his tree. The hobbit had seemed somewhat content after speaking to the teenager. It was strange to Haldir how someone so young could speak of such sadness and yet have such wisdom. When they arrived, the young woman was sitting with the hobbits. She was quietly listening as Sam tried to tell her about the Shire, Pippin and Merry interrupting frequently to add their own versions of things. They were interesting creatures, but Akira still stuck with her first impression. Hobbits were adorable!  
  
Haldir quietly took a seat next to Legolas as Frodo joined the other hobbits in the telling of their homeland. Arragorn looked from the march warden to Akira. The young woman seemed to be entranced by the telling of Hobbitan, while the elf seemed to be studying her intently, as if trying to see something she was hiding. Haldir noticed Arragorn watching him and pulled his gaze away from the young woman. The ranger chuckled softly to himself.   
  
"And what do you find so funny?" Sam questioned indignantly. "The gaffer yelling at me for something that was *his* fault," he said narrowing his eyes at a laughing Pippin, "Is no laughing matter."  
  
"I am sorry Sam," the ranger apologized. "I was only thinking of a time earlier today."  
  
Haldir narrowed his eyes at him. "When?" Merry questioned oblivious to the mirth behind Arragorn's eyes.   
  
"Perhaps Haldir can tell you."  
  
The march warden cleared his throat. "It is nothing, Merry," he assured the hobbit.   
  
"Akira," Legolas questioned somewhat nervously. "What were you doing today in the gardens?"  
  
The young woman's brown eyes shot up and looked straight at the elf. "You were watching me?" she questioned.   
  
Legolas pointed at Haldir. "I was not," he said glaring at the other elf. "But...what *were* you doing?"  
  
Akira rolled her eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. She stood up, fists clenched at her side, "One, I was doing yoga. And two, spying on me is *not* a way to start earning my trust." She stormed off. The march warden glared at Legolas.  
  
"...Sorry...?" he said catching the glare he was being given. Haldir stood up and took off after the young girl. How was he going to explain this?  
  
~~~  
  
~* This world, this world is cold  
  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
  
Your feeling sad, your feeling lonely  
  
And no one seems to care  
  
Your mother's gone, and your father hits you  
  
This pain you can not bare  
  
But we all bleed the same way that you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on, it gets better than you know  
  
Your days, you say their way to long  
  
And at night, you can't sleep at all  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more  
  
But we all bleed the same way that you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on, it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, your one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what your doing to me?  
  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on, it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, your one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on, it gets better than you know  
  
Hold on *~  
  
The march warden slipped away when he saw tears rolling freely down Akira's pale cheeks. Why she was crying was not his concern. He could only assume it was about her father, and the two people she had lost. Haldir wondered as he made his way back to the Fellowship if he would ever know.   
  
~~~  
  
This chapter was sad! I think it was anyway. A bit more of the plot subtly revealed here. (Two people she lost. Not one.) I was planning on using another song right here (a Yellowcard song) but I decided that this one was better. It's Hold On by Good Charlotte. 


	10. Twister!

First of all, I would like to thank all of you who told me I had spelling mistakes. OK, I'm a baka (idiot and Japanese). I was tired and kind of like...der...during the whole writing thing. I know it's not an exucse! So...I got a beta!!!! *frolics through a field of wild flowers* I really needed one on chap. 4, padawan_jinx knows what I'm talking about. *snickers* Thank you, Nenuial, ever so much. Kind of short chap, mainly for more Haldir/Akira ineractions. I've written a couple of chaps. that are just for thier interactions, because I can't just have them talking once or twice then have Haldir profess his undying love for her, now can I?  
  
~~~  
  
Over the past few days, Akira had gradually begun to become friends with the hobbits. She wasn't one to easily trust people, but they were just so tiny and cute, how could they possibly be evil? The hobbits had taken a liking to her, and she could most often be found with Pippin and Merry, resting or simply lying around, enjoying the company of the cheerful half-lings. Haldir had continued their lessons, and she had been getting a little better. Even Aragorn had been sparring with her.   
  
Pippin and Merry watched with unwavering gazes as Aragorn attempted to teach Akira the finer points of the sword. A smile of triumph crossed the young woman's features as she quickly lifted her sword, effectively blocking the rangers. Her smile quickly disappeared, however, as Aragorn brought his own blade down, throwing hers across the floor. Haldir sighed and shook his head. And here he had thought maybe she was getting better. The teenager caught his sigh and stuck her studded tongue out at him, receiving a few strange glances in the process.   
  
"Be quiet pretty boy," she told him plopping down next to the hobbits.   
  
Blue eyes narrowed at the young girl. "Pretty boy? That is not a term that is respectable of a march warden."   
  
Akira laid down on the soft grass, closing her eyes and a small smirk tugging at the ends of her lips. "Maybe," she said smiling. "But it is a perfectly respectable term for a dude in tights. And didn't your mother ever tell you that it wasn't nice to make fun of others? Haldir stayed in place, glaring at her, knowing perfectly well that she could not see him.   
  
"I was not 'making fun'," he said. "I am simply disappointed in your lack of improvement."   
  
"The student reflects the teacher," she said smugly. "And besides, I'm a lover, not a fighter."   
  
Aragorn glanced at the captain, and turned away when he received another cold glare. Haldir wished people would stop giving him such questioning glances. Could people honestly believe that he and that girl were actually...   
  
Frodo and Sam trudged into the clearing. The young woman sat up, her attention turning from the elf to the entering half-lings. A look of distraught and sadness had passed over the ring bearers face. Over the time of the passed few days, Akira had decided to take it upon herself to try and keep the ring bearer from slipping further into his state of depression. He reminded the young woman of a person from her past.   
  
"What's with the frown's little dudes?" she questioned as they took their seats. Frodo sat next to her, sighing as he glanced around at the beauty of Lothlorien.   
  
He smiled a bit sadly at the woman sitting next to him, a woman who had been helping him through his grief since he had come to the Golden Wood. "We are leaving tomorrow," he said softly.   
  
A sad look crossed over the red heads features. They were leaving? She had grown so attached to the young hobbits in so little time, having them with her had been so very comforting, here in Middle Earth where she was so incredibly out of place.   
  
The march warden watched as Akira frowned at this news and turned her saddened brown eyes to the hobbits. "You're leaving?" she questioned. Sam nodded in agreement with the statement. "So, your last night in Lothlorien, what to do?" she said softly, almost as if talking to herself.   
  
"Akira...?" Aragorn asked as the young woman began drifting into her own world of thought. "Do you not wish to continue in your lesson?"   
  
She snapped her attention back to the former ranger, a look of concentration still on her features. "Well, no," the teenager answered. "We have to do something. Like a farewell party or something. You guys can't just leave without a proper farewell." Haldir eyed her curiously. Proper farewell? What was she planning?   
  
~~~   
  
The group of creatures, ranging from elf to dwarf, and hobbit to man, looked down at the mat in confusion. It was spread out on the grass, with circles of green, red, blue, and yellow painted on it. Another, smaller piece of the mat, with smaller circles painted on it as well, laid beside it. Akira stood by her creation, a self-satisfied smile on her lipstick covered grey lips. The others simply blinked at her.   
  
"What is this creation?" Lord Celeborn asked the young woman.   
  
Smiling brighter, the young woman answered. "Ladies and gentlemen, the game that ties you up in knots." They all starred blankly. "Twister," she elaborated.   
  
Haldir's eye brows scrunched together. Rumil and Orophin stood next to their brother, equally as perplexed by the strange looking mat which lay on the ground. "Is it some kind of...art?" Galadriel questioned.   
  
"No," the red head said. "It's a game."   
  
Pippin approached the Twister mat, starring at it warily. "How can you play with a mat that has circles painted on it?"   
  
The young woman smiled. "Twister puts players face-to-face in a fantastically funny test of pretzel-ability. Each spin requires players to move a hand or foot onto a different colored circle on the game mat. As players maneuver around each other, it becomes harder and harder to stay in balance and still find room for hands and feet! The first one to topple is the loser! An indoor or outdoor game for 2 to 4 players." Haldir raised his eyebrow at her. She gave him a rueful smile before returning to the hobbits, who were frantically questioning the game. Akira had memorized the game description on the box. Hey, she didn't have cable. "It's my absolute favorite game of all time."   
  
"Can we play?" Merry asked, his eyes wide with excitement. Akira smiled and nodded her head.   
  
"Of course. We just need a pointer or an arrow or something," she said, frowning a bit. She had been completely surprised when Ruali had actually brought her the paint that she needed for the mat. She turned to see the elfin captain standing in front of her, holding out an arrow from his quiver. Rumil and Orophin exchanged glances. The young woman looked down at it and blinked. "I didn't mean literally," she said.   
  
He sighed. "I was only trying to be helpful," the march warden said. He glanced at the Lady, who was looking intently at the Twister mat, along with the Lord. She was the one who had told him to do what he believed would be best to try and gain the young woman's trust. Obviously, it wasn't working.   
  
Haldir looked up when he felt the arrow being snatched from his hand. The red head laid the arrow on the smaller block. "It'll have to do," she said softly. "All right!" she announced, gaining the attention of the others. "Who wants to go first?"   
  
~~~   
  
Laughter filled the clearing as Boromir reached his right hand towards a red circle, succeeding in once again toppling over. The hobbits chuckled as he stood up, a scowl settling on his face as he rejoined his companions. Akira stood up, smiling with triumph. "I am the undisputed champion of twister!" she yelled happily, throwing her fist into the air.   
  
And, it was true. The Fellowship, of course including Gimli and Legolas, Rumil and Orophin, and even the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien had taken Akira on. Given years of playing the game, and extensive yoga, Akira was an excellent Twister player. It was actually a very impressive title. After all she had taken on an elfin prince, a lord and a lady, a steward of Gondor, an heir to the thrown of Gondor, and the bearer of the ring of power. The hobbits smiled happily at their friend.   
  
"Wait," Rumil said, a mischievous smirk on his face. "You can not be undisputed until you have played this, 'Twister', with everyone. Our brother has yet to attempt to defeat you."   
  
Orophin glared at his brother. Why must he insist on making things so difficult? Akira frowned and gazed at the march warden, who was sitting, looking as if he were deep in thought, barely paying attention to what was going on around him. The young woman turned her attention then to the other elf. "Fine," she said softly. She walked to Haldir, and stood in front of him, waiting for him to acknowledge her. "Yo," she said waving a hand in front of his face. The captain was pulled out of his pondering when he saw a pale hand in front of him.   
  
"What?" he questioned, his eyes meeting hers.   
  
Akira looked away for a moment, then back to the march warden. "I am challenging you," she said, smiling smugly.   
  
The march warden raised an eyebrow, then slowly stood from his seat to face the young woman. "To what?"   
  
The red head tried to keep the smirk off of her face. She was going to beat him so bad, he would not be able to show his face for an entire week. Show him to laugh at her.   
  
~~~   
  
He starred down at the young woman, his intense blue eyes boring into her darker ones. He was breathing heavily, as was she.   
  
"Right hand, blue."   
  
Haldir moved his hand cautiously to a blue circle, never removing his gaze from the young woman's. His muscles seemed to be aching from playing this game for so long. Why could he not win this ridiculous game?   
  
"Left foot, green."   
  
Akira slid her foot slowly to a green circle. She was in a sort of back bending position, holding herself up steadily. The march warden was holding himself up in an awkward position. His hands were spread inches apart, and his feet were side by side. He was holding himself up in a vertical position, while Akira was holding herself up in a more horizontal position. They were not at all close, besides the fact that their faces were hanging only inches away from each other. Each time the red head attempted to push herself up a bit more, or Haldir lost his balance a bit, they would become even closer.   
  
Rumil smiled smugly at the sight. Ah, the glory of being the mischievous one.   
  
Pippin flicked the arrow around again. "Haldir," he said. "Right foot, yell-"   
  
"That's not a foot," Merry interjected. "That is clearly a hand. Haldir, left hand, yell-"   
  
"No it's not! And it is right, not left. And look, it is five toes."   
  
Sam peered down, looking at the key. "Those are fingers Pip."   
  
"I believe I must agree with young master Gamgee," Lord Celeborn commented, also crowding around the smaller key. "Those are indeed fingers."   
  
As the others began looking at the key, the two who were currently stranded on the Twister mat glared over at the group. Haldir cleared his throat, hoping to gain their attentions. Did they expect him to stay this way while they continued bickering. How hard was it to tell a hand from a foot anyway? He narrowed his icy eyes at the young woman.   
  
Akira blinked at him. Why was he glaring at her? She didn't do anything. It wasn't her fault that the hobbits, adorable as they may be, couldn't tell the difference between toes and fingers. The young woman couldn't understand for the life of her how they couldn't. She was an excellent artist.   
  
"No no no," Legolas told them, shaking his head. "It's a foot."   
  
"I must agree with the Master Elf," Gimli commented. "Most definitely a foot."   
  
Orophin could not understand how his own kindred could call that a foot, when it was so clearly a hand. "See, that is the index finger, the thumb..."   
  
"That's the big toe," Rumil corrected.   
  
The argument was put on hold as a large thump and some disgruntled shrieks and curses were heard. The entire group turned around, only to see the two lying on the ground.   
  
Haldir opened his eyes, angry that he had fallen. When he opened them, he saw red hair surrounding him out of the corner of his blue eyes. He tilted his head up, only to see Akira sprawled out on top of him. Her face was buried into his neck, mumbling curses against the fabric of his shirt. The march warden wondered if she was even aware that she was on top of him, not that he minded.   
  
He did not just think that. It was a very disturbing position. One he did not like what-so-ever. "Get off of me," he said.   
  
The teenager was jolted back into reality. After a particularly un-lady like curse, she snapped her head up, meeting the elf's angry gaze. It was only then that she realized she was lying on top of him. She blinked, her cheeks flushing a deep red. The march warden was waiting for her to get off of him. The other's watched them intensely, wondering why Akira was simply lying there, unmoving and simply staring at Haldir.   
  
"Get off," Haldir repeated, a bit more sternly and irritated then before. Embarrassed, and unsure of why she had not done it sooner, the young woman pushed herself off of the elf and scrambled to her feet. The march warden stood up, with a frustrating amount of more grace then she, and glared once more at her.   
  
Akira felt her cheeks burning as she turned to face the group. She avoided the amused glances of Rumil and Aragon, and tried to keep her eyes on the grass. "Well, um," she said trying to keep the embarrassment out of her voice. "Guess that's a draw then. I'm tried," Akira announced beginning to head towards her room. "Guess I'll uh...go to sleep then. I'll um, I'll see you guy's in the morning." She smiled weakly at the hobbits, then hurried off to her own talan.   
  
~~~  
  
Well, I think we've established that I have a twisted mind. Who else could make a game of twister be filled with sexual tension? My talens truly are endless...Oh oh! TIME FOR SPECIAL THANKS AND Q&A TIME!  
  
Haldir- Oh dear God...  
  
Palmers_Girl- Thank you for telling me about spelling mistakes. It wasn't critism! It was helping me.   
  
Nenuial-Thank you for being my beta. ^_^! (Nifty symbol huh?)  
  
fanfictiongeek36- DER!!!!! (inside joke...)  
  
Now, time for Q & A!!!  
  
Dreamzer- Story is based on bookverse for the Fellowship and Two Towers (meaning Haldir does NOT go to Helm's Deep...stupid Peter Jackson...). Movieverse for Return of the King since I have yet to get my chuby little hands on the book, or the Silmilarion.  
  
Mia (Dazzler420)- OK. First of all, I'm not going to make Akira be shy, nor am I going to make her a slut or anything. She's comfortable with her body, and has worn a number of midrif bearing shirts. The reason she was so upset about Haldir seeing her doing yoga was one, she was still a bit mad about him seeing her naked, and also when she doesn't trust him very much. She's not afraid of him, but she just doesn't really like the idea of some creepy dude (which she thinks Haldir is at the moment) watching her and stuff. I mean, come on, if you landed in some alternate universe, and the guy who withheld food from you had seen you naked, and you already thought he was some kind of freaky perv. was watching you stretching or something, you might not be to happy either. *shudders* It's kind of like my gym teachers...But at least I know your paying attention!! ^_^  
  
That's it I think. Oh yeah! HALDIR!!!!!  
  
Haldir- WHAT?!  
  
Commodores R Ppl 2 says HI!  
  
Haldir- And...? *gets hit in the head with a flip flop* I mean, Grettings and salutations. You know, that is soo true. Commodores ARE ppl too...  
  
*rolls eyes* Anyway, I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Some1 told me I update faster then anyone they know! Ain't I just the greatest? Please review!!! 


	11. The memory of a great one

Hello all. Nice to see you have returned. Oh my GAWD! I like have 97 reviews. *jumps happily up and down on throne* Yah!  
  
Haldir- Hey...since when do you have a throne?  
  
Anyway, thank you to everyone who review. Thank you to my beta, for helping me out.   
  
Haldir- How come you get a throne, and I don't? That's not fair!  
  
Shut up I'm graciously thanking people for reviewing here! He he...don't ask me where I got the idea for Twsiter. I have a seriously warped mind. La la la la.  
  
Haldir- So...do you like go to Thrones-R-Us or something? E-bay. Somebody tell me please!!!  
  
~~~  
  
A soft breeze ruffled the golden leaves of the mallorn trees in the forest. Haldir's keen elven eyes scanned the area, searching for anything or anyone which should not have been there. He could not shake the feeling of gloom that had come over him and his men. It seemed that the moment they had stepped far away from the Southern Gates of Lothlorien, an ominous feeling of dread had passed over them. The march warden could feel it now in the trees, as well as in the air that hung thick around him. There was evil floating through the forest, an evil, that did not seem to be coming from the threat of Mordor, which on it's own was great enough.   
  
The elven scouting group traveled slowly back to their home that day, the dark feeling seeming to hold them back. When they finally did reach their city, all were relieved. None more so perhaps then the captain himself.   
  
Haldir was moving quietly to his talan. He had been scouting around the wood for a few days, barely getting any rest except for a few peaceful hours the first day he and his men had camped in the forest. While on his way, he caught a glimpse of Akira.   
  
She was lying out on the grass, that strange CD player on her head. His feet carried him, quite unwillingly, closer to the young woman. Her dark red hair was spread around her. She was wearing another midriff bearing shirt, this time a dark green t-shirt with a skull on it. Her jeans were once again black, and very baggy, with a few chains going around them as a belt. A small frown tugged on Haldir's lips. She dressed nothing like a proper lady should. Though, remembering the trouble that he had caused by pointing that out last time, he refrained from saying anything.   
  
As he gazed at her, that same feeling of discomfort came over him. That feeling that something was coming, something threatening, something that he could not avoid. The march warden took a few steps away from the young woman, who had yet to notice him standing there. Was it possible that this feeling was coming from Akira? He did not know how such a thing could be true. After all, she was only a young human girl. What things of evil could she bring? He did not know, but Haldir was sure he would not be able to rest in peace anytime soon with this grey cloud hanging above him. There was something about this young woman, something that he had not been told. He turned and set out to look for the one person who would perhaps know if Akira had anything to do with the shadow passing over the Golden Wood. The Lady of the Galadhrim.   
  
~~~  
  
Galadriel, who had been sitting in her garden, lying on the grass letting the warmth of the sun wash over her, looked up when she saw Haldir coming towards her.   
  
"Captain?" she questioned softly. "Why do you come to me now? You and your men have been scouting the wood for many days, I had thought that you would wish to take some rest."   
  
Haldir nodded, and let out a breath. "Akira," he said softly, remembering whom it was he was speaking with. "I know that there is something hidden about the young woman. Something, I believe, that you are aware of, yet have not told me. Why place me in the position of protecting her if you do not plan to tell me all you know about her?" he questioned. The march warden tried to keep the accusing tone out of his voice. He knew that Galadriel was wise beyond many years, and that if she was indeed keeping something, it must have been for his own good. But still he could not shake this feeling.   
  
The lady smiled at him, a warm, sad kind of smile, which told the captain that indeed there was something she had been keeping secret. "Akira, as you know, is not of our time, nor even of our world. There are many things about her which are unknown to us all." Galadriel could see, even though the march warden tried to keep his face emotionless, that he did not believe the words she had spoken to him. Standing herself up gracefully, she picked her next statement carefully.   
  
"There is little that I can tell you, Haldir of Lorien, about this young woman from another world. Only that which you yourself already know. She does not belong here on Middle Earth. She was not meant to live with creatures whom she only fancied figments of old myths. Nor was she meant to live such a life of pain which she had in her own world."   
  
"Akira was placed in your care, young captain, for two reasons. You were the one who found her, and though I am sure you had your own reservations and concerns, brought her here none the less. It was an act of kindness which I have not before seen. And though I am still unsure of why exactly Akira is here, it is obvious that she was brought to you for a reason."   
  
"You are both brave and strong, Haldir. And I believe that Akira will indeed need protection. This is all I know, that I promise you."   
  
Haldir tried to take in the information. It seemed Lady Galadriel knew as little as he did. Another slow smile graced her lovely features as the march warden met her eye contact.   
  
"Do you remember the last time we spoke, Haldir?" she asked softly.   
  
The march warden thought for a moment. "Yes," he replied. "You told me to follow my heart, no matter where it would lead me." She nodded smiling, glad to see he had been listening to her. "I've still no idea what that means," he admitted with a bit of a frown.   
  
"You will," she assured him. "Soon, you will know the meaning of these words Haldir. But I fear for you," she said.   
  
The march warden took a step forward, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Fear for me? There is no reason for fear. As you said, I am both brave and strong. There is no need for concern on my part, my Lady."   
  
A look of sadness passed over the elven Lady's face, but was quickly replaced by a smile. "It is not your body which I fear for, march warden," she told him. "It is your own heart. Long have you tried to keep it from being reached. You have tried to lock yourself away from the love or care of another, even of your own race. That is why I fear for you."   
  
If he was confused before, he was more confused now. She feared for his heart? He shook his head. He did not understand her words. Haldir had come to speak about Akira, not about himself or his own problems. He looked up sharply, his face a stoic mask, nothing showing but the confusion in his deep blue eyes.   
  
"What does this have to do with Akira?" he questioned suddenly.   
  
The Lady said nothing, only smiled. He was beginning to greatly dislike that smile. It was as if she was taunting him. She *did* know something about the young woman, something that possibly had to do with the march warden himself, and she was not speaking anything about it.   
  
"I am afraid that although this may be something I know, I can not tell you." Before the march warden could ask why, she interrupted. "There are things which I know that you do not, young march warden. That is the way it has always been. You have never questioned me before."   
  
He let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. "I know. It is only...this shadow hanging above our home, I sometimes feel it around Akira as well. This must mean something. If you know, I feel you should inform me of this. After all, I am supposed to be protecting her."   
  
With this Galadriel nodded, and took one step torward the march warden. The soft smile had gone for her face, and was replaced by a very serious look. "And you must do this, Haldir," she said almost gravely. "Protect Akira with your life. Never let any harm fall upon her, for we may all regret it."   
  
Haldir stood for some more moments after Galadriel had said this. It was then he realized she had spoken all she was going to say to him on the matter. He bowed, and took his leave from the Lady of the Golden Wood.  
  
~~~  
  
Akira stretched her arms above her head and smiled, taking in a deep breath of the sweet smelling air. It had been a few weeks since the Fellowship had left Lothlorien, and the young woman still found herself thinking about the hobbits at times.   
  
Her eyelids fluttered open after a few moments of stretching. She wasn't aware of how long she had been in Middle Earth. She frowned slightly. The young woman wasn't even sure of what month it was. She thought that it was still winter, but couldn't quite be sure.   
  
The red head looked down at her watch. She smiled slightly when she remember Haldir's first reaction to seeing it. He had asked her what type of devilry it was. The face of the watch was set on a large leather band, with flames inside of it, blazing behind the numbers. It read 12:37. Haldir was seven minutes late. Maybe she should send out a search party for him or something.   
  
The march warden arrived moments later, looking rested. He carried a sword with him, one not his own. Akira watched him curiously as he walked closer to her, holding out the sword.  
  
"This is an authentic Elven blade. It is lighter, sharper, and deadlier then the sword which you have been using," he said as he handed it to her.  
  
The young woman raked her deep brown eyes over the sword. The blade was a bit shorter then the one she had now, and seemed to glow even more brightly as the light hit it's tip. It's handle was white, and had an elvish design of flowers etched into it.   
  
"Bad ass," she commented as she took the sword and held it in her hands. It was much lighter then her other, and it felt strange to hold it in her hands.  
  
Haldir raised an eyebrow at this 'bad ass' comment. He assumed, by the way she eyed it, that it must have been of positive meaning. She was still holding it with both of her hands. But he had to admit, she had gotten better. She had enough skill to be able to handle an elven blade now. "I should name it, right?" she asked a bit unsurely. "I mean, Frodo named his. So, should I name mine?"  
  
The elf starred at her blankly for some moments. "If you wish," he answered.  
  
Akira looked the sword over a few times, attempting to think of a name for it. She frowned. "I'm not good with names," she said softly, almost as if she was talking to herself. "I had a dog once, ended up naming him Fluffy. Even though he didn't have any hair..." She trailed off, scrunching her brow as she tried to think of a name that would be fit for a such a weapon. Haldir watched her a bit curiously. Honestly, had he known it would have taken her this much time, he would have instructed her specifically not to name it. The teenager smiled brightly, and clutched her sword. "I shall name it, Vicious."  
  
The elfin captain could not help but question as to why she would name her sword Vicious. The words simply rolled out of his mouth, and he immediately wished that he hadn't, knowing it would only cause another delay of their lessons.  
  
"You know, like Sid Vicious. Wait...no, you don't know who Sid is. Well, he's this really kick ass singer. And so, in honor of him and his great voice and hotness, and he has an ample supply of both, I name my sword Vicious." She smiled. It was a perfect name for her sword.   
  
Akira blinked with that realization. She had a *sword*. An elvish sword to be exact. That was something she had never expected to happen ever. Haldir shook his head a bit, then called her back to reality to begin their sparring.  
  
~~~  
  
The red head noticed how distracted Haldir seemed to be during their lesson. Of course he still beat her, though she didn't doubt he could with two hands tied behind his back blindfolded. She wanted to ask what was up. Maybe she just wasn't worth his actual paying attention.   
  
"Hello! Earth to pretty boy!" Akira said, poking Haldir in the shoulder. The march warden turned to the young woman. They had just finished their lesson, and he had let his mind drift to the conversation which he'd had with Galadriel the day earlier. And there she went, calling him pretty boy again.   
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "You just kind of drifted off, like no body was home." Akira walked over to where the captain had laid her sword's, which she still found was the coolest statement ever, sheath. It was dark brown leather, a simple flowing design on it's side.   
  
"I have been thinking," Haldir announced as the young woman slid her blade into it's sheath.   
  
"You? Thinking? Wow, you really *do* have something other then hot air in that pretty blond head of yours," she muttered sarcastically under her breath. Haldir said nothing about the comment, only idly noted how her insults tended to include the word pretty in them, and continued.  
  
"You do not seem to have been regaining much strength," he said.   
  
Akira scoffed at the statement. "Not that I had any strength to begin with."  
  
"Would you stop interrupting?" the march warden asked narrowing his eyes in annoyance. The young woman shut her mouth, smiled with fake sweetness, and motioned for him to continue. The captain resisted rolling his eyes at her. "As I was saying, maybe lessons in the sword are not enough to help you get better. Orophin suggested maybe I show you around the wood, that perhaps a hike or something would help you begin regaining your strength."   
  
The red head thought about. Alone? In the woods? With Haldir? Oh yeah, that was her idea of fun, she could hardly wait! She blinked at him. The captain waited for an answer. "Um...yeah, as enjoyable as being alone in a strange secluded forest with you sounds, maybe not."  
  
Akira had to admit, she *did* trust him a bit more then she had earlier. Though he did seem to be a bit arrogant, ok, very arrogant, he didn't seem like he would hurt her. But she didn't think she trusted the elf enough to walk around the woods alone with him. Yet, anyway.  
  
~~~  
  
Eh...was this chapter to boring? Oh well...review anyway. Did you pay attention to the Gal/Hal convo. It reveal plot pointers!!! Hey, Haldir.  
  
Haldir- *still muttering about throne* Yo.  
  
fanfictiongeek36 says hello, and that you are ever so hot.   
  
Haldir-...-  
  
And if you would like to say anything to Haldir, a greetings, any archery pointers, marriage proposals, feel free to put them in your review. I promise Haldir will answer them!   
  
Haldir- Ha! Yeah right! I have better things to do. Like find me a throne...MARRIAGE PROPOSAL?!?!?!  
  
You can only ask if you review ^_^!! 


	12. Chillin' with the march warden

Howdy all. Wow, I got over a 100 reviews. *squeals with joy*  
  
Haldir- *jumps up and down on pink and purple fuzzy thrown* Could you have gotten something a bit more, I don't know, regal then fuzzy mermaid designs?  
  
...hmm...probably.   
  
Haldir- *falls off thrown at stupidity of author*  
  
Anyway, I'd like to know who gave me my 100th review, so if you know could you e-mail me or something, or put it in your next review? It'd be great.  
  
~~~  
  
Akira snuggled into her pillow and wrapped the white sheet around her more closely. She was having a wonderful dream. She should have probably been waking up at the moment, but she was to busy getting her first good night's sleep in weeks.   
  
Haldir looked impatiently at his sword. Were was she? Absently, he began strumming his fingers in an irritated fashion looking irritably around as he waited for her. Rumil sighed.   
  
"Just because she is late," he began grabbing his brothers fingers, "it does not mean you have to take it out on the tree." The captain pulled his hand away from his brother and glared at him.   
  
"She was supposed to be here over half an hour ago. What in the Valar could she be doing?"   
  
The other elf rolled his eyes, and smiled as he spotted Lady Siltathar. "Why not go and check on her, since you are indeed so worried."   
  
The captain thought about that idea, but quickly decided against it. He remembered the last times he had went into Akira's talan without her knowing. First he had nearly gotten his nose broke, and the second he had seen her dressing. He had no desire for either to happen again. Well, at least the first one...   
  
"Excuse me brother," Rumil said, flashing a smile to the elven woman as she passed. "I have matters that I must attend to."   
  
Haldir simply shook his head as he watched his brother wander over to the elven woman, striking up a conversation with as much charm as he could muster. He then glanced around again, looking for any sign of the red haired teen. She was nowhere. He did not dare venture to her talan once again, for who knew what perils he might face there.   
  
~~~   
  
Keeping his eyes shut tightly, placing a hand over his nose, and using the other hand to feel his way around, Haldir stood in the entry way of Akira's talan.   
  
"Akira?" he asked. "Are you in here?" He did not open his eyes, for fear of what he may see, and he dared not move any further, should the young woman be sleep walking. He stayed in place for many minutes, using his keen elvish hearing to try and detect the young woman's presence. "Akira?" The sound of soft, even breathing assured Haldir that the young woman must have been sleeping if it was indeed she there. Taking a chance, he cracked an eye open slightly, prepared to shield his eyes should the young woman not be decent once again.   
  
A heavy sigh of relief filled the talan as he saw that she was sleeping. Thank the heavens. He knew better then to edge closer to her, so instead he lingered in the doorway.   
  
"Wake up," he commanded from the entry. "Akira. Lessons. Wake up," Haldir said once again. She did not stir, only snuggled in deeper to the pillows.   
  
Sighing heavily, the march warden took a few steps into the room. It was littered with clothes and other things spread across the floor. He scowled at the mess that was the talan. He saw a large black duffle bag sitting in the corner, and spied a great deal of papers on top of it. Curious, he warily stepped passed Akira's sleeping form and made his way to the bag. He knelt down and picked up the papers.   
  
The first paper he looked at was a rough sketch of the hobbits which had left Lothlorien only a few weeks ago. Frodo was sitting down, his eyes seemingly fixated on a point not shown in the drawing. Sam was next to the ring bearer, happily nibbling on a piece of lembas. Pippin and Merry were standing in the far right corner, each holding their swords, seeming to be walking towards the other half-lings.   
  
Another was of Rumil and Orophin. Haldir's face softened a bit as he studied the sketch. His brother's stood side by side, each holding their arrows, aimed at the targets. Orophin's face as drawn well, lines of concentration creasing in his forehead. Rumil seemed to be distracted as a lady elf passed by.   
  
The next was another elf. His long hair was flowing behind him, almost as if there was a wind whipping around him. He held his long bow tightly in one hand, and his other hung loosely to his side. His eyes were drawn with a great depth, and it could be told that a great deal of time was spent on them, trying to get them exactly right. His face was stoic, expressionless, except for the bit of sadness that could be traced by the well drawn lines of his face. Akira had obviously spent a great deal of time on it.   
  
Which surprised Haldir. Since, it was obviously, a sketch of the captain himself.   
  
"These are lovely," he said softly, barely glancing up at the young woman behind him. His gaze lingered on the picture of him, before turning to the next. It was of Lady Galadriel, sitting in her garden, a look of peace and serenity drawn onto her lovely features. The trees and flowers were drawn with great detail, making the picture almost seem real. "Beautiful even," he commented to himself. "You drew these."   
  
It was not a question, but a statement. Akira reached down and quickly grabbed the sketches out of the elf's hands. He stood up, turning slowly to face her. Her cheeks were once again flushing a shade of light pink. "You shouldn't go through other peoples stuff," she informed him a bit angrily.   
  
"I was merely looking at them," Haldir said in his defense. "I did not mean to upset or wake you." He glanced down at the drawings which she was still clutching. He reached out his hand slowly to them. "May I see the rest?" the march warden questioned.   
  
The young woman starred dumbly at him. He wanted to see the rest? Well, he had said that they were beautiful. She was planning to say no, and yell at him to get out of her room, but she suddenly found herself extending her hand to give them to him. Haldir took the drawings, and began studying one. Akira felt her face flush. She'd sketched a few, a lot, of pictures of the march warden. So, she may not have really liked the guy, but he was a wonderful model for sketches. His deep eyes, and mythical good looks, made it hard *not* to draw him. And besides, he looked so much better on paper then he truly was in real life.   
  
Haldir could not get over the detail of the drawings. He glanced up at Akira every so often, seeing the red on her cheeks seeming to intensify each time he looked at another sketch. There were several of the hobbits, most of them together, but a few of Frodo sitting alone, or of Pippin and Merry arguing over some lembas. There was one of the entire Fellowship as well. A few of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, sitting on their thrones, looking over their elven city. The march warden noticed, but did not comment, and the fact that he had also seen some more pictures of him. In each sketch he was standing alone. In one he had been holding his sword, looking as if he was ready to go into battle. In another, the captain had been leaning against a tree, his eyes closed as if he was in deep relaxation.   
  
"Are you done yet?" questioned Akira, who was slightly embarrassed since she knew that the march warden had seen at least three pictures of himself already. He was probably getting the wrong idea, and heaven knew that he didn't need any ego boosts, he had more then enough of that already. Haldir handed the sketches back to their owner. The red head took them and quickly shoved them into one of the pockets of her large duffle bag.   
  
She turned her attention back to the march warden, who was still standing there with a trace of curiosity on his face. Akira smoothed a piece of dark auburn hair behind her ear. "What were you doing in here?" she asked quietly. "I mean, I would have thought that after getting punched in the nose and seeing me naked that you would have learned your lesson."   
  
"One," Haldir began calmly. "As I have said before, I saw nothing." She glared at him. "And speaking of lessons, you missed your sparring lessons with Rumil and myself. I wish to know why." The young woman yawned a little and stretched her arms above her head.   
  
"I was sleeping," she informed him. "But I'm up now. So I guess lessons are still on."   
  
The march warden noted the sound of disappointment in the young woman's voice as she said this. "I have told you before, I have things that I must do. Since you did not show up, then you have simply missed lessons for today. Tomorrow, I expect you to be there on time, for I do not have the time to wait around for you," he said turning to leave the talan.   
  
"Like what?" Akira asked, a bit angry that he was storming off. Haldir turned back to her, eyeing the young woman as to her meaning. "What do you have to do?" she questioned again.   
  
He thought for a moment. "I..." he began. To be truthful, he could not think of anything. He must have *something* to do. He was the march warden for Valar's sake. He furrowed his brow in frustration. "My plans are of little importance. You have missed today's lesson, and that is all that you need to be informed of."   
  
With a smug smile on her face, Akira neared him. "So you don't have anything to do. Pitiful. I mean, you *are* supposed to be the march warden and everything, and you really have nothing better to do then to hang out with me," she stated. Haldir narrowed his blue eyes.   
  
"Hang out?" he questioned, the unfamiliar phrase causing him to raise his eyebrows in confusion. "I do not know what this means, but I certainly have no plans on 'hanging out' with you. As you said I *am* the march warden, and I have matters to attend to." Matters which at the moment, he could not exactly think of. But he was sure he must have *something*. The young woman shook her head.   
  
"Hang out means to like, talk to and be around and stuff. And your talking to me now, so there," she retorted, a look of triumph beginning to show on her features. Haldir frowned. He was hanging out with Akira, for lack of anything better to do. He really *was* pitiful.   
  
~~~   
  
The unlikely couple walked through one of the many beautiful gardens of Lothlorien, Haldir naming the flowers which seemed to catch Akira's interest. This 'hanging out' had not been an idea welcomed by either of the two, but the young woman had missed her sparring lesson, and the march warden really didn't have anything else to do.   
  
"Why did you wish for me to show you the gardens?" Haldir questioned the woman as she bent down to smell some of the flowers sprouting about another mallorn tree. She ran her hands lightly over the soft petals, and stood up once again to face him.   
  
She shrugged and continued walking. "I don't know," she said. "I was bored, and I can't find any more batteries for my CD player, and the hobbits are gone, and usually around this time Rumil is chasing that woman around, and Orophin is doing whatever it is that guy does, and Anfarawen is probably with her husband."   
  
The captain scowled. "So, I was your last choice?"   
  
"Yep," she answered.   
  
Gee, didn't he feel all warm and cuddly inside.   
  
Akira sighed as she plopped down next to a mallorn tree. Her gaze wandered from a colorful arrangement of flowers to Haldir, who was standing with his back turned to her. When did she become so pathetic that she was spending her time with someone who would rather have their limbs torn off by orcs then to talk to her? Whatever an orc was anyway. She really hadn't asked anyone. "Haldir," she said gaining the march warden's attention. When he turned their eyes met. Akira thought back to times when she would have turned away, and tried to hide behind the tree she was leaning against. Over the time she had been here, many strange things had happened, one of the most strange probably being that she learned not to be afraid of Haldir. Not that she trusted him much yet, but she wasn't scared of him. "What's it like being an elf?"   
  
The captain blinked once or twice. The question had seemingly come out of nowhere. He walked over to where she was sitting and took a seat as well. "What it's like being an elf?" he repeated thinking over what his answer would be carefully. "I suppose I can not really tell you, for I have never been anything other then what I am. I can only tell you that as an elf, I have a connection with nature, the beloved woods in which I live for example," he said.   
  
The young woman nodded, and rested her head on the tree. "Do you know magic or anything?"   
  
He frowned and turned to her, their gazes meeting once again. "I do not know what this 'magic' is. And I suppose that even if I did I would not be able to answer your question. Elves are blessed with keen hearing, sight, natural grace and agility, if that has anything to do with magic. We heal faster, and do not need as much rest as your kind."   
  
"What's the deal with not closing your eyes when you sleep? It's freaky," she commented.   
  
"That, I can not answer," Haldir informed her. "All I know is we do. And as for it being freaky, well, I find you sleeping with your eyes closed of equal freakiness."   
  
Akira smiled, though the march warden did not find anything he had said amusing. It was something about the way he said 'of equal freakiness' that made the slang term seem to, regal, almost elegant. It was quite funny. "Why?" he questioned. She shrugged again, and shook her head.   
  
"Just wondering what it is to be a hugger of the trees," she said.   
  
Hugger of the trees? He truly never would understand her language. They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence for many minutes. At some length, Haldir spoke again. "What is it like to be a human?" He had often wondered this. What is must be like to be human, to be so fragile and have such a short length of time in this life. He wondered how men could feel at peace without having a connection to the earth.   
  
Akira thought for some moments. "It's interesting," she replied. She was sure that compared to being an elf, who all seemed to be so beautiful and graceful without even trying, that clumsy humans with all of their flaws must have seemed like an insignificant race.   
  
"Interesting? Vagueness is not your specialty, Akira. I have answered your question, I bid you to answer mine."   
  
An odd feeling of déjà vu passed over the young woman when he said this. She thought a bit harder for a few moments. How could she sum up being mortal to someone like him? How could she put the feelings of joy, happiness, embarrassment, sadness, sorrow, hope, loss, and everything else into words that he would understand.   
  
She smiled sadly, and stood up. Haldir watched her curiously as she began heading towards the rest of he gardens. He stood up, and with a few strides of his long legs, easily caught up to the red head. "Akira?" he asked trying to gain her attention. The young woman turned her head, meeting the march wardens gaze and softly answered his questioned.   
  
"Painful," she whispered.   
  
The elf took in the word, and then nodded. He continued in their tour of Lothlorien.   
  
~~~  
  
All righty. Now. Haldir.  
  
Haldir- What now?  
  
Ahem:   
  
Commodores R Ppl 2 asks if you would marry her.  
  
Daughter of the Roses suggets The Golden Wood Gift Shop in downtown Lothlorien for a thrown, but since I already got you one from Toys-R-Us, that's not really relevent. Unless your looking for a girl to settle down with...  
  
Sweet A.K want's you to marry her too.   
  
Nenuial, how dare you suggest that I bribe for reviews? I would never! Thank you for the help with that chappy.   
  
Haldir-...-  
  
So, who's marrage proposal shall you accept?  
  
Haldir-...I can't belive ppl actually asked...um...ah... *plays Jepordy music* My heart all ready belongs to someone.   
  
Fangirls- *cry*  
  
Haldir- FLUFFY!  
  
All-...-  
  
Please review! 


	13. Jawbreaker

I meant to update this sooner, but my dang computer wasn't working, so I couldn't send it to my beta, and so it took forever, and then the stupid thing took an hour to connect...  
  
Haldir- Can you just get on with the story already?  
  
Who? What? When? Where?   
  
~~~  
  
Haldir starred down at the small round object. He held the red candy cautiously between his thumb and index finger, and twirled it around. What kind of strange thing was it? He rolled it around, feeling its smooth surface. He held it up to his nose, taking in a deep breath of the odd object. His cold blue eyes narrowed at it suspiciously.   
  
"It's not infected or anything, honestly," Akira said sighing as she watched the elf handle the small piece of candy. "It's just a jaw breaker."  
  
He raised an eyebrow as he rolled it around in the palm of his hand. "Jaw breaker? What does it do?" he questioned.  
  
The young woman rolled her eyes. "It doesn't *do* anything. You eat it."   
  
He blinked at the red head then at the small object. "Eat it? But, it is so small. It could not possibly provide one with any energy. Nor does it appear very filling."  
  
The young woman smiled. She had to remind herself that he was just an elf. The red head leaned her back against the wall. A few more weeks had passed in the elven city. Akira had deemed that thought she might not yet completely trust the march warden, she did not have to be afraid of him. This discovery had made her become much more relaxed around the elf. Haldir picked up on this, and was glad that she was finally beginning to trust him more.  
  
After yet another sparring lesson, the young woman had plopped down on some grass and began wolfing down a bag of candy she had found a few days earlier in her duffle bag. Naturally curious, the march warden had asked what exactly those things were.  
  
"You're missing the point," Akira said. "You eat them because they taste good. Actually, their not really that good for you," she admitted frowning. "But they taste good." The march warden starred at it for some more moments. "It's a red one, you'll like it."  
  
Taking her advice warily, the elf popped the 'jaw breaker' into her mouth. The young woman's large brown eyes widened. "No!" she said. Nearly chocking on the jaw breaker, Haldir stilled and spit it out into his hand. She smiled weakly at the panting elf and patted his back. "You OK?" she asked trying not to giggle. The march warden glared at her.   
  
"What was wrong with it?"  
  
She blinked at him, then frowned and pulled out another. "Nothing was *wrong* with it. You're just not supposed to swallow it. Or bite down on it," she said handing him a green candy.  
  
He starred down at it. "Then what *am* I supposed to do with it?" he questioned glaring down at the object.  
  
"Just...like...suck on it for a while," she said popping one into her own mouth.  
  
Haldir regarded the object as the young woman held it out to him. He looked from her, to the jawbreaker, and then back to her. She rolled her eyes and put it in the palm of his hand. He watched Akira for a few moments. She seemed to be content while sucking on the small candy. The march warden, after long moments of internal debate, placed the jaw breaker in his mouth.   
  
The red head watched Haldir with amusement as he tasted his first jaw breaker. Surprisingly enough to the elf, it did not taste at all unpleasant. In fact it was quite sweet. He could understand why someone would eat one of them now.   
  
Akira tossed a glance towards the march warden to see him almost completely absorbed in tasting the foreign food. Who knew someone could be so impressed with a jaw breaker?   
  
"Akira," the elf said rolling the piece of candy around in his mouth.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked.  
  
"Why do they call it a jaw-"   
  
Crunch.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
~~~  
  
Haldir glared coldly at Akira and her bag of candy as he rubbed his jaw. The young woman sighed and shook her head, popping another piece of candy into her mouth.  
  
"Don't blame me," she said defensively. "It's not *my* fault that you don't know how to follow directions. I told you not to bite down."  
  
The march warden scowled at her. "Yes, but you did not tell me that it would possibly injure me should I did in fact bite down on it. You did not give me the proper information."  
  
"It's a freaking jaw breaker. Where do you think the name came from?" the red head questioned.   
  
"I did not know," he answered. "You could have told me the dangers of it. I do not understand why someone would go through that for a piece of candy. It does not even taste all that good."  
  
The young woman rolled her eyes and sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. After Haldir's little 'accident' with the jaw breaker, he had stormed off to his talan. Who knew he was so sensitive? Akira had run onto him later when she had been heading to the gardens for some nice relaxing yoga. He'd glared at her when she'd questioned his jaw. "You don't have to cry about it pretty boy," she stated dryly. "You had a blond moment and bit down. It happens."  
  
"I did not have a blond moment," he retorted. "And do you see any tears? No, I think not. People in your world must be insane, eating things like that."  
  
"Actually," Akira countered. "People from my world are very intelligent. We have created many things that make our lives easier. *And* they are smart enough not to bite down on things called *jaw breakers*," she informed him.   
  
"And how is that?" Haldir questioned.   
  
The teenager looked at him. "Well, because they infer that from a name like jaw breaker, biting down may not be the brightest idea in the world..."  
  
Sighing, the elf interrupted. "I meant, how have they made peoples lives easier? This, I would like to know," he corrected.  
  
"Well..." she began. She sat down across from the elf, who had been lying about when she had come. Now he was sitting up, waiting for her answer. "How do you communicate with other elves?" she asked.  
  
"Long have the elves of Lorien been out of contact with our kindred. We rarely travel outside of the wood. Should the need arise for communication with the elves of Rivendell or another realm, they usually come to us, though there are times when we would travel there."  
  
The young woman smiled. "In *my* world, if someone wants to talk to someone else, all they have to do is pick up a phone, dial a number, and their connected instantly."  
  
"Phone?" the march warden questioned. This invention sounded quite intriguing.   
  
"It's like a machine. You pick up the receiver, push a few buttons, and then you can talk to the other person. Also, there's the internet. It allows you to send and receive messages in the blink of an eye. And then there are cell phones, and palm pilots, which are things that you can carry with you."  
  
Haldir attempted to follow as the teenager began describing the aspects of life in her world. He got particularly lost when she began trying to explain auto-mo-biles to him.   
  
Rumil, who had been half-way paying attention to the she elf on his arm, noticed his brother and Akira sitting in the grass. The young woman was talking at full speed, while Haldir appeared to be deeply absorbed in what she was saying.  
  
"Rumil?" Lathline questioned.   
  
The elf looked up, and smiled ruefully at the elven woman. "I am sorry," he apologized softly. "But I only saw my brother and the young Lady Akira sitting there, and I am afraid I was distracted. Forgive me," he said flashing a sincere smile of apologies. "I believe you were telling me about the mix up with your dress during the night of the ball. I dare say I am glad such a thing has never happened to me." Lathline raised an eyebrow. "I mean, not with a dress of course, for I do not wear such things. Those types of garments look much better on beautiful ladies such as yourself," he said, causing the she elf to blush slightly.  
  
"You flatter me," she said softly peering over the clearing. "She is a strange young girl, is she not? But it does appear that your brother has taken some liking to her."  
  
Rumil scrunched his brow a bit as he too looked at the couple sitting on the grass. "Lady Akira has been placed in her care," he said. "I do not think that there is anything else."  
  
The elven woman smiled at him. He was so cute when he had no idea what was going on. Haldir seemed almost entranced by the words Akira was telling him. The two elves continued walking.  
  
~~~  
  
"Your world seems...interesting," Haldir said at length.  
  
"It is."  
  
A silence drifted between the two. Akira had answered all of his questions as well as she possibly could. And now it seemed as if he was satisfied, for now at least, with the information he had gained. It was slightly uncomfortable sitting there with him, nothing to talk about. The young woman's dark eyes drifted across the garden. "Is that Rumil?" she asked, peering up, barely catching a glimpse as the blond elf and another elf whom she could not see began walking away.  
  
"I suppose it was," he said.   
  
The young woman turned again to the march warden. "What are your brothers like?"  
  
"Orophin is a good fighter, very skilled, and is very responsible. Rumil is also skilled, and responsible, though more distracted by the elven women of our city then our brother," he said, traces of a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"What were they like when you were younger?" Akira didn't know why she was asking him so many questions about his family. Maybe she was simply trying to fill the awkward silence that had seemed to fall upon them, or maybe she truly was curious about his past. She frowned a bit at this. Why would she be?  
  
Haldir thought about the question. His brothers had acted much the same now as they had when they had been younger. Though they were more skilled, and wiser, they still seemed to be intent on pestering him at every chance they got. "Troublesome," he answered scowling a bit. "They enjoyed embarrassing myself, as well as one another, as well as making themselves a nuisance at many times. Though, I would have to say Rumil has taken it upon himself to get under his skin more so then Orophin," the march warden explained.   
  
Akira found herself smiling at this information. "Ah, the joys of having siblings," she said.   
  
"Do you" he questioned idly.   
  
"What?"  
  
His blue eyes moved from a group of flowers to the young girl whom he was seated by. She had questioned about his family, he only found it right to ask about her own. "Do you have any siblings of your own?"   
  
The red head starred over at him before pulling her gaze away. She starred off at something. A silence fell upon them again. Haldir wondered if he had touched something a bit too personal. She had only just begun to trust him a bit more, and now he had probably gone and ruined it all by asking a simple question.   
  
He waited for her to answer, but she seemed deep in thought. Her face seemed pain, as if some terrible memories had been brought up. "No," she answered softly. She offered him a weak smile, which he could tell was forced upon her dark lips.   
  
The young woman knew that the march warden could probably tell that she was lying. But what was she supposed to do? Talking about his brothers, she hadn't even thought that he would ask her as to her own family. She berated herself mentally, wishing she would have never even brought up the subject.   
  
Akira couldn't tell him, of course. There was no way. She hadn't ever told *anyone*, now that she thought about it. No one had ever questioned her about her sister. It wasn't as if she had any friends or anyone who ever cared about her enough to ask. And besides, it wasn't as if she went around bearing her soul to everyone. Looking over at the elf, she suddenly felt as if she *wanted* to tell him.   
  
Something that thoroughly baffled and even scared her. She could never tell anyone about her sister. Especially not a heartless march warden like Haldir. How could she possibly tell him about Alan without revealing everything else she so desperately wanted to hide?  
  
She couldn't, and she wouldn't  
  
~~~  
  
Short yes, fun yes!!! Hal eating jawbreakers. *giggles* REVIEWS!  
  
Haldir- *sighs*  
  
Commodores R Ppl 2- SHE LOVES YOU MORE THEN ICE CREAM! Which is really yummy...mmm...ice cream. Anyway, s'kay it took you a while to review. Took me a while to update! Glad you liked the chap. ^_^. And hey, she knows elvish.  
  
Gothic Angel of Death- One, I like your name. *twitches* Two, Haldir, will you got out with or little Angel?  
  
pippin-luva99- Pippin (itn't he just the cutest hobbit ever?!), says you are sexy. Must agree with that.  
  
So Hal, commnets, questions, anything?  
  
Haldir- What's ice cream?  
  
*falls over anime style*  
  
Haldir- I'm to sexy for my bow...to sexy for my hair...  
  
AHHH! I'VE CREATED A MONSTER!  
  
Haldir- I'm to sexy for my ears...to sexy for my shirt...  
  
It's going to go away, it's going to go away.  
  
Haldir- *watches as author begins rocking back in fourth in the damp corner* Hmm...I wonder where that burst of idioicy came from. Oh well. REVIEW! I'm to sexy for my arrow...to sexy for my fluff...to sexy... 


	14. Mr Chester of the Happy Hands

Howdy ya'll. This is the next chapter, obviously. Took me a while to put it up. Stupid internet connections. Darn those Canadians!  
  
Haldir- I thought they were just tapping your phone?  
  
They are, but it effects my internet as well.   
  
Haldir- People say I'm paranoid. It's not like I think I have Canadians tapping my phone.  
  
Do you even have a phone?  
  
Haldir- Shut up and get to the story.   
  
~~~  
  
The young woman stifled a groan as she buried her face into the pillow. It had been the same routine for weeks now, and she was tired of it. Wake up, eat, lessons, hang out with Anfarawen and maybe Rumil and Orophin, pester Haldir, eat some more, then more sleep. She was so incredibly bored of it.   
  
And it wasn't as if Lothlorien was boring. That was far from the truth. Akira could spend hours simply admiring the beauty of the woods which she had somehow ended up in. It was only that she was feeling restless. And she really knew only one to help end that.  
  
Being as quite as possible so as not to alert anyone of her presence, the red head watched as Haldir spoke to an elven woman. Much like him, she had flawless pale skin, long blond hair which was pulled back, and wore a light blue dress, which hung nicely to her and accentuated her curves. She was beautiful. And for some reason, the young woman found herself not particularly caring for the she elf.   
  
When the elf walked away, Akira stepped out. Haldir noticed her, and wondered if she had been watching his exchange with the elven woman. If she had she said nothing as she came up to him.   
  
"Hi ya," she said with a smile. The march warden eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"What do you want?" he questioned.  
  
Blinking once or twice, the young woman simply stared at the elf. "Want something? Why, pretty boy, whatever do you mean?"   
  
The captain raised an eyebrow. "You must want something, for it is obvious that you were seeking me out, and since we have no sparring lessons today, there must be another reason you came to find me," he stated.  
  
Akira sighed. "Um..." she began, unsure of what she wanted to say. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting then looking back down. "I was wondering, is that offer for the hike around Lothlorien still standing?"  
  
~~~  
  
Haldir had been slightly surprised when the young red head had come to him, asking for a tour of the Lothlorien wood. Though he had brought it up, he did not think she yet trusted him enough to be alone in the woods with him. Maybe she did. Maybe, despite walking in on her and that unfortunate game of Twister, despite him with holding food and acting so incredibly arrogant, she had seen passed that, and learned that when he had promised to keep her safe, he had meant it. Or, of course, she had been so incredibly bored she'd had to result in 'hanging out' with him again.  
  
Akira could not get over how beautiful the Golden Wood truly was. Unimaginably tall trees seemed to stretch for miles above them. The name 'Golden Wood' suddenly made sense as she saw all of the yellow leaves lying on the ground. Even though it was winter, it still appeared so beautiful. It was like something out of a fairy tale. Standing out there, the young woman felt as if a magic spell were being cast upon the forest, trapping it's beauty in that moment of time. She thought that if she simply left, she could return in a life time and nothing would have changed, that the forest would have looked exactly the same.   
  
The young woman's legs were beginning to ache as she and the march warden trudged up a golden leaf covered hill. Haldir tossed a glance back towards her. She appeared to be quite tired. He wondered why she had not asked them for a rest.  
  
The elf stopped at the top of the hill and watched as Akira made her way towards him. When she reached to top of the hill, she looked up at him, confused as to why he had stopped.  
  
"You seem tired," he stated. "I thought we may take a rest for a few moments."  
  
Dark brown eyes studied the elf as he made his way and took a seat near a tree. He seemed to look completely at peace simply sitting there, starring out into nothingness, waiting for her to join him. Akira trudged towards the march warden and took a seat next to him.   
  
The red head shoved her hand into one of the pockets in her baggy dark pants. When removing her hand, she produced a yellow war head and popped into her mouth. "Want one?" the teen asked Haldir, smirking a bit as he glared at the candy wrapper. She shoved it back into her pocket and sighed.  
  
A soft breeze ruffled the golden leaves of the forest. Her deep brown eyes starred up at the mallorn trees which seemed to loom above them. Living in a big city like Seattle, Akira never got to go out into the woods. So even though she wasn't sure, the young red head could only assume that Lorien was thousands of times more beautiful then those in her world.   
  
"I often came here," the captain said, gaining the young woman's attention as he suddenly began to speak. "When I was a child, I would wander away to this spot exactly to escape the troubles of home."  
  
She glanced at him, and wondered why he was telling her this. It wasn't that the information was all that significant or guarded; it was simply that he had told her something about his past, and she had not even asked. Was he...opening up? The thought nearly made the red head laugh as she shook it away. The march warden did not seem like the type to open up.   
  
"I used to hide in the attic," Akira found herself saying softly. "When we used to have our old house, lived in the 'berbs. I would go upstairs and look at all the old family photo albums. I'd stay up there for like, hours, until someone finally yelled at me to come down. I liked being up there. Never had anything else to do."   
  
Haldir wondered as to what the 'berbs' were. He could only assume it was a place where people lived in her time. He wanted to inquire as to whom she meant when she said 'we', but he decided not to press the issue, remembering the mood she had taken when he had questioned if she had any siblings of her own.  
  
Akira looked over at him. Her legs were feeling a bit better. She was not used to walking around so much. Well, at least through the forest anyway. Give her the crowded city streets and a transit and she was a Hell's Angel, but put her in the woods, and Akira was like a toddler with legs made of jelly as she tried to move around, avoiding everything while being completely distracted by the beauty of the place.   
  
"Who was that woman I saw you talking to?" the young woman questioned while brushing a way a loose hair. She furrowed her brow, wondering if she had brought a scrunchie or something with her. Out of the corner of her dark eyes, the red head glared at the elf sitting next to her. His hair always seemed to stay so perfect, while hers seemed to go all over the place. There truly was no justice in the world.  
  
Haldir gazed over the teenager sitting beside him. Woman? "Ah," he said after a few moments of thinking the question over. "You must mean Lady Lathline."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed softly after some moments. "Is she like your...girlfriend or something? I mean, the two of you looked awfully friendly..."  
  
The march warden raised an eyebrow, and then cut her off as he interjected with his own statement. "Girlfriend?" he questioned. Before being able to elaborate, the captain had continued. "She is not my lover, is that is what you mean. In fact, my brother Rumil happens to be courting her."   
  
Akira processed the information. It didn't seem to surprise her much, the fact that Haldir did not have a girlfriend. That was, she was sure that there had probably been some elf out there who had set her sights on him, only to find a cold arrogant march warden underneath. The sound of Haldir's slightly amused voice caused the young woman to turn her head and face him. "Why so interested? Are you perhaps jealous?" the march warden asked, a smirk playing on his lips as she glared at him.  
  
Her? Jealous? Of him? All right, so, he may have been joking, but Akira could *not* miss a chance to take him and his might ego down a peg or two. So, instead of simply screaming in his face that she was just asking a freaking question, the young woman edged closer to the elf.   
  
Haldir regarded the woman who was nearing closer to him. The smirk had disappeared from his face as she did. A few loose strands of dark auburn hair, which had been neatly tucked behind the teen's ear, fell onto his shoulder. "Well," she breathed into his ear. "I guess you caught me."  
  
She could barely hide her smirk. This was going to be fun. Just wait until she saw the look on his face.  
  
The march warden wondered what in the name of Valar she was doing, getting so close to him, and then whispering into his ear. He had only been jesting when he'd asked if she was jealous. For the most part any way, letting his ego and the drawings he had found in her room get the best of him for only a few moments.   
  
Trying her hardest to keep a straight face, Akira leaned into him, her dark eyes meeting his light ones, filled with confusion. Recalling the exact words, she had to bite the inside of her lips not to laugh.   
  
"I want you," she whispered, causing the elf's eyes to nearly pop out from their sockets. "I need you. Oh baby, oh baby."  
  
He simply regarded her for some moments. Looking into her brown depths, Haldir could have sworn that she was serious.   
  
Akira smirked inwardly. That would teach him to call her jealous. Yep, she had definitely brought him down a bit. All right, she had probably watched 10 Things I Hate About You way too many times, but it was still funny. She tried not to laugh in his face as he starred at her in complete confusion and disbelief. Just as Akira was about ready to let out her evil laughter of triumph and yell psych in his face, Haldir did something that he never thought he would do. Never even really wanted to do, well at least until that moment.  
  
He pressed his lips to hers.   
  
~~~  
  
The young woman's eyes widened in shock. Haldir was kissing her. Haldir was kissing her! It took a few moments for the words to register in her brain. It took even longer for the feeling of the elf's lips moving softly against her own to bring reality crashing down on her. The thought of returning or responding to the kiss briefly ran through her mind, but she quickly dismissed the thought, wondering where in the hell that had come from. Instead she put her hands to his chest, and a bit more unsurely then she would have liked, shoved him away from her. The move was unexpected, and caused Haldir to fall onto his back.   
  
Pushing himself up onto his elbows, the elf and the woman regarded each other before they finally spoke.  
  
"What in the *hell* is the matter with you?!" she shrieked at him.  
  
Blinking with annoyance and confusion, the march warden began smoothing leaves out of his blond locks. "What do you mean what is the matter with me?" he questioned. "You were the one who began...pressing flesh...and *you*," he said narrowing his eyes, "were the one who said..."  
  
Akira's eyes widened with anger as she stood up, a bit more flustered then she would have liked to have been because of the march warden's kiss. "*I*, was joking! You know like ha ha...funny..." the young woman said. The elf glared at her coldly. Obviously, he was not amused. "I was only messing with you," Akira informed him. "I didn't mean for you take it literally." The elf stood up as well, but stayed a far distance from her.  
  
"Then you should not have said it," he retorted, keeping his voice calm and smooth.  
  
"Why is it I'm the one always getting blamed for everything?" she questioned, recalling the 'jaw breaker incident'. "And besides, I didn't think you were gonna get happy hands or go all Chester Molester on me!"  
  
He starred in disbelief at the red head. "What...who? I'm Haldir. Not this Chester...who's Chester? What are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "And I most certainly did not have these so called happy hands," he added indignantly. In order to prove this, he held out his hands in front of him. "See? They are just as...unhappy as they were a few moments ago."  
  
"Whatever!" she argued. "Your hands were traveling southwards and you know it!"  
  
"How dare you accuse me of having so called happy hands when only moments ago you were attempting to seduce me," he said rather irritably.  
  
Her anger flared. "One, I was just messing around! It's what you get for assuming that everyone is just so madly in freaking love with you. Two, you did so have happy hands and don't deny it. I *saw* you getting ready to try and do something. And three, you weren't exactly fighting me off now were you there pretty boy?" Akira questioned.   
  
The march warden could feel his own cheeks begin to flush. She had appeared sincere in her advances. Had he really gotten a case of the so-called happy hands? Haldir had not thought so, though the movements of his own hands were rather hazy at the moment. And, as to her last statement, no, he had not resisted in the least. In fact, he had technically made the first move, though it had been *her* who'd come on to him.   
  
Before he could retort, or say anything in defense, an arrow flew past the now almost closed distance between the two. Their argument forgotten, Akira looked to the arrow which was now embedded in one of the trees. Haldir looked passed the young woman's shoulder. Their eyes met, the red heads wide with confusion and a bit of fear. The elf grabbed her shoulders, beginning to shove her off into the opposite direction.  
  
"Run."  
  
~~~  
  
A cliffy! La la la la la!   
  
Haldir- I did inappropriate things in this chapter! Where did you come up with Chester Molester? You have issues!  
  
I know.   
  
Johnnydeppsgirl7- Well, I suppose this chapter answers your question.  
  
Gothic Flame- Apparently the jawbreaker left Hal's teeth just fine! And, as to your question, I can not tell you if Hal is going to come to our world, but thank you for thinking that I could do it goodishly. I used that word at school today. ^_^  
  
pippin-luva99- You love my story? It was in capitals too! Wicked. I will ask Haldir if he will go over and sing to you.   
  
Haldir- Ahem.   
  
Here I go, scream my lungs out  
  
And try to get to you  
  
You are my only one  
  
I let go, cause there's just no one  
  
Who get's me like you do  
  
You are my only, my only one   
  
Wow...you sing REALLY good. (He...I got him to sing a Yellowcard song. It's called 'Only One'. It is sooo good. Go get thier CD Ocean Avenue.)  
  
fanfictiongeek- She says that you are way way to sexy for your bow. And that you have no fluff. And that Sesshy and Sephy are hotter then you. (You are way to cruel Jen.)  
  
Haldir- I do have a fluff. *holds up purple pen with a fluffy feather on the end* And my thrown has fluffy things on it. So there! *sticks out tounge*  
  
Sweet A.K- My whole LIFE is a blond moment.  
  
Gothic Angel of Death- Haldir, if you could choose one person to see naked, who would it be and why?  
  
Haldir- Have you ever seen that movie Pat? With that person, and no one knows if they are a guy or a girl?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Haldir- I'd pick that person, just to see if it was a guy or a girl.  
  
Jade- The best Haldir romance fic you've read so far? *falls over* Thank you!  
  
Haldir- You know, Jade could have only read about two other stories.  
  
Why do you always have to bring me down? Also, Jade's sis wants to marry you.   
  
Commodores R Ppl 2- Asks if you won't marry, will you go out with her?  
  
Haldir- Well...no one else did ask me out this chapter...but what if someone else asks me out next chapter...I'm so confused. Umm...ok...I'll go out with her until the A/N of your next chapter, and see where our relationship is.  
  
*blinks* You'll actually go out with her?  
  
Haldir- It's not like I have anything better to do then to hang around your A/N's.  
  
Fluffy- But...what about us...I thought we had something together!  
  
Haldir- It's not you...it's me...I have needs!  
  
All righty then. *backs away* Review please. Hey you guy's, got an issue, grab a tissue.  
  
Fluffy- *sniffle* Thank you. 


	15. Ahhh! Orcs!

Stop looking at me like that.  
  
Haldir-...-  
  
I mean it. I'm not crazy!  
  
Haldir-...-  
  
I don't care what they said! You can check the back yard! I didn't do anything to him!  
  
Haldir- Riiight...that's what you said last time. You blamed it on the emu's!  
  
So...it was them. I swear it was. Thier just waiting until we all have our gaurd down...then thier coming for us. I know it!  
  
~~~  
  
Akira didn't even bother to look over her shoulder. First, an arrow had just been shot between them, and then Haldir had told her to run, and she wasn't about to argue with him. She whipped her entire body around as quickly as she could, and sped off.   
  
Her long legs moved faster then she knew they could. She slid down the hill which she and the march warden had just climbed up only minutes ago. As soon as she picked herself up, she took off again.  
  
Awful shrieks pierced the other wise calm, crisp winter air as Akira ran. They sounded inhuman. She didn't think that even an elf could make such a sound. Her mind screamed at her not to turn around. Haldir had told her to run. If she stopped, something bad, bad as in getting an arrow shot at her, was going to happen. Her feet kept moving, the fallen leaves crunching underneath her feet. Her breathing became heavy, and she was all too aware of the sharp pain throbbing in her side. Damn. She hated running.   
  
More screams echoed throughout the forest. She wanted to raise her hands to cover her ears, to try and block out the screaming, but she couldn't. Akira could see her breath in the air.   
  
As thoughts ran frantically through her mind, the thought of Haldir still up there on the hill, possibly battling some awful creatures, was telling Akira to turn around.  
  
The other, more rational part of her mind, told her to keep running, as far away as she possibly could.   
  
Rational was never a word to describe Akira Richards.  
  
Turning her head only slightly, the red head only saw a blur of black and gold before beginning to fall forwards. She slammed into the ground of the forest and a muffled a curse into the leaves. Why had she turned around? The young woman braced her hands on either side of her, pushing herself up so that she could begin running once again.   
  
But something stopped her. Something made the young red head stay on the ground, afraid to turn and see what it was behind her. There was laughing. Deep, raspy, sickening laughter from behind her. There was an awful hissing. Praying that it was just a bad dream, Akira rolled herself over on her back and looked up. There stood in front of her three of the ugliest things she had ever seen in her entire life. They were kind of short, and had black leathery skin. Thinning hair was messily tossed about their heads. Their laughing allowed the young woman to see their rotting teeth.   
  
Shakily she stood up, although fear seemed to grip her, constricting her throat, not allowing her to breath. Suddenly a thought popped into her head. Thanking the gods had decided to look out for her, and making Haldir an overcautious ass, she pulled out Vicious. Only causing the disgusting creatures, whom she could only guess were orcs, to hiss with laughter more.  
  
"She has a sword," one said, cruel smirk on his black lips.  
  
The other's laughed. "Come on then. Come at us if you think you can."  
  
The three orcs were not carrying arrows, but small grimy swords of their own. Apparently the thought of Akira fighting them was absolutely hilarious, seeing as how they seemed to chuckle harder as she got into her battle stance. There were only two coherent thoughts that rang clear in the red heads mind. She was going to die, and where in the hell was Haldir? She refused to think that maybe he was killed. He was to strong for that. He couldn't be hurt, could he?   
  
After starring at the orcs for some time longer, the young woman could not help but realize that she was all alone in this. Suddenly everything the march warden had taught her escaped her. She was going to die. These ugly little creatures were probably going to tear her limb from limb, all because she had been stupid enough to turn around.   
  
"Well," hissed one of the larger orcs, licking his black lips. "It looks like meat is back on the menu!"  
  
He then charged forward, laughing cruelly as he lifted his sword, prepared to slit the young girl in half. Suddenly, little bits and pieces of her lessons began flowing back into Akira's mind. And almost as if someone else was controlling her brain at the moment, the young woman lifted her sword, effectively stopping the large orcs. Snapping back into reality, the young woman's large combat boot, which she wished at that moment she would have gotten with the steel toe, slammed into his groin. Hey, he was still a guy right?  
  
The orc hissed angrily, and backed away from the young girl. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, Akira raised her sword once again. The orcs eyes narrowed angrily on her. Oh yeah, she was going to die.   
  
But she wasn't going down without a fight.   
  
Vicious gleamed in the sun light as the orc once again charged towards her. Akira held it out, and shut her eyes, expecting to feel steel embedding itself in her moments later. When she didn't, she opened her eyes, only to come face to face with the orc. She held back a shriek and looked down. The orc had impaled himself on her sword.   
  
Wow...that was convenient.   
  
There was a kind of sickening sound as the young woman pulled her sword out, and watched the orc fall lifelessly to the ground. She wasn't dead! The red head could have jumped up and down with glee, had there not been two *other* orcs that were now looking at her like she was a happy meal on legs. They seemed even angrier then before, now that she had apparently killed their comrade. Just as they were about to attack, they were stopped, and fell dead in their tracks. Looking up, Akira saw the march warden standing behind him, his bow in his hands.   
  
Their eyes locked immediately. Both were breathing heavily, and panting over their battles. Haldir made his way towards her slowly. He assessed her, trying to see if any harm had come. He looked down as he saw a dead orc before her feet. "Did you...?" he questioned.   
  
She nodded, still panting heavily. "Yeah," she answered. The teenager frowned at her sword. "Ah, man," she said. "Look. First thing I kill and it gets Vicious all icky," the young woman observed starring down at the black thick substance on her sword. Looking towards the sky she said, "Sorry Sid!"   
  
The march warden starred at the young girl. She had just been attacked by orcs, and she was apologizing to some man whom she had named her sword after? Strange girl.  
  
"Are you all right?" Haldir questioned her. She looked up to him and nodded.  
  
"What...were...those were orcs, weren't they?" the red head questioned.   
  
Icy blue eyes still scanned the area, searching for any other of the foul creatures. "Yes," he answered. The march warden frowned slightly. The orcs must have been hiding out in the wood. He remembered when Orophin and Rumil had spotted many orcs coming through the wood, when the Fellowship had arrived. Around ten to fifteen had attacked him and Akira. Haldir wondered how they had managed to escape him and the rest of his men.  
  
The young woman shuddered. "Scary little mother fuc-"  
  
Akira suddenly found strong hands on her shoulders, pushing her behind the march warden, almost making her fall to the ground as they let go. The auburn haired teenager's angry gaze looked up to see Haldir pulling an arrowed quickly from his quiver and letting it fly. There was a screeching sound, and then a large thump as a body hit the ground.   
  
~~~  
  
The teenager looked up to see another orc coming towards her, and the now fallen Haldir. What happened? She decided that she didn't have time for that, and jumped up, dodging the blow from the orcs sword. Her brown eyes caught the sight of an old bow, what she could only guess used to be the orcs discarded one.   
  
She gasped when she saw the blond elf lying on the ground. A long arrow was embedded in his chest. His breathing was shallow. Once again pulling Vicious out of its sheath, Akira narrowed his eyes angrily at the creature which had just shot the elf.   
  
It smirked at her, revealing a row of yellow teeth. He licked his lips. "Come on girl," he hissed. "I've not tasted man flesh in weeks! Especially not the," he stopped a moment, taking in a deep breath. "Sweet flesh of elven lovers."  
  
The young woman's eyes widened in anger. "First of all," she yelled charging towards him. "I am *not* an elf!" She lifted her sword, and the orc could only watch in surprise as she brought it down. "And second of all," Akira said watching him fall to the ground. "I am most certainly *not* his lover." With a bit of a huff, the red head turned from the dead orc and rushed to Haldir's side. "Don't be dead, don't be dead, please don't be dead..." she whispered.   
  
Aqua eyes were revealed for only a moment as the elf's eyelids fluttered open. Akira sighed heavily in relief. He was alive. Mentally, she began thanking every God she could remember. His eyes drifted closed again, and the young woman poked him hard in the ribs. His eyelids shot open. "Ow!" he cried in surprise.  
  
"Damn it pretty boy," the young woman cursed. "Don't do that," she said.   
  
He glared at her. "Don't do *that*," he said, indicating the rib which she had poked.   
  
"Then stay the hell awake," she told him irritably. She tried to asses the damage as she observed the arrow in his chest. Warily, she reached her arm out and wrapped her shaking fingers around the wood.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked almost breathlessly.   
  
She rolled her eyes at the obviousness of the question. "I have to take the arrow out, don't I? I mean, I've seen enough episodes of ER to know that you can't just go around with sticks poking out of you."   
  
He squirmed a bit out of her reach. "I am an elf. I will be fine until we get back to Lothlorien," he said, wincing a bit. Being the march warden of an army such as Lothlorien's, he had been hurt before. But never so painfully.   
  
"I don't care if you're freaking Superman, I'm taking it out," Akira informed him. Before he could protest, the young woman yanked the arrow out of Haldir's chest, causing him to cry out a bit in surprise. He ground his teeth together. "Sorry," she said softly. "Just had to get it out of 'ya. Now, I just need something to stop the bleeding."  
  
The young woman looked around, and the march warden was about to protest, fully prepared to march all the way back to the elven city in his pain. The sound of ripping fabric caused Haldir to look up again at the red head. "What...?" he asked. The teenager had just pulled the fabric of her long sleeved shirt, one of her favorites, off and was prepared to wrap it around his wound. The elf starred at the light blue fabric, then starred back up at her. A blush was staining her cheeks, but she spoke again.  
  
"Uh...you're going to have to take off your shirt..."  
  
He blinked at her. Was she serious? He was not going to remove his garments.   
  
Sighing heavily, Akira began, "Look, I can't dress a wound that I can't see now can I? And it's not like I'm asking you to get naked," she said, her blush deepening an even darker shade of red. "Just take it off OK?"  
  
Haldir shook his head. "No," he said. "I will be fine. Besides, the last time I followed your advice, I got shoved into the ground. I shall be all right until we reach Lothlorien," he insisted.  
  
She glared at him. Damn stupid stubborn march warden. "Haldir," the young woman said, her voice surprisingly calm though she was still panting and her face was a deep shade of red. "The walk to the city is a few hours. And you may be an elf, but that could probably get infected or something. Plus, you're hard enough to deal with when you're not injured. So, either you take your damn shirt off, or I'll take it off for you."  
  
~~~  
  
Some time later, a very unhappy march warden and a very embarrassed young Akira came back to Lothlorien. The young red head looked very interesting, her light blue sweater having had an arm ripped out, and Haldir with no shirt on and a piece of fabric wrapped around his waist. Rumil noticed them when they first came in, and could tell that it must not have been an easy trip.   
  
That was the understatement of the year.  
  
Though Akira had finally managed to get the stubborn elf to remove his shirt, and had been able to wrap it, traveling with a half naked elf wasn't really one of the funniest things to do. Not because the elf in question didn't look quite nice half naked, but because the young woman was still, as embarrassing as it was, still rather flustered from the earlier kiss. Stupid good kissing tree huggers.   
  
There had been a great tension between them while the red head tended to Haldir's wound. Each trying to ignore the fact that he was shirtless, and forget about earlier when he had kissed her. The march warden ignored the strange feelings he got whenever Akira's fingers brushed clumsily over his skin. What fun that had been.   
  
"Brother?" Orophin questioned as he saw them waking in. Haldir's arm was slung loosely around the young woman's shoulders for support, leaning a portion of his body weight against her. Akira knew that the blush was probably still evident on her face, but chose to ignore it. Being all pressed up against a half naked march warden wasn't really doing wonders for her complexion.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We were attacked by a band of orcs," the captain answered wincing slightly. "We managed to kill them, but I was struck with an arrow."  
  
Rumil walked over, and with the help of the young woman and his other brother, he and Orophin took Haldir. He leaned into his brothers, never taking his eyes off of the young woman. "Orcs? I thought we had slain them all," Rumil said.  
  
"Perhaps some of them managed to slip through our fingers," said Orophin a bit ruefully.   
  
"It matters not, for we have slain them now, Akira and I."  
  
The two elves glanced at the young woman; both giving her nods of approval before turning and taking their brother back to his talan.  
  
~~~  
  
The young woman sighed. It had been a few days since she and Haldir had been attacked by the orcs. She was now sparring with Orophin. "Is he...how's Haldir?" she asked.   
  
"He is healing. It is good that you pulled the arrow from him and dressed his wound. It could have easily been infected."  
  
"You know..." she began. "He um, Haldir, he took that arrow for me," she said softly.   
  
The elf looked at her, confusion evident. "How do you mean?" he questioned.  
  
Sighing, Akira explained. "Well, we were standing there, and I was cursing the stupid orcs for getting Vicious all nasty looking, when all of a sudden he threw me to the ground. Next thing I know he was falling down next to me, and then there was that orc behind us."  
  
"If you do not mind me questioning," he said softly. "What...what exactly is the relationship between you and my brother?"  
  
"Relationship? There is no relationship," she informed him matter of factly. "I only just learned to trust the dude."  
  
Orophin studied her for a few moments, almost skeptically, before nodding and beginning to get back to the lessons. The red head nodded her own head, trying to convince herself more then the other elf that there was nothing going on between her and the march warden. So what if they had kissed. It wasn't as if it was one of those life altering, time stopping, Fourth-of-July-fireworks kind of kisses. It was only one of those mind blowing, breath taking, fourth-of-July fireworks kisses. Exactly how a first kiss should have been. Even if it was with someone she wasn't all that fond of. She frowned. So, if she still didn't like him, then why did she want him to kiss her like that again?  
  
~~~  
  
Great chapter, eh?  
  
Haldir- Stop saying eh! Your not a Canadian!  
  
Does it look like I care?   
  
Haldir- Shut up and answer the review things.  
  
Gothic Flame- Ah! Math! Where? RUN! It is good you still love this story.  
  
fanfictiongeek36- Hey HalDER! geek says that the magic 8 ball said you two were soul mates and that you and Legs were of equal hottness and she loves you!  
  
Haldir- What's a magic 8 ball?  
  
DOTR- Has another desperate proclomation of love for you.  
  
Haldir- Cool. *grins cheesily*  
  
Don't you got an answer for her?  
  
Haldir- Um...I think that your name is cool, and your probably a great person. Thank you for reviewing this story! And while I may not be able to be your boyfriend, I'll be your microwave! (Note: His eyes could melt a frozen burrito. Therefore, he has offered to be your microwave)  
  
Gothic Angel of Death- If you and Goth were stuck in a room and only had 5 min. to live, would you make out with or even make love?  
  
Haldir- Well, it would depend. If I felt that we had a true connection, and knew that there no possible way that I could save the two of us, then I would do whatever Gothic wished me too.  
  
Commodores R Ppl 2- Yep! Isn't it great? Chester Molester is the best phrase ever! I say it to everyone and they give me one of those 0___0 looks. Oh and Hal, wanna go see Hidalgo or Secret Window?  
  
Haldir- I've seen Secret Window. I swear there are subliminal messages to eat Deritoes in that movie...*mutters about the government* Sure...I'll go see Hidalgo.   
  
Irethwen-ElfRanger- It's fun being hopeless!  
  
I have a challenge for everyone.  
  
Haldir- Lord help us all.   
  
If you tell someone (boy girl, doesn't matter) that thier eyes could melt a frozen burrioto and ask them to be your microwave and/or tell them they have pretty eyelashes, Haldir will personally deliver any message, song, or quote in the next A/N. Oh someone, make him sing! And if ya'll do, I promise I'll write two more chapters! (I'm stuck...so I need the encouragement!) 


	16. Dreaming of a nightmare

Hi ya'll. Sorry it took so long for this chap. My poor beta's computer crashed. So, I want ya'll to cross your fingers and say a little prayer for her piece of shite, because honestly, don't we all have one? So thank you, Nenuial, and better compuDER luck next time.

Haldir- Your so immature. Ooo look! FUNIONS!

Did I mention I didn't own him?

~~~

Large stone walls crumbled around her. Crashes of thunder and lighting illuminated the inky black sky, and drops of rain were falling violently. The sound of muffled cries and screams seemed to echo throughout the crumbling city. She didn't know where she was. But she was surrounded by destruction, fighting, and death. Dark eyes searched the once tranquil gardens, which now looked like a battle field, since it was littered with bodies. Her stomach turned, and she tried to look away. Her aching legs carried her through the dark night, down shadowed corridors, away from the violence. She couldn't seem to run fast enough, to cover enough distance, she couldn't get out of there. She came to a dead end. A stone wall in front of her, blocking her escape from the devastation behind her. Warm tears poured down her cheeks. Why couldn't she get away? She felt the bottom of her shirt being pulled and turned around quickly. She caught only a glimpse of shining blond hair as limp arms fell around her. Unable to do anything else, she simply stood there as soft words in a language she didn't understand were against her skin, and then the body which had fallen against her slid down to the ground. Taking in a deep breath, she dared to look down. The body was covered in dark blood. 

"Oh...God..." she breathed. Her back hit the wall, and she slid down. She pulled her knees up, and wrapped her arms around her shaking form, burying her face into her hands as she sobbed. As she continued to cry, a low, hollow voice spoke to her, sending shivers down her already trembling form.

"Tel' tinu en' I' du shall auta forth, ar' I' destruction en' elves shall follow." 

~~~

Akira shot up with a bit of a startled cry. She took in deep breaths and looked around her room. It took her a few moments to register what had just happened. 

It had been a nightmare. Only a nightmare.

The same one she'd been having since her mother died.

Shaking slightly the red head stood up. As she walked down the hallway, she wondered for the millionth time who that strange man was in her dreams. No, not dreams. Nightmares. Horrible nightmares filled with blood and destruction. It was just, she had been having them for so long, she was so used to them. And the thought of having such things being a norm for her shook Akira to the core. She'd never understood them, not that she had ever tried to. They were so disturbing, filled with such destruction, who would want to try and understand such awful things? 

Suddenly a thought came to her. Akira didn't know anything about her nightmares, but maybe there was someone who did. Galadriel.

The elfin lady was deep in thought when the young woman came up to her. The red head watched her, quietly stepping behind her, not really wanting to disturb the lady, but wanting desperately to ask her about her dreams.

"You wish to speak to me," Galadriel said, smiling warmly at the young woman as she turned. Damn. Elves were creepy. Akira smiled somewhat ruefully, nodding her head. 

"Um..." Suddenly she felt incredibly stupid. Expecting a wise and powerful elf like the lady to help her with some bad dreams. She almost shook her head and told her to forget it. "I've been having dreams," she began. "Well...nightmares really. I was wondering, well, hoping actually that maybe you knew what they meant."

Smiling, the lady asked, "And why do you believe that I would be able to help you with such things?"

Akira thought for a moment. "Well, you having all those freaky mind powers that you have, I thought that maybe..." She trailed off, unsure of how to explain it. Galadriel nodded, and motioned for the teenager to take a seat next to her. Thankful, she took a seat down next to the elf.

"I know what it is you dream of. I have seen it. You dream of the destruction of the Undying Lands," she said softly. The young woman's dark eyes widened as she turned to face her.

"Undying Lands?" she questioned. "What are they?" 

Unsurely Galadriel continued. "The Undying Lands are a place of never ending beauty. Far across the seas the elves of Middle Earth will sail, to live there together in peace. It is more beautiful even then Lothlorien. There are forests there, forests of splendor and glory..."

Galadriel continued to explain the beauty of these Undying Lands to her. Akira found herself entranced by her voice, listening to stories of this place. Then the thought struck her. If it really was so enchanted, why was she dreaming of it's destruction? 

"You have been dreaming of it's destruction," the lady said softly.

Akira nodded, feeling unshed tears stinging her eyes. "I have been for years. I never understood what they mean. I never *wanted* to understand what they meant. And, I mean, up until a while ago, I didn't even think that elves existed, and I've been dreaming about their death's for years. What...what does it mean?"

The elf's kind blue eyes studied the young woman. "What do you believe it to mean?" she questioned.

The red head thought. "I..." she began unsurely. "I think it means that I'm crazy," she stated. "Mentally disturbed. Warped, twisted. Need to be locked away in an insane asylum or something."

"No," Galadriel said. "You are not crazy. There are many who dream of things they can not understand. Many see things, sometimes awful and horrible things, that they do not wish to know of. I assure you that you are not crazy."

A few tears began falling down Akira's pale cheeks. The elfin lady watched her, pity showing in her clear blue eyes as she did. After a few moments the teen's sniffling had stopped. "Then...am I evil?" she asked. It seemed like the only thing that could make sense. Elves seemed like such wonderful creatures, and dreaming of their deaths felt like some kind of sin. So if she wasn't crazy, she had to be evil. 

"Why would you think such a thing?" Galadriel questioned softly.

"Because...I've been dreaming of your death. Of...of killing you. Of killing elves. Nice, normal teenage girls don't have those kinds of dreams. But I do. So there has to be *something* wrong with me. So...am I evil? Am I a horrible, awful person?"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, the woman spoke again. "You do not dream of killing anyone," she said. "You only dream of sadness and pain. You have been through much. And, you may be right, death and destruction of creatures and people of such beauty and peace may not be something normal. But you are certainly not evil, nor horrible, nor awful. You have a good heart, young Akira. You truly are kind." She then gave her a warm smile, and Akira felt her tears stop completely. 

"But I have brought pain here, haven't I?" she asked. "I know that I have. I mean Haldir was hurt because of me...and I feel like...I can't explain it. It's like, I feel heavier. Like I'm carrying something. I feel guilty. What did I do?"

"You've nothing to feel guilty about. Orcs injured Haldir, not you. And you..." She trailed off. The red head watched Galadriel, wondering why she had stopped talking. "You've brought no kind of evil here," the elfin woman lied. "Your heart is heavy with a burden you need not carry. You've done nothing wrong."

The young woman thought about this. She wanted to believe the elfin women desperately. But of course, who wouldn't want to believe that they weren't evil? She bit down on her lip, unsure of how to ask her next question. 

"Galadriel," she said softly.

The lady waited for Akira to ask her next question. "Yes?"

"What does..." She took a deep breath, trying to remember the words the voice spoke to her. She'd heard it so many times, it had been etched into her memory. "What does 'tel' tinu en' I' du shall auta forth, ar' I' destruction en' elves shall follow' mean? Is it something in elvish?"

Another smile graced the woman's lips, but the teenager could tell that it was forced. "I do not know," she said.

The young woman left, feeling perhaps even more uneasy then when she had come to talk with the elf. Galadriel felt somewhat guilty for lying to the teenager. But of course, it was not as if she could tell her the truth. No one wanted to be told that they were not meant to be here. No one wanted to be told that they were not meant to *be* at all.

~~~

Akira was sitting in her mediation position. Her dark eyes were closed, and she tried to focus all of her energy on relaxing. But she couldn't. Talking with Galadriel last night had made her feel...she couldn't explain it. Worse then she already did. The elven woman had told her that she wasn't a bad person, *assured* her that she'd done nothing wrong, and it only fueled Akira's thoughts that something was wrong. 

Usually being told that you had a good heart would ease a person's trouble. And it would have. The teenager had been wanting to hear those words forever. She'd wanted to be told that she wasn't evil. Only, it had bothered her, because she could tell, she just *knew*, Galadriel had been lying.

What possible reason could she have for lying to her? What was she hiding? She was sure that it would probably be hard to tell someone that they were evil and dangerous, but it seemed like something the elven woman would be strong enough to say. But if she was bringing pain there, then why would Celeborn and Galadriel have allowed her to stay? It didn't make any sense. 

Haldir had been healing for many days, and was taking a walk around the gardens. Embarrassing and awkward as it may have been, he was thankful that Akira had dressed his wound so well. She was right, it would have been infected if she hadn't. Orophin had informed him that she was still doing well in her lessons. Haldir was also thankful for that. If she had not been able to defend herself, then they would probably both be dead. They had saved each other. 

When he spotted the young woman, he was unsure if should approach her. He felt that he might need to thank her, and of course his nagging ego wished to be thanked *by* her. Of course, there was still the unresolved issue of him kissing her. He still felt incredibly embarrassed about it. Even though it had technically been Akira who had started coming on to him, she'd been joking. Although he did not see any humor in it. He'd been on the earth many years, and he had kissed a woman before. But when he kissed Akira...

It was different. It was stranger, it felt more, it had felt deeper. He tried not to think about. He only mentally berated himself for it. He shouldn't have kissed her. Even if she had said those things to him. It wasn't as if he loved her. Haldir should have been able to resist. In fact, it shouldn't have even been a temptation. What was it about the strange young girl that had made him feel something inside, something he'd never felt before. 

Before the captain knew what he was doing, he was sitting in front of Akira, watching her intently. He cleared his throat and she cracked her dark brown eyes open.

"What?" she asked a bit more harshly then she had meant to. 

"Good morning to you as well, Lady Akira," he told her. 

She narrowed her dark eyes at him. "What's so good about it?" The teenager couldn't help it if she was pissed. One, she wasn't a morning person. Two, she was still obsessing over the conversation she'd had with Galadriel last night.

"Well, I am feeling much better. It is gracious of you to be so worried about me," the march warden said.

Akira glanced up at him. Was he using sarcasm? Wow, he'd come a long way since she first met him. They glared at each other for a few moments. Haldir assumed that she was angry with him about the kiss. He would have thought taking an arrow for her would have somehow canceled that out. Apparently he was wrong. 

"I'm glad your better," the young woman mumbled a bit angrily under her breath. It wasn't that she was angry with the march warden, she just really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. Especially an elf. 

Haldir frowned. What was going on? He thought that she trusted him, maybe even kind of liked him, or at least didn't hate him. She was acting as if he was diseased or something. "What is wrong?" he questioned sharply. The red head looked up at him.

"Nothing," she told him narrowing her dark eyes. "I'm fine. I just want to be left alone for a while, OK?"

The captain sighed. "Akira," he said softly. "I only meant to ask if you were..." 

"What part of I want to be left alone don't you understand?" she asked, her eyes flickering with anger and annoyance. "Do I need to draw you a freaking map or something? Just go away."

Clenching his teeth together, the march warden complied with Akira's wishes and stood up. Glaring coldly at the girl he turned to leave. How could he have thought that she trusted him? Maybe she had been, before he had given into temptation and kissed her. Why had he done it? He could hardly wrap his mind around why he even wanted to kiss her. It had just seemed like the right moment. And it had been nice, as much as he hated to admit. Obviously Akira had not thought the same thing.

"It's not like you care anyway," he heard her mutter softly. He turned around swiftly. Akira's eyes were again closed, indicating that she probably didn't believe he'd heart her. Once again setting his jaw, the march warden thought briefly about turning back around. But he decided against it.

"Sûl úlya uf assa lyá(much wind pours from your mouth)," he mumbled under his breath.

The young woman's eyes shot open. "Screw you!" she screamed. This caused the captain to turn around. The red head was now standing up, glaring at him, anger radiating from her body. Had she heard him? Seeing the confusion that flicker across the march warden's features, Akira scowled. "Rumil has taken it upon himself to help me understand some elvish," she explained.

He blinked his eyes once or twice. "You understood that?" he questioned.

She nodded her head, and then gave him a lovely single finger gesture causing Haldir to drop his jaw in shock. "Understand that?" Akira questioned.

He could feel his anger rising and stepped closer to her. "How dare you show such disrespect," he said. "I have protected you, I have fought for you, I took an arrow for you! And all you can do is act like a selfish brat."

"Me? Selfish?" she asked incredulously. "Look who's talking! It's Mr. I'm-so-great-everyone-should-bow-down-to-me. What makes you think that you even deserve my respect? Or my trust? I know that I sure don't have yours."

The elf took in deep breaths, and was vaguely aware that his fingernails were digging into his palms. The young woman was still starring at him coldly. "You are right," he answered calmly. "You do not. And in fact, I do not care. I happen to have, unlike some people, some manners."

She blinked once or twice. Had he really just said that? Looking around, the young woman realized just how close she had gotten to the march warden, and took a sudden step away from him. Blue eyes regarded brown ones for long moments, neither of them speaking. Haldir regretted the words he had just so harshly spoken, but his pride would not allow him to take it back. 

"Well," Akira said, her rage taking control of the shock he had just caused. "If you really hate me so much, why did you kiss me?"

He nearly winced when she brought it up. There'd been a slight hope in the back of his mind that perhaps she had forgotten about it. But of course, he was a silly silly elf, and she had not forgotten, and was now bringing it up. The elf couldn't really answer, since he didn't exactly know himself. So instead he narrowed his eyes. "Nóla lyá lhost(your head is empty)," he retorted.

Before either could say anything else, a distressed Orophin came running up to the two, drawing their attention with his shouts.

"Haldir!" he cried. Both the elf and the young woman turned to him.

"What is it?" the captain asked angrily.

Orophin did not even notice that tone of his brother's voice, or the rage that was flickering across his face. He instead took in deep breaths, and grasped his brother's arm. "It's...it is Rumil..." he said breathlessly. "He has been injured. Haldir...he may be dying."

~~~

CLIFFY! Lot's was 'revealed' in this chapter. I know Akira and Haldir fought, but that gives them a chance to ahem…make up…*evil grin*  
Haldir- BUBBA! 

REVIEWS!

Haldir- WHERE?

*looks around* WHY ARE WE YELLING? 

Haldir- I DON'T KNOW!

Lestat's Lover- STUART! Sorry…he he…I think Stewy is better as Lestat. But, I do wish that they put Louis in Queen of the Damned. 

Haldir- *reads Jade's review* Gulp. OK….I'll sing!

With the taste of your lips 

I'm on a ride 

You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Ohh Ohh) 

With a taste of the poison paradise 

I'm addicted to you 

Don't you know that you're toxic? 

And I love what you do 

Don't you know that you're toxic? 

…he sung Britney Spears…which I don't own…

Pippinluva99- Don't worry, there will be more Haldir/Akira kisses. Oh and HAL!  
Haldir- *grumbles*

And I'm sure the view from Heaven

Beats the Hell out of mine here

And if we all belive in Heaven

Maybe we'll make it through one more year, down here

Yay! "View from Heaven." By drum roll please, YELLOWCARD!

Commordores R Ppl 2- Happy birthDER (birthday) to your mumsy!

Daughter of the Roses- OMG! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! Haldir will shoot your English teacher if he fails you. Haldir is your singing slave. He shall do whatever you wants!

Haldir- *blinks* I don't remember signing up for this…

You didn't. I don't own you remember? J.R.R. Tolkien does.

Haldir- *blinks again* Wait…so I've been here, doing all of this crap, and you don't even own me!  
YUP! NOW SING!

Haldir-…

Leggy's mom has got it going on

She's all I want and I've waited for so long

Leggy can't you see you're just not the elf for me

I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Leggy's mom

Legolas- What'd you say about my mama? (Stacy's mom…revised…)  
GTG. Thank you to everyone who reviewed saying that they like this story and want me to continue. I do it for the love…that I get from the bottom of the bottle…he he…REVIEW AND MAKE AN IDIOT SMILE! And I really do greatly appreciate it, it helps me write faster and better, and the more reviewers the harder I work to get my writing to perfection!


	17. Love? What love? I don't love anybody he...

Hello nurse! Eh…to much Animaniacs. (I miss that show, and Pinky and the Brain too!) Sorry for not updating sooner. My schedule has been awful. We have been having to take those darned PASS test's for the past week or two. We had three, count them three math tests! A high school placement test, the PASS one, and next will be the three hour long Algebra one. It's also nearing the end of the school year, so we have a billion trips and stuff planned that I've been dealing with. Plus, we're also getting our house ready to sell and looking for other's to buy. I will be updating at least once a week, and if I don't, something really important came up. I'm also gonna be sold as a slave next week for our Student Council. *gulps* I really think I ought to remind them that Lincoln abolished that…

~~~

Haldir watched his brother sleeping peacefully. He let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he'd been holding. Of course, who could blame him? His brother had just been brutally attacked, nearly killed in the woods of Lothlorien. There were still scratch marks on his face. The march warden frowned a bit. How could this have happened? His brother, as distracted as he may have been at times, was not stupid or weak. He should have been able to fight off a pack of wolves. 

Although, the way Rumil had described them, they had been no ordinary wolves. They had had thick black fur, completely black eyes, and razor sharp claws and fangs. They had been thirsty for the blood of an elf, too. Or so Haldir and some of the other elves thought, after they had assessed the damage which had been done to Rumil. 

Orophin and some other men had been scouting around the woods. They had come upon a badly beaten Rumil and quickly rushed him back to Lothlorien. Orophin had come to deliver the urgent news to the march warden as soon as they had arrived. It had just been when he and Akira were arguing. 

When Haldir had been taken to Rumil's room, he had been shocked to see his brother so badly injured. When asked what had happened, he'd said that wolves had attacked him. The story was strange, even for Rumil.

He said he had been standing in the woods. He had been feeling the shadow thickening over the horizon, and had been trying to scout out something. Suddenly, a pack of wolves had been upon him before he could even pull out his bow or sword. Rumil said it was if they had been trying to tear him apart. He had fought, but it appeared that the animals were ruthless, and were not going to give up. Then, just as suddenly as they had attacked him, they left. 

Haldir shook his head. It made no sense. Why would a pack of wolves of all creatures attack his brother? And even so, why would they just leave him so suddenly? He scrunched his brow together. The question had been plaguing him for many days now. Wolves in Lothlorien? No other elves had been attacked. 

Sighing, he knew he should probably ask the Lord or Lady about it. But he and Orophin, as well as the other elves who had found him, had barely left Rumil's side in the past few days. He had been injured very badly, but now was beginning to heal. Thanks mostly of course to Anfarawen. She seemed to be very busy lately; healing Rumil and young Akira. 

He let out a sigh as the thought came to him. Akira. He wondered briefly what she was doing at the moment. A small frown came onto his face. His thoughts had been going to her more and more often. Ever since they had kissed. Or, he had kissed her. He still wasn't exactly clear on that. He could have sworn she was kissing him back. Well, until she'd pushed the march warden to the ground and accused him of having happy hands. 

"How is he?" asked a soft voice. The march warden had been sitting beside Rumil's bed, leaning his back against the wall. At first he thought that maybe it was Akira. The thought made him feel a bit better. He recalled the words she had given Frodo when he first came here, and thought she possibly came to console him. 

"Fine," Haldir answered. 

Lathline walked closer, looking down at the sleeping form of Rumil with sadness in her eyes. The march warden mentally cursed himself. Why did he think Akira would come? She was probably still angry with him. There was a large part of him, though Haldir chose to ignore it, which wanted to go and speak with her. Apologize for what he'd said yesterday. He wanted her to talk to him like she had to Frodo. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. The captain didn't like thinking like this. He didn't like feeling as if by simply talking to that young woman, she would make things better. He did not need to depend on her to ease his mind. 

Or did he? 

He shook his head. Of course he didn't. Why would he? She was just a young human girl. An inconvience that he was putting up with at Lord Celeborn's request. Akira was nothing more to him then some kind of assignment.

So why did he kiss her? Why did he want her to come and give him soothing words like she did for the young ring bearer? Why did he want so badly for her to trust and even care for him? 

It wasn't as if these feelings had just suddenly come up. He'd thought some of these things before, but simply pushed them to the back of his mind. Somehow, Haldir had let these thoughts come closer to the surface. He glared at the wall. He should not be feeling like this. He should be worrying about his brother, thinking about the war of the ring, trying to fight the impending shadow of doom hanging above his home, not worrying about some teenage girl and whether or not she liked him.

But he was. It wasn't as if thoughts of Akira were all the plagued him, or that she was the visions which filled his dreams. Haldir was still thinking about all of these other terrible things that seemed to surround him, but some of his attentions, more so then he would have liked to admit, were completely fixated on the young woman. 

Vaguely, the march warden noticed as Lathline sat next to his brother. She smiled softly and brushed a piece of blond hair out of his eyes. Looking around the room, Haldir realized that he was the only one in the room. He must have dozed off earlier. And he was so deep in though he had not noticed that every one else had gone. 

"Is he healing well?" Lathline questioned the march warden.

Haldir looked at her, sighed, and then went back to glaring at the floor. "Yes. So Ruali says," he answered.

The elfin woman nodded. "I hear he was attacked by wolves?" The captain nodded his head. "How awful. It seems unusual, doesn't it? For wolves to be in the Golden Wood is queer enough on its own. But attacking Rumil like this..." She trailed off. Haldir watched her curiously. The woman seemed to be so entranced by simply starring at his brother. Her blue eyes were soft as she ran her fingers through his blond hair. Suddenly, it hit him. Lathline was in love with Rumil. 

Unconsciously he let out a heavy sigh. His brother had finally found love. Well, that was wonderful for him. He frowned. Shouldn't he be happy for his brother? For an elf, finding the one whom you loved, the one whom you could give our heart and soul to forever was one of the most wonderful things that could happen to you. As this thought came to him, Haldir also thought of Akira. He shook his head again. Why would he think of her? He felt nothing for her. Nothing at all.

~~~

Akira flipped a fallen strand of auburn hair from her face. She tired to blast the volume on her CD player, but it was all ready up as far as it could go. The red head was trying to drown out the thoughts of the past few days from her mind. There were so many things going on in her head at the moment, and all of her thoughts were jumbled together, leaving nothing but a big mess. Haldir, Rumil, Galadriel, Alana...

She shut her eyes, closing them tightly. She didn't want to think about her. Or Rumil for that matter. He had been viciously attacked by wolves a few days earlier. Nearly killed, from what she had heard. The teenager refused to think about the injured elf. Rumil reminded her to much of Alana. It was her fault that Alana was gone. And she had this feeling, twisting in the pit of her stomach, that somehow it was her fault that Rumil had been attacked. 

It sounded stupid, especially in her own head. Akira knew there could be no way that it was her fault. She had no way of controlling wolves. Besides, if she did, she wouldn't use them to attack Rumil. The red head had nothing to do with Rumil's injuries. So why did she feel so guilty? 

She couldn't help but think about her conversation with Galadriel. She had told her she wasn't evil. That she was good. And Akira didn't believe a word she said. She knew the elfin Lady had been lying. It still didn't make any sense.

Akira tried to convince herself that she was just being paranoid. But she couldn't. The young woman had always been a good judge of character. She could tell when people were lying. And Galadriel definitely had been. So what did that mean? Did that mean she was evil? Did that mean that she *had* brought pain to Lothlorien? The red head couldn't bare the thought that she had done anything to harm such beautiful people.

With the thought of beautiful people, a vision of the march warden popped in her head. She closed her eyes, and opened them again, willing such thoughts out of her mind. She could admit that Haldir wasn't bad on the eyes, but beautiful? Yeah right. People who were beautiful were kind, warm, brave, and strong. Her mother was a beautiful person; her sister was a beautiful person.

They weren't anything like Haldir. Not arrogant or heartless. Well...maybe Haldir wasn't *completely* heartless. He did save her from those orcs. He even took an arrow for her. He even kissed her...

But yesterday he had said he didn't care about her. Had he been lying? What did it matter to her? It's not like she cared about him. Nope. Not one bit. 

Maybe a little bit. He had saved her life from those ugly little orc things after all. And, he wasn't all that bad. He taught her how to defend herself. He protected her. He kept his promise to keep her safe. And he wasn't a bad kisser...

No no no. Wrong thoughts. Very bad and wrong thoughts. This was the same Haldir who had refused to feed her when she first came here, and had walked in on her naked, and had told her he could care less about her. She couldn't have feelings for him. Could she?

Not any of those kinds of feelings. No lovey dovey kinds of feelings. Nu-uh, no way. All right...so maybe she was kind warm for his form. But other then that, nothing. Nothing at all. 

The memory of seeing the elf, sprawled out on the forest floor with an arrow embedded in his chest came to mind. She had been worried about him. For the first time in years she had been scared, not because she was in danger, but because she could lose someone she kind of sort of almost cared about. She scrunched her brow in confusion. Stupid elf. 

~~~

He didn't know what had possessed him to come. But he had. Maybe it was that he couldn't stand just sitting around doing nothing. Maybe he really *did* need her to ease his mind. Or maybe he was just getting sick of seeing Rumil and Lathline making googly eyes at each other. Haldir sighed. Probably a little bit of all three. He stepped into the room silently, not really knowing what he was coming here for. All the march warden knew was that he needed to talk with her. What about...he wasn't sure exactly.

When Akira noticed his presence, she quickly turned off her CD player and threw her headphones down. The two regarded each other for moments that seemed like an eternity. An awkward silence falling upon them, neither knowing exactly what to say or do around the other. Unknown feelings and words teetered on the edges of the elf's lips, threatening to spill should the young woman not speak soon. Thankfully, she did.

"How's...how's he doing?"

"He is...doing better. We believe Rumil will be healed soon."

He continued to stand there. Akira glanced up at him. She frowned, noticing how completely out of place he seemed. Her talan, which had been almost completely bare, save the small mat which she slept and an ornately carved wooden chair in the corner, was now covered with crumpled drawings and wrinkled clothes. Haldir was standing there, appearance calm and clean, not a singly strand of glowing blond hair out of place. Now that she thought about, he really *did* look like an Angel.

"Wow," Akira said softly. "Awkward silence."

For some strange and unknown reason, a small smile appeared on the captain's face when she said this. Cautiously, he went to sit by her. The red head watched him and frowned. He was moving slowly, almost as if each step closer to her pained him in some way. He took his seat, sighing softly as he looked around the room. 

"It makes no sense," he whispered. 

This caught the young woman's attention. She turned her dark brown eyes to the man sitting beside her. His usually cold and stoic mask had been replaced by a look of worry, concern and confusion. She could understand this. He was worried about his brother. She could relate. 

"There..." he began softly, unsure of why he was speaking to her about this. He had never felt it necessary to share his feelings with people before. "Wolves are not common in the Golden Wood. A vicious pack attacking an elf is unheard of. There is no explanation for any of it. Rumil could have been killed, yet we know nothing of why he was attacked. No thoughts as to who or what brought such vile creatures into our realm. It is..." he trailed off, sighing. She remained quite. What had he been expecting? An uplifting speech, kind words of wisdom, and genuine concern for him? Well...yes actually...

Akira watched him. The elf had his head in his hands. His usual tense composure was forgotten, and his shoulders were slumped, strands of long hair falling over them. The young woman wanted to comfort him then. To say something, anything that could ease just a little bit of the pain that she knew first hand he was feeling. She gathered it up to the basic human want to help those in need, and the fact that she had experienced the same thing he was going through for her next actions.

She placed her hand on one of his shoulder blades. Slowly, cautiously, she began moving it in soothing circles. Feeling the muscles underneath them relax, the red head continued with the comforting motion. Haldir looked up, shocked and confused as to what she was doing. His shock flickered in his aqua blue eyes as he saw a warm smile gracing her features. Her lips, a somewhat grayish color from her lipstick, pursed into a soothing gesture which made him lean in slightly to her comforting touch. 

"It's frustrating," she said softly. "It...it just really sucks. It's not fair that something like this happened to someone you loved. It's not your fault, you know," she whispered.

The captain blinked. "I never said it was," he told her.

Akira raised an eyebrow at him. She scowled, realizing that she had indeed been spending too much time with the elf sitting next to her. She knew she needed some friends when she started communicating with her eyebrow movements. 

"Didn't have to," she told him. He wondered how she knew what it was he was going through, but decided not to ask. If he asked she might stop rubbing his shoulder. And that would be bad...because it felt rather nice...

He looked up into her eyes, seeing general concern in her chocolate orbs. Was it sympathy, or pity? Haldir didn't want her pity. He refused to be seen as weak or pathetic. He wouldn't be. He let out a long breath. She was very good at that rubbing thing...

The march warden vaguely realized that Akira was once again talking. Finding it surprisingly, and annoyingly, difficult to reopen his eyes which he hadn't known he'd closed, he looked back up at her.

"...and you're not listening to a word I'm saying," she finished with a sigh.

"Yes I was," he lied, frowning at himself slightly. He had been so soothed by Akira's touch; he had drifted out of the conversation. 

She smiled softly at him. Haldir found himself thinking about their kiss, and realizing that he had the sudden urge to do it again. Bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts. He silently cursed himself. She was talking again. 

"...have you talked to Galadriel or Celeborn yet?"

Haldir noticed that although she had stopped rubbing his shoulder, something he found greatly upsetting, but her hand still rested on his back. And he was still leaning into her. "No," he answered. "I have been so worried about Rumil...I suppose the others must have gone to speak with them. My mind and thoughts are scattered at the moment. I don't seem to be thinking straight," he said, mumbling the last sentence mostly to himself. 

Akira removed her hand from his shoulder, realizing that she had been rubbing his back for a bit longer then she had planned. She shook her head a bit, sighing heavily. "No one expects you to snap back the day after your brother was nearly killed," she told him. "You've just gotta give it a little time."

He nodded, giving her a smile, but very rare smile. As he watched the slow smile spread across her own face, he found himself absently raising a hand to brush away a strand of her dark hair. He allowed his fingers to run over the strand for a bit. It was soft underneath his fingertips. He quickly released it, stood up, and with a small nod of his head, left the talan. Haldir really needed to get out more. 

~~~

Did you like it? I liked it. Haldir/Akira cuddlies yet again! Hey, there was plot points in here. 0_0...now how in the good name of Deryck Whibley did that in there?

Haldir- Gee, I've no clue. Pass the ketchup.

Um…ok…on to the reviews now!

Jade, the fan who loves Haldir- Your reviews are quite humerous. So you're the bad twin eh? I'm the bad twin too! Except…err, my twin is really just my best friend who kind of looks like me but same dang thing. And I do not know what the Author Alert thingie dealy whacker mabob thing is! If anyone does know that that little thing is for, it would be appreciated.

Daughter of the Roses- Haldir, she want's a turn. 

Haldir- I don't want to be a two timer. But hey, I can put myself in that cloning machine over there…

OK!

*five minutes later about twenty Haldir clones come out*

WOW!

Haldir- All righty then. *gets out a sticker and puts DOTR on it* There. Perfect! You now belong to daughter of the roses! And as her elf, you must sing for her.

Haldir clone- OK! 

Puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea 

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honalee. 

Puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea 

And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honalee.

That was fun!

Wow. He's so much…nicer than the other one. To daughter of the roses, maybe you should name him, you know, so he doesn't feel left out or anything.

Gothic Angel of Death- Hey look! A Haldir clone that looks as if he's ready to commit! 

Haldir- I'll get that lil critter. *pulls out shot gun*

Don't shoot him! *takes gun away* You really have been spending to much time with us rednecks…

Haldir- *gets out another sticker and labels him* This is fun.

To Gothic Angel of Death, you should probably name him too. 

Johnnydeppsgirl7- Well, I didn't really know what the other song was, and since I am the lazy person that I am, he shall sing 'This Love'. That CD is the BEST, even thought that song is getting somewhat annoying since they play all the danged time.

Haldir- This love has taken it's toll on me

She said goodbye to many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

But I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

Fanfictiongeek36- *waves like an idiot* HI! E-mail me ok baka? 

Haldir- 1) Yes, I have wiggled my toes toDER, and I loved every second of it!

2) My favorite color is SHINY! I mean err…green.

3) Yes, you are pretty.

4) I believe in a thing called love. *voice gets really high* Just listen to the rythym of I's heart.

Are you forgetting something?

Haldir- Oh yeah, your frosted flakes song. *mumbles about idiots*

Frosted flakes their more than crap, their shite!

Commodores R Ppl 2- Howdy there partner! Yup, the plot has definetly thickenededed.

Haldir- *reads review* NOO! ANYTHING BUT COUPLES THERAPY! I'LL SING!

I said, what's the d-d-dealliyo, dealliyo

What's the d-d-deal, deal

What's the d-d-dealliyo, dealliyo 

What's the d-d-deal! 

Dealliyo, by Mest, the funniest song ever, and I don't own it!

Raptorcardfreak- I am sorry I didn't put you in my reviews for the last chapter! I didn't see 'ya there but I'm making up for it.

Haldir- Yo! LEGS!

Legolas- You rang?

Haldir- You are loved.

Legolas- Really? I feel all warm and cuddly inside!

Uh-kay, please review. And if you want one, you can have a Haldir clone too. Just don't forget to name it!


	18. Fallen

Wow...195 reviews. I feel so happy! We took our three hour long Algebra test today. I failed with flying colors! As always, thank you to I's loverly beta for doing that betaing thingie that you do. Ya'll know how I complain about how being a redneck sucks for computer purposes. Well, this is how much of I redneck I really am. There was a cow in the baseball field of our school. My History teacher and a dude from my class had to chase it out. Are there cow's around your school that try to get into it? I swear...as soon as we turn our backs on them, their going to take over!  
  
~~~  
  
Rumil smiled charmingly at the elfin woman at his side. Haldir resisted rolling his eyes at the sight. Watching his brother and Lathline was almost sickening.  
  
"Oh Rumil," she said, laughing softly. "You truly are quite the charmer."  
  
"Please," Haldir muttered underneath his breath. Rumil glared at his brother, and then turned his attention back to the woman sitting near him. The march warden really needed to get out of there. He could go see Akira. It's not as if he really wanted to see her or anything. No he was just bored. And he had no one better to, 'hang out' with as she had put. Yes. It was simply that. Nothing more. Maybe she would rub his shoulders again.  
  
~~~  
  
The Lord and the Lady of the Golden Wood were sitting in the middle of the garden. Golden rays of sun shimmered on the ground, making lovely patterns around the array of flowers which surrounded them. The glory of Lothlorien would never be surpassed.   
  
"She can no longer stay here," Celeborn said. His voice was calm and collected, though the pain that he wore on his face betrayed his emotionless tone.   
  
Galadriel starred off into nothing, turning her eyes to her husband for one moment before looking away once again. "She has brought danger here, my love. Evil is hanging over our wood. It is weighing on the heart of everyone here. Shadow is now glooming over us. The thick gloom of this new darkness is hanging heavily over us all. Will you allow it to stay until it consumes both her and all of the elves here?  
  
"You know what I speak of is true. The longer Akira is here, the closer darkness will come. We were not certain before, but know there is no doubt in my heart that it was she who brought Akira here. She who despises us and seeks power, who sent her evil spells centuries and worlds beyond her own so that she may seek her revenge. Thawen is coming. You have seen it, have you not?"  
  
"Yes," Galadriel answered softly. "And no. My dear husband, Lord of the Galadrhim, would you abandon one of innocence to the shadows of evil, even if she could be saved?"  
  
"Saved?" the Lord echoed somewhat sadly. "How can she be saved from her own destiny? Are you forgetting that it was her sister who was supposed to be the warrior of light? Our savior has long been lost to us. Now the bringer of our doom may be upon us, and you wish to harbor her here."  
  
The Lady and Lord of Lothlorien were sitting atop a platform, statues which held torches of brightly glowing fire around their chairs. Celeborn laced his fingers with those of the woman sitting next to him.   
  
"I know you wish to save her," he said softly, turning to look into her clear eyes. "To save her from this dark fate, save her soul from the shadow which it was meant to fall into. But you can not. Even you, the powerful Lady Galadriel, can not change destiny. Akira's heart may be pure now, but it will be corrupted. It is something that we can not stop. Her powers are great, as were her sisters. She does not carry innocence and light inside of her, love. Only hatred and a powerful darkness which once released, will be our fate as well. If she stays here, Thawen will find her."  
  
"And what if she leaves?" Galadirel said, meeting her husbands gaze. "If we send her away on her own? I will not leave her to her fate out in the cold. Should we make her leave this place, Thawen will still find her, and she will still fall, and then what would you do? Would you join the forces of the elves? Would you kill one whom you may have saved?"  
  
Celeborn sighed softly. He tore his gaze away from the lovely face of his wife and turned to the beauty of his land. Letting Akira stay there was putting them all at risk, but letting her go on her own was as if they were handing her to evil on a silver platter. There was nothing he could do. He would not take the life of one who was still pure, but he knew in his heart that soon she would no longer be innocent.   
  
"What then, would you do?" he questioned his wife.  
  
Galadriel looked at him, her eyes holding worry and concern that he had never seen in her eyes before. "I do not know. It would have been better if she had never come to this world. How we did not see this earlier I do not know. Thawen slipped away out of our memories, something which we should not have allowed to happen. And with the war impending, other troubles have slipped completely from our minds.   
  
"Had it been the other, her sister, the one who carried light and good inside of her, things would be different now. We could tell her of her destiny. Train her in the art of our ways, preparing her to destroy this shadow which hangs over us.   
  
Akira came to me once, telling me she was having dreams. The destruction of our lands is what she dreamt, my Lord. She questioned if she was evil, if she had brought pain to our lands. I could not tell her the truth. I could not tell her that she was indeed bringer of evil and doom to us. And that in the future she may even lead to our complete destruction. How could I tell her that it was her sibling, and not her who is the one who was supposed to save us?"  
  
"You could not," Celeborn agreed. "I have spoken with Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and he does not have an answer either. I fear we are all at a loss of what to do. Maybe if we do send her away, somewhere that Thawen may not think to look, we could be out of danger. Are we even aware if she knows that Akira has come to this world?"  
  
The woman shook her head. "I know only what I have seen," she whispered.  
  
"And what have you seen?"  
  
"I've seen destruction of Middle Earth should the young ring bearer fail, and I have seen our own deaths should Akira fall into darkness. Yet, I have seen our fates should she remain pure. We will live in our Undying Lands in peace, as we have always wished to do."  
  
The Lord's _expression changed, to what the woman could not be sure as she watched him close his eyes for a few moments. "Love can save all," Galadriel whispered, holding his hand tighter in her own. "If she her heart could be set free of all the pain and grief with one act of love, one pure feeling, I believe that she could use her power to save herself."  
  
Akira ran. Her legs carried her back to her talan like there was a band of ravenous orcs behind her, which she had experienced first hand. She really *was* evil. She knew it. She knew Galadriel had been lying. It was all to good to be true.   
  
~~~  
  
The elf sat on the mat, frowning slightly. He had come to Akira's talan, and found it empty. So of course he had done the logical thing and had been waiting around for her to come back. His ears picked up the sound of sobbing and footsteps. He looked up to see Akira standing in the doorway, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. When she saw him, something sparked in her eyes. The march warden thought that she would probably yell at him, or possibly throw something at him, but she did neither. She ran to the mat, dropped on her knees, and threw her arms around his neck.   
  
And, as most men are, Haldir was at a complete loss when it came to dealing with sobbing women. So he merely sat there, letting Akira cry into his shoulder. He found himself lifting his hands and running them through her hair, trying to sooth her a bit.  
  
"...Akira?" he asked softly. He placed his hand underneath her chin, lifting her face so she could meet his gaze. His blue eyes were soft as they starred into her blotchy chocolate ones.  
  
"I lied to you," she whispered softly. "I...I d-did have a sister. She died. I'm not supposed to be here. She is. I've know it all along. I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day. You didn't do anything wrong. I knew Galadriel was lying but I didn't want it to be true..." she began, going fifty miles a second and losing the elf at every turn. Placing a finger on her lips, he stopped her from talking.   
  
"Akira, tell me what happened," he said softly. "Start from the beginning. Tell me about your sister."  
  
~* She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
  
She hides the bruises with a linen and lace  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born *~  
  
"OK..." she began somewhat nervously. No one had ever asked about Alana before. No one had really cared enough. "Alana. She was my twin sister. We were...inseperable. She was my best friend. We were always together, always doing the same things, going the same places. The only thing that was different about us was our fingerprints and the fact that she had brown hair, got it from my mom."  
  
~* Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel *~  
  
"When we were about...ten years old, our mother was diagnosed with leukemia; it's like cancer in the blood. It was really hard on all of us. We were twelve when she died. And that's when our father started beating us."  
  
~* Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late *~  
  
"Alana, well, she always got the worst of the beating. I guess it was because she looked more like our mother. God, our dad hated her after she died. He said she was worthless, leaving him with the two of us and no way to handle it. He put Alana in the hospital I don't know how many times. But no body cared. Not enough to do anything anyway. My dad had a way of being able to play the grieving father while in reality he was just a drunken woman beater."  
  
~* Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel *~  
  
Haldir gritted the back of his teeth together. If her father had been there now, he would have shot him without as much as a second thought. He understood now how Akira could be in so much pain and have so much anger. He found himself almost praying that she didn't remind her of that man who much have done so much to this young woman.  
  
~* A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl  
  
with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot *~  
  
"When I was fifteen, I lost her. Alana died in a car crash. I felt like dying. She was the only thing that I had left. My father was just glad there was one less mouth to feed. I felt like it should have been me in that accident. I *know* it should have been me. She could have done so much. She was always the positive one. Always putting other's before herself. She was always laughing, always had a smile on her face. She was the most beautiful person I have ever known. I mean, we were twins and everything, but I mean inside. She would have given a homeless man the shirt off her back in a second."  
  
~* Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel *~  
  
"I was...just wandering around Lothlorien," she said after crying into his shoulder for a few moments. "And then I saw Galadriel and Celeborn sitting on their throne thingies or whatever. I...I wanted to see if they knew anything about Rumil...and I heard them talking...  
  
"They said a lot of things about destruction and darkness and shadow and some crazy evil lady named Thawen. To sum it up, me being here is some big awful mistake and I'm evil, and I'm going to end up getting you all killed if I stay here. And if Alana had come...you would all be saved. I knew Galadriel was lying to me. The other day, when Rumil was attacked, I talked to her. She promised me that I hadn't brought any harm here and she lied."  
  
Sniffling a bit, she looked up again. "Haldir," she said. "Am...am I evil?"   
  
The elf tried as best he could to give her a reassuring smile, and tucked a long piece of auburn hair behind her ear. He kissed her softly on the forehead. "No," he whispered to her. "Your heart is pure, of this I am sure. You need not worry. I am sure that Galadriel and Celeborn did not mean such things."  
  
The march warden wasn't exactly sure if this was true, but he wanted her to stop crying. She looked so incredibly sad, and he hated it. Akira took in a deep breath. She looked up at him sadly. His eyes looked so sincere, and she wanted to believe him. "Thank you," she whispered as she brushed her lips over his own.  
  
Haldir was startled. The last time this had happened, he'd gotten refered to as some odd Chester fellow and shoved to the ground. But this kiss was quite innocent. The march warden wrapped his hands around the young girls waist and pulled her closer into a kind of sitting position on his lap. The young girl relaxed into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. Haldir held her securely, stroking her long hair, whispering softly into her ear every now and looking at her then, tears staining her pale cheeks, eyes red from crying, that he realized she was beautiful.  
  
They starred at each other intensly for long moments before Akira leaned forward again. The captain met her, and he kissed her softly, pulling her a bit closer to deepen it. After a few moments, Haldir began mentally berating himself for taking advantage of her and reluctantly broke the kiss. The red head smiled at him, then snuggled into the nape of his neck. He turned, beginning to lay her down on the mat so that she could get some sleep.  
  
"Haldir..." she whispered. He looked at her. Her eyes were wide, almost pleading. He ran his hand down her cheek, and once again brushed his lips over her own. She tried to say the words, but thought it would sound too much like begging. Apparently, Haldir knew what she wanted. He didn't once let go of her as he laid down comfortably on the mat. He then pulled her closer against him. She buried her face into his chest, snuggling into the warmth.   
  
The captain continued running his hands through her hair. He kissed the top of her head, sighing in content when he heard her breathing become a bit shallow, signaling that she was asleep. Haldir liked holding her. He liked being able to comfort her like she had for him. He looked down at her again, smiling softly at her sleeping form. When had he come to care so deeply for this woman in his arms? He didn't know when, nor was he really concerned. He only knew that he was. The only thing that bothered him, was what she told him about Galadriel. Had the Lady truly said she was evil? He shook his head. He did not want to think about it now. Later. He would deal with it all later. A few minutes later, they were both sleeping in each others arms.   
  
~~~  
  
I really like how this chapter turned out. Don't you Hally my dear? Haldir...are you...crying?  
  
Haldir- What? No! I just have something in my eye...  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
Gothic Flame- Yes, Hally loves you. He has a big heart and has room for everyone!  
  
fanfictiongeek36- *twitches* Sesshiroth...ohh...ohh...*twitches again* A combo of our two favorite bishies! *stamps Haldir clone* There 'ya go idiot! And I don't know how to spell dillio. Eh. Say hi to the Canadian you stole from me!  
  
Haldir- He has a nice loin cloth...  
  
Um...inside joke people, don't worry!  
  
Jade, the BAD twin- Well now, interesting name.  
  
Haldir- I think it suits her perfectly.  
  
So what should we name her clone?  
  
Haldir- How about...Haldir...the BAD clone.  
  
You are so creative.  
  
Haldir- Thank you! Wait...you were being sarcastic weren't you?  
  
Daughter of the Roses- My squishy? All right! She shall call you squishy and you shall be hers and you shall be her squishy! *stamps Haldir clone* Thank you for the review!  
  
Crecy- Welcome to the wonderful world of the Sweet Misery reviewers. Well now you have named him. *stamps name tag* Now, Haldir, you shall sing!  
  
Haldir- But she's got a clone to do that!  
  
So?  
  
Haldir- Fine!  
  
I'm a little teapot short and stout  
  
Here is my handle here is my spout   
  
When I *mumbles* over here me shout  
  
Tip me over and pour me out  
  
What was up with the mumbling?  
  
Haldir- Err...I don't know all of that song.  
  
Gothic Angel of Death- Oh thank you for the chapter compliment!  
  
Bob Joe Haldir- *receives kiss* Nifty...  
  
Haldir, Gothic Angel sends her love and kissies!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul- Wow, I think you've been reviewing since the first chapter eh? Thank you for staying with this story, I really appreciate it! *stamps name tag*  
  
MPBT- I feel so...cheap. *winks at Haldir's Heart and Soul* I don't mind!  
  
I love tom felton 4ever- Eh! Queen rules! *bows down to picture of Freddy Mercury* Marron 5 rules too! Thank you for the review!  
  
Commodores R Ppl 2- Eh Wako's Wish is the best movie ever! That show was actually on the other day. I forced Haldir to watch it with me. I think he's still traumatized...And your going to meet the parents!  
  
Haldir- It's not be like that movie where Ben Stiller goes to meet that one girl's parents and then all those bad things happen...is it?  
  
Err...no...probably not. And your supposed to dress snazzy.  
  
Haldir- What's snazzy? *goes to change into powder blue tuxedo* Will this work?  
  
Beat's me! Ask her! Thanks for the review. I know you've been with this story a while too...thanks! Oh and coodo's on asking your friend to be your microwave. I did that to this one dude and then told him his freckles were pretty...he actually ran away! *falls over giggling* 


	19. Savior

This chapter took longer than expected to get up. My computer kept crashing down. I was going to put it up last night but I didn't have time to finish the review responses and well, I couldn't have that now could I? By the way, once upon a time, many many moons ago, I asked someone to be this stories stalker. They agreed and we communicated through e-mails. Well, I lost your e-mail address! So, if you're still reading this story, could you e-mail me? Now, on to the story! Also, if you've not noticed, I am attempting-

Haldir- and faling miserably-

*glares* at updating every Monday. 

~~~

A soft sigh of content escaped lipstick smeared lips as Akira snuggled into the warm body beside her. Wait...body? What the...?

Cracking open one eye slowly, she saw soft green fabric, a few strands of long golden hair, and pale skin; all of which came attached to their very own march warden. She blinked a few more times, now fully awake. She was snuggled up to Haldir in a rather warm and comforting embrace. Noting that this was a very strange but not at all unpleasant position to wake up in, Akira attempted to sit up, but was stopped when she felt that there were two strong arms wrapped around her waist. What happened last night?

The young woman hazily remembered the events of the day before. She'd heard Celeborn and Galadriel talking, ran to her room crying, spilled out her heart to the march warden, made out with said march warden, and had ended up falling asleep with him. 

Well...this was awkward...

She wondered if he was awake. Lifting her head up a few inches, she peered over the smooth planes of the elf's face, trying to see his eyes. They were, of course, wide open and staring straight up. Elves really *did* look creepy like that. She waved a pale hand in front of his face, frowning when he did nothing. He was still asleep. The red haired teen was pretty sure that she didn't want to be the one to wake him up, since she really didn't mind being held like this; plus, she didn't think she could deal with one cranky march warden on her hands. Akira bit her lip, fighting back a giggle as a mental image of a screeching Haldir, complete with a fluffy pink bathrobe, fuzzy slippers, and a green facial mask entered her mind.

"I see you are finally awake."

The young woman nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. He looked down at her, a bit of mirth dancing behind his light eyes. She glared at him. "Don't scare me like that," she told him.

He gave her a warm smile. "How?" he questioned.

"Like...that. I thought you were still asleep."

Still smiling he asked, "Then why did you not wake me?"

Sighing, the young woman wriggled from his grasp, Haldir watching in bemusement as she did. "I figured you needed your beauty sleep," she commented dryly. He blinked at her. Akira noticed how the comment actually seemed to stun him. 

"Are you saying that I am ugly?" he questioned. Though he did not know the term which she had used, the captain assumed that one would need beauty sleep only if they were not beautiful to begin with. And, though he had never really thought on the subject, the fact that Akira may find him unattractive rather...well...hurt his feelings. 

"...no," the young woman answered. She could have sworn she saw actual hurt flicker across his icy eyes. "You're uh...you're a very very pretty elf."

A soft smile made its way onto his lips. She said he was pretty, and he was ridiculously happy about it. A few moments passed, and Haldir found himself unable to stop grinning like an idiot. Akira starred at him, her expression blank. The elf met her eyes, his smile fading, and the two starred each other for long moments of almost deafening silence. Sometime later, they broke into hysterical laughter, neither being able to stop, even when Haldir felt tears in his eyes and Akira was clutched her side in pain.

"Why are we laughing?" the march warden questioned as he attempted to breath.

"Sudden...unexplained...bursts of idiocy," she mumbled between giggles. Looking down at the march warden, the teen realized just how much he had grown on her. Suddenly, she got an idea. A wonderful idea. An awful, evil, wonderful idea.

The elf looked up at the auburn haired girl. His chuckling ceased immediately when he saw an evil grin slowly spread across her features. He swallowed hard, and began backing away from her. She was just too fast for him.

~~~ 

Orophin smiled softly at his brother, holding the arm that was slung around his shoulders in a firm grip. Rumil had been healing, slowly but steadily, and in an effort to help him regain his strength, Orophin was helping him to walk around the gardens and other sites of Lothlorien. After a while, they had decided that it would be much more interesting to watch Haldir drag around the constantly whining elf. 

Only, no one had seen him since yesterday. It was almost as if he had disappeared; vanished into thin air. They had searched everywhere for him. Who knew annoying one's sibling could be so exhausting? Finally, they had opted to find Akira to inquire if she knew where the captain could be. 

They stopped in front of the door way. Rumil would have lost his balance if his brother wouldn't have caught him. Both elves blinked at one another. 

The strange scene in front of them was...simply...weird.

It was their brother, the heartless march warden of one of the greatest Elven cities on Middle Earth...

...a young teenage woman who had been nearly ready to bite said march warden's head off only a few days ago...

...and they were on top of each other...

...laughing...and crying...

"Do you yield?"

"Never!"

"You, are a foolish maiden."

"And you, are a freaky dude."

"I suppose it's better than Chester..."

"What in the Valar are you doing?"

At the sound of Rumil and Orophin's shocked voices, both Akira and Haldir looked up from their...activities. The young red haired woman was pinned underneath the march warden, and the elf's hands rested frozen on the bare skin of her abdomen. Upon entering the two had been laughing and yelling; the sounds of cries muffled by uncontrollable chuckles echoing throughout the talan. 

The march warden was unable to move as he thought of the way his interesting position could be interpreted by the two elves in the door. Akira was blushing madly. 

"It's not what it looks like!" the two said in unison.

Rumil and Orophin both exchanged glances.

"Perhaps we should take our leave," Rumil said.

"No...we were doing nothing inappropriate..." Haldir assured them quickly.

"Nothing at all!" Akira added.

"Then, what *are* you doing?" Orophin questioned.

"Tickle wars," they answered.

Raising an eyebrow, Orophin began to question this 'tickle war', but then decided against it. He didn't want to ask; it was better not to ask. He hooked his arm around Rumil's and began dragging him away, much to the other elf's protest. Even if Orophin didn't want to know, Rumil was still curious. This tickling seemed quite amusing.

Haldir looked down at Akira, noting how incredibly adorable she looked with that blush on her face. The young woman's brown eyes starred up into his as a warm smile crossed her face. 

"Do you yield?" he questioned her again, leaning closer to where his face hung only inches from hers.

Smiling, she shook her head, lifting up to press her lips against his and letting them linger for only a few moments before pulling away. "You will have to kill me first, pretty boy, for I shall never yield to you. Hey! Stop! Don't!" she laughed happily. Haldir smirked as he continued moving his fingers, tickling her ribs mercilessly. Though it had been she who started the tickling, the march warden found it quite entertaining. He leant down, stealing another quick kiss before continuing to tickle her. She had a beautiful laugh.

~~~

The march warden walked briskly, hiding all emotions behind his stoic mask as he headed towards the meeting place of the Lord and Lady. If someone would have looked closely, however, they would have seen him trying desperately not to laugh. He had just left the young lady Akira, quite reluctantly, to go speak with Galadriel and Celeborn. It was this very young woman he was going to speak about. After her confession last night, Haldir knew that he would have to go and speak with the Lord and Lady. She could not have possibly understood what they said correctly. She was pure of heart. He could see it; he could feel it. Was there something they knew that he did not? 

The two were sitting, looking serene and peaceful as usual when Haldir approached. He bowed deeply and greeted them in Elvish.

"Tell us now, good march warden, why do you wish to speak with us?" Celeborn questioned. Galadriel looked up at him, scanning through his thoughts and finding the reason why he was here.

Looking up, he gave a rare warm smile. "It is nothing of a very important matter," he answered.

"Then what is the meaning of this?"

"What I meant to say," Haldir corrected himself. "Was that I *hope* it is a matter of no importance. It is about Lady Akira." Galadriel smiled. It had not gone unnoticed by any who were close to the march warden that ever since he had been injured by the orcs, he had no longer referred to Akira as 'girl' or by her name simply, but as a Lady. "She over heard the two of you speaking last night. I am sure it is nothing, but she was rather distressed. I was hoping that you could make sense of a few things. Like why Lady Akira seems to think that she is...evil." 

Both of the elder elves exchanged concerned glances. Lord Celeborn stood, his face expressionless as he walked towards the march warden.

"Tell us all you know," he demanded softly.

Haldir stared up at his Lord, unsure what he did to cause such a change in his demeanor. Obviously there was more to what Akira had told him than he had first believed.

"I know nothing more than what Lady Akira told me herself. Which was that last night she came upon you and the Lady discussing something, presumably her. She began going on about a sibling of hers and being evil and bringing harm to our people."

"Did she tell you nothing more?" Celeborn questioned.

The march warden narrowed his eyes. "I pressed for nothing more," he answered coldly. 

The Lord starred at the elf in front of him. He dared show any kind of disrespect to his elder? Fearing there was to be some time of confrontation, Galadriel stood and placed a hand upon her husband's shoulder, calming him almost immediately. Her eyes met Haldir's briefly. While his face appeared neutral, he could not hide his emotions from her. She was surprised by what she found lurking in the elf's mind. He was concerned for Lady Akira; worried about her fate. He had come to care deeply for her. Galadriel hoped for all of their sake's the young woman had come to feel the same way. 

The elfin woman opened her mouth, beginning to speak to both of them. It was time Haldir truly knew of Akira's fate. Before she could say anything, however, Lord Celeborn began to speak.

"Take her away from here Haldir."

Confusion was shown clearly on the elf's face as this was said. He blinked at his Lord, not understanding what he meant in the slightest. "My Lord?" he questioned.

"Lady Akira is no longer safe among our people. The Golden Wood can not protect her."

"I do not understand," Haldir said in confusion. "Why would she not be safe here? If the power of our people could protect the Fellowship, who were hiding from the dark Lord Sauron himself, then why would we not be able to protect Lady Akira?" 

The elder elf sighed. A look of seriousness set on his features. "I wish that I could tell you of these things. But I fear that I can not."

"And why is that? What is the trouble of me knowing? If she is in danger than I need to know how I can protect her."

"There is no guarantee that you can protect her," Galadriel said softly, gaining both of the elves attention. 

Haldir swallowed hard as she said this, fear beginning to rise in his chest. "What do you mean?"

Meeting his gaze, she spoke again, louder and more forcefully then the last. "Lady Akira has a long journey ahead of her. The road she must follow to her end is filled with both peril and despair. The only thing you can do for her, Haldir of Lorien, is to guide her as far as you can on this path. You can not save her, though you may try. She must fight her own battle; carry out her own will. It is her heart that must hold true during her time of need, not your own."

Stepping forward, Celeborn joined his hand with his wife's. "She must take her leave of this place quickly. She must go to another place, where she can stay with her own kind," he said.

"If we can not use the power and good of the elves to help her, then there would be no use for a thousand armies of Men," Haldir said, locking his eyes with Galadriel.

"No one can help her now," she said. "Only push her towards her fate and pray that she is strong enough to save herself."

"And if she is not? What if she comes upon this evil and she can not battle it on her own?"

"Then she will be lost," she answered.

A deafening silence followed after she had spoken. Haldir did not understand. Akira was in danger, but he could not save her. He could guide her, but how far would he be allowed to do that? He would not leave her alone in a time of need. He would not allow her to be left out to fend for herself when there was no guarantee that she would survive on her own. 

"I will take her to Gondor." 

With that, he turned, not waiting for any sort of response from either the Lord or Lady and began heading towards Akira's talan.

Both elves watched him leave. Hearts weighing heavily with grief and guilt, the two turned to one another.

"Do you think it wise?" Celeborn questioned his wife. "If we let him go along with her on such a journey, he may not return."

"Even if he knew this," Galadriel said. "He would still go with her."

He let out a sigh. "He can not save her," he said softly.

"No," she agreed. "But she can save him."

"And if she does?" 

"Then perhaps she will have the strength she needs to save us all." After a moments pause she added, "Or destroy us."

~~~

All right, it was kind of short and kind of sucked but revealed well…not a lot either. I'm sorry. I've been so scatter brained! We had like, four trips in a row this week! It's scary! 

Gothic Angel of Death- Soo glad you're liking the story! Oooo…role playing LOTR sites huh? *twitches* I should go check those out. *twitches* For research only I swear! *hands Haldir his blue see-through tunic*

Pippin-luva99- Yes, homeskillet is the greatest! *blushes* the ground I walk on? Wow. You are just to much eh!

I love tom felton 4e- Freddy is awesome! Ah, Haldir acting like Tarzan? *giggles* I can do that!

Haldir- Hey…where'd my tux go? Why am I in a loin cloth? Why am I on a vine? Why is the sky blue?

I think that falls out of the line of questioning. Hey, watch out for that…!

Haldir- AHH!

…tree.

Fanfictiongeek36- Oh oh. I told Eric that sometimes, when I got mental images of him in a loin cloth, I get…excited (the other one…just not using it so I don't scare all these loverly people who are reading I's story!)

Jack Sparrows Only Love- Your looney for wearing a powder blue tux…yo homie dawg.

Haldir- Well I'm not in a tux anymore am I? I'm in a freaking loin cloth.

I know. *twitches* Can I touch it?

Haldir- AH!

I'm just joking…really…

Brynne- Did I get your name right? Eh…I'm an idiot. Thank you for reviewing eh! And sure, here you are, your very own Haldir clone. And I suppose I could make Leggy clones.

Haldir- HA!

Legolas- I've only been in like…two chapters…and I still have to be tortured in the A/N's?

YES!

Here ya go. You're very own Haldir and Leggy clones!

pad wan_jinx- Did I get your name right? Crap I hate being a dumb blone. Thank you for reviewing, and as long as your reading/liking the story, it's all good! 

Commodores R Ppl 2- One Tree Hill rocks! Oh I love Nathan, and Haley, and Brook even though she can be a b-I-t-c-h sometimes she is still cool! I'll send Hally over tonight! Um…sometimes you might want to know he's a vegetarian.

Haldir- I am?

Yes.

Haldir- Good for me!

Leggy- Why good for you?

Haldir- I'm making a statement.

Leggy- I want to make a statement!  
Vampiress Adora- Cool name eh. *hands Haldir clone* There you are!

Haldir- *takes out hankerchif that VA gave him* *blows nose* Thank you so much! This chapter was kind of sad too…me not being able to save her…*sniff*

Review and save a life! You guy's are the bomb! Oh, and just wondering, anyone heard Silver and Cold by AFI? It's the best song ever written, so if you haven't you might want to check it out. AFI is also one of my current obsessions. *twitches* Davey *twitches*


	20. Last Goodbyes

Sorry this chap took a while to get up. Tonight we had our 8th grade graduation! Haldir looked sooo cute in his cap and gown! pinches cheek Although, he does still have cap hair.  
  
Haldir- You…stupid…get back in place! I need more hair spray!  
  
You've already used three bottles! It's bad for the environment!  
  
Haldir- Really? Oh no…what have I done!  
  
Err…yeah. All of my friends cried! Oh, and I know that no one is going to believe this (my own mommy could barely believe it) but I was valedictorian! I'm smart! Yay I! Whee! I'll stop now.

* * *

Akira took in a deep breath, calming herself as she repeated her mantra in her head. Just keep breathing, just keep breathing, just keep breathing...  
  
With a heavy sigh of frustration, she opened her eyes and fell back onto her mat. Why had she watched Finding Nemo before she left?   
  
"Damn those fish and their animated cuteness," she mumbled irritably, mentally adding the adorable sea gulls and crabs.  
  
She snapped her head up when the sound of someone clearing their throat echoed through the room. Smiling softly in relief, she sat up and gave Haldir a small wave.   
  
The elf raised an eyebrow. "What is this 'animated cuteness' and what does it have to do with fish?" he questioned.  
  
She opened her mouth to begin explaining to the march warden the wonders of animation, but quickly closed it again when she met his eyes. The cold aqua orbs she was so used to gazing into were no longer there. They were now replaced by eyes which swirled with such intense emotion she nearly fell back over. The elf, whom she had never known to be anything more than stoic, arrogant, heartless, and sometimes caring, held such pain in his eyes that it made her own heart ache. There was an underlying anger in the blue depths that made her scoot back a bit unconsciously. She had never seen such anger in anyone other than her father. Usually, she had been the one to suffer for that rage.  
  
"Haldir..." she said softly, causing him to take a small step forward. "What's wrong? What happened? Is it Rumil?"   
  
The elf took a seat beside her and placed his hand over her own. Slightly unsure with his own act of comfort, he removed his hand almost immediately and let his gaze drift back to the entry way.   
  
"There is nothing wrong," he told her.  
  
Gulping hard, and chiding herself for being afraid of this man, this man whom she knew would never lay a finger on her, the red head scooted closer to him. "Don't lie to me," she told him. Raising a shaking hand to his cheek, she turned his head to face her. "You look like you just shot a puppy."  
  
Tilting his head to the side, he questioned, "What's a puppy?"  
  
Blinking, Akira removed her hand and studied him. A small giggle escaped her lips as she shook her head. "Um...never mind." She furrowed her brow, attempting to think of another analogy that would better suit the elf sitting next to her. Deciding that it was still too early for any heavy duty analogizing, she simply shrugged her shoulders and met his eyes. "You look like something's wrong. Where'd you go anyway?"  
  
He sighed. He cursed himself for not telling her where he was going at first. If he had, she would have already known what was wrong, and he would not have to deal with the pain of telling her. He did not know why all of this was hurting him so deeply. Perhaps it was the thought that he could do nothing to save this woman whom he had come to care about. Knowing that he would at least be able to guide her lessened the pain he felt, but what if he was leading her to her own doom? What if it was his guidance that took her to this evil? Could he ever forgive himself for it?  
  
"I went to speak with the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."  
  
Her eyes widened as soon as he spoke. He went to speak with them? She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. What did he say? What did they say? Is that why he was so angry? What if he was angry with her? What if...  
  
She shook her head, forcing herself to open her eyes and look at him. Frowning a bit, she again lifted her hand and rested it against Haldir's cheek. The move did not surprise him, since she had done it earlier and her touch was rather soothing. It was what she did after that that did startle him.  
  
The young woman ran her fingertips lightly over his skin. She moved from his cheek across his forehead. He closed his eyes, allowing her fingers to drift over his eyelids. Her hand glided down the left side of his face, gently caressing the skin before she reached his lips. Haldir took her wrist in his hand, pulling it away from his face before she did anything further.   
  
"Akira..." he began, but soon trailed off at the intensity of her gaze. She starred at him for many moments, looking into his eyes and even deeper, searching for anything that he was attempting to hide. He felt as if she was trying to gaze into his very soul, as if to read every secret and desire he held in his heart. He wanted to pull away then. For so long had he kept on the mask of the march warden to keep people out, yet he was so willingly letting her in. Before he could look away, he suddenly found his face hanging few inches away from her own. Unable to avoid the inevitable, he began leaning forward until their lips were pressed together softly.   
  
The young red head pulled away slowly. Heat began rushing to her face as she met the elf's curious and intense gaze. "Sorry," she mumbled, shaking her head until long strands of dark hair fell in front of her face, hiding her eyes and flushing cheeks. "I was just..."  
  
"Just what?" he questioned.  
  
Chewing on her bottom lip, she reached up, tucking the strands of hair behind her ear so that she could look at him in the eyes. "Just making sure that you were real," she said quietly. "This...all of it, the elves and the magic, epic battles of good and evil, handsome prince's that come and save the damsel in distress...or, march wardens, if you want to get technical." She laughed a bit nervously. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"  
  
"Seldom do I understand exactly what it is that you speak of," he replied.   
  
"Then why do you listen?" she asked, her eyes cast downwards in embarrassment.   
  
Haldir stopped a moment before speaking again; thinking over what his answer was to be. "It matters not if I understand the strange sayings you speak to me, only that you are speaking to me at all."  
  
She smiled softly at his answer, the small butterflies in her stomach beginning to make themselves known as he returned the smile. "I only meant that all of this seems like a dream. There are so many things that are going on now. My head hasn't stopped spinning since I first opened my eyes. I'm still not sure that all of this is really happening. I'm afraid that I've just slipped out of reality, and soon someone is going to pinch me, and I'm going to wake up and be back in the Hell that I called life before. Please Haldir," she whispered. "Don't make me go back."  
  
"I wouldn't," he answered quickly, somewhat caught off guard by her statement. "No one shall make you go back. Ever. This, I promise you."  
  
Shaking her head, a few tears began rolling down her cheeks, though her words continued to be spoken smoothly. "Don't make promises you can't keep. I know what I am now. I know that by staying here I'm putting all of these people in danger. Rumil, Orophin, Galadriel, Celeborn, Anfarawen...you. If I did anything to hurt any of you...I think the guilt would drive me insane. But..." she stopped, trailing off to look at the ground. "Do you know that in my world, those who some call evil give up their lives for their causes? And those of us who are good, we run from death. We do everything in our power to stop it. There are good people who would take a life in order to save their own. Isn't that evil? Isn't willing to let other's die and suffer for a few more moments of peace more evil than sacrificing yourself for save what you believe in?"  
  
He reached for her, prepared to take her in his arms and offer comfort and a shoulder to cry on as he had done the previous night. She only backed away from his touch. She wiped away the few tears that had fallen and looked up at him.   
  
"I don't want to go back there. I want to stay here and finally live in peace. I want to be happy. I don't want to be afraid that the only person I have to take care of me is going to hurt me anymore. But I don't want to make you all suffer because I'm afraid. Does it even matter what decision I make? Some people say that it doesn't matter what you do, your destiny will always remain the same. Other's say that you can change your destiny if you fight hard enough. If I truly am evil, then it wouldn't really matter, would it? I'd be meant to destroy you all."  
  
"And if you were truly evil, then you would have no concern for the safety of others. If you were truly evil, Lady Akira, you would not carry the guilt that you do now. You would simply accept your fate, knowing what you would do, and still sleep peacefully at night."  
  
"Then...what can I do?" she questioned softly.   
  
"You can come with me," he replied.  
  
Meeting his gaze, her mouth hung open slightly in surprise. "Come with you? Where are you going?"   
  
"To Gondor," he answered. "The Lord and Lady believe you might be safe there. I can take you, if you wish it." A part of him wanted her to say yes. He wanted to guide her and find a way to protect her. And a part of him, the more selfish part, wanted her to say no. He wanted her to always wish to stay here with him. That surprised and annoyed him greatly, but he could do nothing to rid himself of the feeling. He watched her and saw all of the conflicting emotions which flickered through her dark eyes.   
  
"I..." she began unsurely. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Me?" he questioned.   
  
She nodded as a small smile made its way onto her features. "Yeah you. See any other elves in the room?" Curious, he looked around, searching for anyone else who may have entered the room.   
  
"No," he said. "What does my opinion matter? The decision is up to you."  
  
"I know but...I trust your opinion. I trust you. You...um it...mean a lot to me. If you tell me I should go, then I know it will be best."  
  
He was stunned. She trusted him? He meant a lot to her? Or, his opinion anyway, but still, he had gone a long way from some freaky deaky dude with happy hands. He thought on this for a few moments. He could tell her to stay. He could tell her that he would always protect her. "Go," he answered softly.   
  
She smiled at him and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him in a fierce hug. He was unable to return the hug, unsure if he was happy with the answer he gave her. He was being selfish; he knew that, wanting her to be there for him. Why did he want her anyway? The thought baffled him, but he decided not to think on it to long, and simply concentrated on the woman he was holding.  
  
"You'll come with me right?"  
  
"Yes," he assured her. "I shall be your guide."  
  
"Haldir..." she said, pulling back and smiling. "You are the most awesome march warden I know."  
  
Awesome? He furrowed his brow. Upon seeing the huge grin on her face, he decided it must mean something good. He was the most awesome march warden she knew. He smiled softly to himself as she leaned into his chest, burying her face in the nape of his neck. His smile began to fade, turning into a small scowl. Wasn't he the only march warden she knew?  
  
Akira held her black duffle bag tightly in her hand. It had taken a while to gather up all of her clothes. For once, she was actually glad that she'd packed at least a month's worth of clothes. If she hadn't, she might have to be wearing one of those weird dresses Anfarawen or Galadriel was always wearing. Shudder.   
  
She and Haldir were walking through the trees, heading towards the South Gate. The march warden was silent. She supposed that he was just lost in his own thoughts. Her dark brown eyes scanned the halls as they walked, mentally making note of every detail so she could recall it later.   
  
"Hal?" she questioned softly. She narrowed her eyes at his neck when he ignored her and continued walking. Was he going to be an ass all the way to wherever it was they were going? She frowned a bit, realizing that she didn't really know where they were going. Some place called Gondor, if she remembered correctly that was. "Yo, pretty boy. What are you deaf?" She sighed heavily and swung her bag over her shoulder. Still glaring, she jogged up beside him, hitting him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"Yes?" he questioned, turning his head to face her. Her face was set with a small scowl, and he idly wondered why.   
  
"Why didn't you answer me?" she asked him.  
  
He blinked at her. "When were you speaking?"  
  
The red head took a deep breath, her eyebrow twitching slightly. "Never mind," she said sighing. "I was just wondering...where exactly are we going?"  
  
"I have already told you will we be journeying to Gondor," he answered. "Minis Tirith to be exact."  
  
"Ohh...more elves there?" she asked softly. He glanced at her, his blue eyes unclear, though they were swirling with emotion. His gaze drifted to one of the statues, studying it intently. Akira understood his silence and smiled ruefully. "No...I don't suppose there would be. Silly me."  
  
He turned back to her, their gazes meeting. "It is a great city," he began. "For a city of Men anyway. There is one place closer, Rohan. We should not be stopping there, for the King Theoden is less kind to strangers of late. If we travel at a moderate speed, I expect the journey to be rather short."  
  
She nodded, understanding everything he did not say. He may be taking her, but he wasn't going to stay. As soon as they arrived at this Minis Tirith, he would be coming back to Lothlorien. Well, der. What did she expect? For him to stay with her and protect her forever? She didn't even need him to do that. She could take care of herself. Right?  
  
Silence once again descended upon the two as they resumed their walk outside of the city. Haldir glanced back at her, seeing her eyes on the ground, her expression one that suggested she was deep in thought. His heart went out to her. She must have felt so alone, so scared, so helpless. He mentally slapped himself and turned his attention away from her. He couldn't let himself become even more attached to her then he already was.   
  
"Wait..." she said softly, taking his arm and turning him back around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't I at least get to say goodbye?"  
  
He pulled his arm out of her loose grasp. Starring at her for a few more moments, he opened his mouth to speak. "Goodbye to whom?"   
  
"Well...everyone..." she said. "I've...well..." She shook her head, pushing past him. "Never mind. It's stupid. Let's just go."  
  
"No," he told her. "To whom do you wish to say goodbye to?"  
  
She shrugged, giving him another soft, bittersweet smile. He scowled a bit at that expression. He was beginning to hate the sad smile. It was so fake; it almost pained him to see it.   
  
"I've um, never had any friends, other then Alana...and well...I just didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. But I guess it's stupid, right? I mean, I do have to leave and everything, and I want to say goodbye to the people who are throwing me out? Guess I just realized how much I'm going to miss this place..."  
  
How could he have been so dense? Of course she would wish to say goodbye. For the past few months, the people who had surrounded her had been her only companions; her only family. And also, if he considered her past life, this was probably the most peaceful time she had ever had. Asking her to leave it was so awful. He felt a tinge of guilt and nodded, still upset that he felt this way. She had to leave; she had to be safe. He had to get that through his thick skull.  
  
"Of course," he said simply. "I believe Orophin is with my brother, as well as Anfarawen. Is there anyone else you wish to see before you take your leave?"  
  
She bit her lip nervously. "The Lord and Lady," she said. "You know, if their around or whatever. I know their kind of kicking me out, but they've still been cool. And Celeborn does play a sick game of Twister."  
  
"...right," he said in confusion after a few moments. "Very well. Shall we?" he questioned her and she nodded.  
  
"You are leaving?" Rumil questioned weakly from his position on his bed. She nodded, smiling a bit.   
  
"Yep. But...I made you something."  
  
"A gift?" he questioned excitedly. "For me?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I have one for you to Orophin."  
  
"Oh, my lady," he said. "You are too kind. You should not have gone to the trouble..."  
  
"Bain lín síla limb (your beauty shines much)," Rumil said as the young woman handed him a piece of paper. His eyes scanned the picture of him and Lady Lathline. She was smiling at him, their hands joined as they starred deeply into each other's eyes. "You drew this?"  
  
She nodded, blushing slightly at the compliment. Haldir noted that and then looked to his brother. How much Elvish had he taught her? Akira turned to the other elf, holding out a picture of Rumil and himself, poking their brother with their arrows. He chuckled softly.   
  
"Now this is true art," he said softly.  
  
"I want to see," Rumil said, trying to lift up but falling back down on the bed.  
  
Orophin shook his head. "Hannon len, mellon (I thank you friend)," he said smiling.   
  
"Aw shucks guys." Akira dropped her bag, and rushed to Orophin, throwing her arms around him and hugging him closely. Surprised, he nearly dropped his picture, but hugged her back none the less. Haldir felt a tinge of jealousy, but it quickly passed as soon as the embrace was over. Orophin had no feelings for Akira other then friendship, and even if he did, she most certainly did not. After all, she'd never called him a pretty pretty elf.  
  
He was truly pathetic.   
  
"Do not I get one?" Rumil questioned.  
  
"Of course!" she said happily and gave him a hug. "Hannon len, for everything (I thank you)."  
  
"Navaer mellon (farewell friend)," he said with a smile. "No vaid lín na'alen a glor (may your way be green and golden."  
  
"Ir adgevedim (until next we meet) Rumil," she replied as she pulled away. She turned her attention to Anfarawen, who had been standing away in the corner. "Here," she said, handing her a sketch of herself and her husband.   
  
The elfin woman admired the work, gasping a bit as she saw it. "It is exquisite," she said. "A wonderful gift, Lady Akira."  
  
The two hugged briefly and then pulled away. The red head gave them all a huge smile. "Rock on, Lothlorien!" she said, holding up her hand in the rock on sign. In a mass of confusion, the other three elves attempted to make the same sign. "Err...here's an easier one," she said. "Hang loose cousins," she said, holding out her pinky and thumb. Orophin and Anfarawen made the gesture rather easily. "Um...dude...that's hang over..." Akira told Rumil, who glared at his hand and let it drop back down to his side.  
  
"We must be taking our leave now," Haldir said. The red head turned back to and nodded. Picking up her bag, she waved to them all once again. "Navaer (farewell)," he said to his brothers.   
  
"That was fun," she said softly as they left the talan.  
  
The march warden looked at her, a perplexed expression on his features. "Rock on? Hang loose? We are not your cousins. What is a hang over? Were those strange hand signals some kind of...?"  
  
The young woman blinked at him, starring blankly as questions continued pouring out of his mouth.   
  
"Why would one wish to on with a rock? Rocks are heavy and rather large. And..."  
  
"Haldir!" she said. "Remember to breath." She turned on her heel, heading towards the garden where she thought Galadriel might be. Haldir followed closely behind her, his eyebrows still raised as he continued speaking.  
  
"And why would you hang loose? If you hung loosely, you would fall. Is that a good thing in your world, for falling is not here? And why would you wish for your own cousin to hang loose?" he questioned. Blinking, he quickly ran up to her, standing in front of her with determination in his eyes. "We are not of any type of relation are we?"  
  
"It's just an expression," she said with an exasperated sigh. "Chill out man, you haven't been necking with your cousin."  
  
"Necking? Chill out? Do you wish for me to freeze to death?" She shook her head, pushing past him and laughing softly to herself. Elves. "Do not walk away from me," he said sternly. "If we are indeed cousins, I would not think you wish me dead or frozen. And...even if we are not cousins...which I hope we are not...you should not wish for me to be chilled. And what is necking? Lady Akira?" He looked around, seeing that the young woman he had been yelling at for the past few moments was nowhere in sight.   
  
Curses.  
  
At least no one had seen him make a complete fool out of himself. With that bit of relief, he began walking towards the gardens, hoping that that was the direction Akira had gone.  
  
Orophin chuckled, shaking his head. "Our brother is rather queer," he said.  
  
"Yes. Queer indeed," Rumil agreed. The two men laughed softly again.  
  
"I thought it was rather sweet," Anfarawen commented.  
  
"Anfarawen," Rumil said. "What is necking?"

* * *

Grr...this thing won't let me der I's formatting the way I want too. By the way, I got the elvish used in this chapter from someone's website...I forget who's though. I'll find out and thank them in the next chap. And I said queer in this chapter! I love that word! That was a long chapter. I think it had almost 3,000 words! REVIEWS! (Oh my gosh, I have so many! You guy's kick arse!)  
  
Stephenie Wilcox- Wowers. You reviewd many chapters! Thank you! stares at shiny gum wrapper ooooooo…shiny….  
  
Haldir-…-  
  
It's so pretty. I want to play with it.  
  
Haldir- That sounded wrong.  
  
Pervert.  
  
Haldir- Well, since she does want to marry me, let's get to it eh!  
  
Err…OK! Um…Haldir I DERclare you and Sephenie married and crap because she reviewed a kagillion times and was ever so persistent and shite! But, you can't be married and have a girlyfriend.  
  
Haldir- I don't want to get divorced! You don't have to! pulls Haldir clone out of pocket  
  
Haldir- That was peculiar.  
  
Yeah. hands to Stephenie You're very own Hally Hubbie!   
  
Gothic Angel of Death- gives sticker I've noticed your in my reviewer responses a lot, so here's your sticker! Whoo! Hally, she had a LOT of fun. By the way…she's missing some stuff…  
  
Haldir- I'm too young to know! Crecy- AFI is the bomb! Oh their CD 'Sing the Sorrow' rocks as well! And so does 'The Art of Drowning.' Those are the only two I've got. sulks  
  
Pippin-luva99- smiles like a moron It reviewed I's Inuyasha story! Thanx. That is my ultimate obsession beside LOTR.   
  
Haldir- To…break down, and cease all feeling  
  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away  
  
And, just as a special gift…  
  
Haldir- glares Your sins into me  
  
Oh my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As your rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I beg for forgiveness  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh my beautiful one  
  
I love that song! Davey! Whoo yet again!   
  
Raptorcardfreak- Lego 2! gives him button  
  
Lego 2- I feel special.   
  
You are. taps helmet You really are.  
  
Nenuial- Thank you for being the awesome beta that you are. Yes, AFI rocks my world! Not that way you perverts. (That's my new line!)  
  
Commodores R Ppl 2- Nope, I haven't watched One Tree Hill in a while, but I have read up on the stuff so I know what's going on. Haldir kept going on and on about how nice your house was and stuff.   
  
Haldir- It was sooo cool! They gave me food!  
  
You act like I never feed you!  
  
Haldir- Yeah, but they gave me a spork to eat it with.  
  
Wow…a spork…cool! Oh yeah, Commodores, don't forget your sticker!  
  
Fanfictiongeek36- It was so sad tonight! Phyillis was crying. I poked Punki! Not that way you pervert! Um…your Leggy clone…here!  
  
Leggy clone- Hi idiot!   
  
Thank you guy's for taking the time to read and review! So um…review again! LA!


	21. Really unimportant AN and review respons...

Hello, faithful reviewers!

Haldir- Well, look who finally decided to show up!

Err…hello there Hally-san…

Haldir- Where have you been? I've been worried sick!

(blinks) Then why are you wearing that grass skirt?

Halidr- Um…err…never mind that!

(grins happily) Hey everyone, Haldir went to Hawii and got laid!

Halidr- (blushes) Did not!

Yes you did! See! (begins playing with lay) This flower necklace is a lay. Didn't you know that?

Haldir- Um…yeah…hey! Stop touching that!

Sorry!

Haldir- What are you doing back anyway? (begins jumping up and down) Did you write a new chapter?

Well…see…about that…

Haldir- (eyes glaze over) You're not giving up are you? (pulls out tissue box) I thought you loved me!

I do, I do! All right, the thing is, I've had really awful writers block for this story. And I have no idea why! I re-arranged the plot like five hundred MILLION times. I've got a fuzzy idea of how it's going to end.

Haldir- That's no excuse not to write the next chapter.

I know, I know! I don't know what it is. I've been watching the FOTR and TTT and reading my books, but for some reason, my inspiration is drained. I can't explain it, and I'm really sorry to all of those who have been waiting patiently for a new chapter. That's why I'm doing this huge un-important author's note. I want to apologize for the delay.

Haldir- Well you should!

Oh shut up Hally-san.

Haldir- Fine then! I'll just be…err…in that corner of the A/N!

Anyway, as I was saying, I'm soooo sorry about not updating in a while. I've tried to start on the next chapter at least five times and well, nothing really comes. I will try and have the new chapter up in the next two weeks.

Haldir- Two weeks? (glares) This is what you get for being a procrastinator.

(sweat drops) I know. But I swear I'll try to have it up in at least two weeks. And if I don't…well…um…then…err…yeah!

Haldir- You are such a moron.

Since I'm here and all, wanna do the reviewer responses?

Haldir- (shrugs) Sure, why not!

Pippin-luva99- 'Sup home skillet! It's ok for not reviewing sooner; I'm sorry for not updating sooner! But like I promised, I should have the next chapter within the next two weeks. Thanx for being such a patient and wonDERful reviewer!

Oh hey, Hally-san. I have a flame.

Haldir- Ah! (hides under rock) The sky is falling!

(rolls eyes) No stupid.

Haldir- Oh. (pokes flame with stick) What do we do with it?

Make smores!

Haldir- YUMMY! (begins eating smores) These are soo good…sticky though…

I know! (steals one of Hally-sans smores)

Haldir- HEY! GIVE IT BACK!

(grins evily and licks smore) Want it back now?

Haldir- No….ewww…why'd you have to do that?

Gothic Angel of Death- Thanks for reviewing, as usual! Hally-san! GAoD knows this dude, and this dude likes her, and she likes this dude, so…

Haldir- She's dumping me?

You can still be friends! Besides, it's not her, it's you.

Haldir- Well, I like friends!

Can I be your friend?

Haldir- SURE!

With benefits?

Haldir- Don't push your luck.

Shucks.

t-renee-Johnson- I'm sorry I can't update sooner, but maybe someday.

Stephenie Wilcox- omg, look how many times you reviewed! (grins like an idiot) You said DERlicious! I am soooo proud of you! (pats on back) You are soooo cool!

Haldir- She is, isn't she?

Yes! I will update as soon as I can, promise! And your reviews are so hilarious!

Mrs. Felton- (twitches) Tom…oooo…he's so pretty! Yeah, I know who Tom Felton is now, since a certain idiot of mine is now obsessed with Harry Potter.

Guardian of Lothlorien- I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story! Thanks for the review!

Stinky Stan- Thanks for reviewing, and I'm updating ASAP!

Fanfictiongeek36- Two more days idiot! Oh Leggy clone of baka-samas, she loves you with all of her black little emotionless heart. And she can't grab it if she can't see it.

Leggy- (blinks) That sounded sooooo wrong.

snake feather- I'm glad you like the relationship between Akira/Haldir. Yes, such does have a rather nifty affect on our favorite march warden, don't she? Thanks for reviewing!

Raptorcardfreak- You are very welcome for the Leggy clone. Yes, I know the last chapter was odd, but in my opinion, the whole story is a little odd. Just wait until the ending…

Haldir- Shhhh! Don't give anything away!

Oh relax Hally-san. At least I didn't tell them about the dancing welcome matts of doom.

Haldir- What dancing welcome matts of doom?

I didn't say anything.

Haldirs Heart and Soul- Good luck with Troy. Brad is nice, but I heard he's gonna be naked and (shudders) he's hott and everything, but he's like forty! Scary…

Commodores R Ppl 2- I know, sporks rock! I was watching Fooly Cooly the other night and they were talking about sporks!

Haldir- That show is weird. I never understood the plot.

There's a plot?

Haldir- Err…

Anyway, necking, I believe, is just making out and crap. Thanks for the review!

Daughter of the Roses- Road trip indeed! Whoo! Congrats on being valDERtorian in your class!

Mirokus Soul and Heart- (twitches) ooooo…houshi-sama! I love Miroku and Fluffy and…err…sorry. Wow, a 9.99! Thank you soo much!

Jack Sparrows Only Love- Yeah, I'm pretty for sure Hally-san is an elf. I know, it's fun making him act out of character!

Haldir- No it's not!

In the Depp End- Have I said that your name is just ever so wicked nifty? Anyways, I thought it was cute too!

Mia- Don't worry to much 'bout Akira. Thanks for reviewing!

Crecy- Isn't AFI the greatest? I know, I love his voice too! Oh oh, for all AFI fans, there's this site called daveyonastick.com. It is sooo funny! Ya'll should really check it out. And, by the way, the Art of Drowning is just as good as Sing the Sorrow, so I recommend it to anyone who likes them!

Well, that's about it. I'm sorry I didn't give you guy's a chapter; you all deserve it so much! Anyways, I shall be taking my leave now.

Haldir- Hey, do you expect them to review this retarted author's notes thingie?

Err…no. It's just a spot of information so they won't worry. Didn't want anyone to think I was dead or anything.

Haldir- That is true.

So, how was Hawii?

Haldir- It was fine. The weather was good. I learned to surf!

Really?!

Haldir- Yeah! It was such fun! And I went to a luau (I can't spell that correctly, sorry), and I got laid a lot…not that way you perverts, and I saw this guy get arrested, and oh, I have pictures!

Wow! Hey…is that Pippin and Merry?

Haldir-….yes.

What are you doing to them?

Haldir-…-

Haldir. Haldir? You didn't hurt the hobbits, did you?

Haldir-um…oh hey look something shiny!

Ja ne! Goodbye! See 'ya in a couple weeks!


	22. Now Leaving Paradise

Disclaimer: Wow, I haven't put up many of these, have I? Oh well, you all knew that I didn't own Lord of the Rings. Right?

Well, hi everyone! (waves happily)

Haldir- Here to give another stupid useless author note again?

No! I have an actual chapter.

Haldir- REALLY?!

Yes…did you really need to speak in all caps? You're gonna bust my ear drum! Anyway I finished this chapter like at 12 AM last Wednesday, or something like that. I sent it to my beta, and she still has yet to send it back.

Haldir- Then what are you doing posting this?!

Um…well…I couldn't wait any longer! I'm sorry! I don't know what happened to her. And I feel like these lovely people deserve the next chapter. Heh…I'm gonna feel SO stupid if she sends me the chapter right after I post this. (nervous laughter) Nenuial, thank you for betaing my other chapters, but I just don't know where you are, and it's extremely hard for me to sit here with a new chapter, fresh out of the bakery and not post it. I haven't posted an actual chapter since May 11th, so I hope you can forigve me.

* * *

Akira tightened her grip on Vicious as she began jogging to catch up with the stubborn elf ahead of her.

"Hey! Haldir!" she cried, trying for the umpteenth time to gain his attention. "Slow down dude!" She sighed heavily when she realized that he wasn't even paying attention to her. Frowning a bit she slowed into a walk. He had been ignoring her ever since they had left Caras Galadhon, where the city of Galadhrim was located, which had been at least a few hours ago. Her mind drifted towards the days earlier events.

After leaving the poor march warden in a mass of utter confusion, she'd happily skipped along to one of the many gardens in the Elvin city. There, just as she had expected, she'd found the Lord and Lady, sitting together in a comfortable silence as they underneath a mallorn tree.

The auburn haired teen had hesitated before approaching them. What would she say? 'Hey guys, look, even though I know that I'm evil and might eventually end up murdering your entire race, that doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right?' Yeah. That one would play out just beautifully.

She bit her lip and shook her head. The two elves sitting only a few feet away from her were the ones making her leave this place; this paradise where she had lived in peace for the first time in her life.

And for some reason, Akira couldn't bring herself to feel any type of bitterness or anger towards them. She knew that, in the end, they were only making her leave to protect themselves and their home. She couldn't hate them for that. If she had been in their position, she would have done the same thing. If anything or anyone had ever been a threat to Alana or her mother, she would have done anything to protect them.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, she silently walked over to the elves. Galadriel was the first to acknowledge her. Akira thought she might be surprised to see her, maybe even a bit angry. But the Elvin woman merely gave a soft, almost knowing smile and stood up to greet her.

"Good evening, Lady Akira," she greeted.

Celeborn pushed himself from the ground and stood next to his wife, a calm expression on his features.

"Uh…howdy," Akira said, suddenly feeling very nervous.

The Lord raised an eyebrow at the new greeting, but let it slide. He gave a soft smile, but said nothing, and simply waited for the teen to continue speaking. Minutes passed, and the three stood there in silence.

"Awkward…" the red head mumbled. "Very awkward." Shaking her head. She dropped the duffle back onto the ground before her. She knelt down and unzipped it, then proceeded to rummage through the bag.

Celeborn and Galadriel watched in slight amusement as she began muttering curses; it was obvious that she could not locate whatever it was she was searching for. After a bit longer, Akira's pale fingers finally grasped the object she'd been looking for. With a small, triumphant grin on her dark lips, she gently pulled out a piece of paper, making sure not to bend or tear it.

Placing a hand on the ground she pushed herself back into a standing position. She took a deep breath and walked over the elves, holding the paper out to them. For a moment, both the Lord and Lady merely stared at the offering. The trace of the smile that had once been on Akira's face began to disappear as a few tense moments passed, and still neither made a move to take her gift. Before she had a chance to pull the paper back, Galadriel reached out. She pulled the paper from the young girl's grasp, making sure to be just as careful as she had been with it. The red head couldn't help feeling slightly nervous as the Elvin Lady studied the picture; Celeborn's gaze on her not helping her feel at ease at all.

After a few moments, Galadriel removed her gaze from the sketch she held to Akira. She looked as if she was about to say something, but instead passed the drawing onto her husband. Celeborn took the paper into his hand, and let his eyes drift over the sketch, much as Galadriel had just done. He glanced up, meeting Akira's dark gaze, and at length, he finally spoke.

"This is a lovely drawing, Lady Akira."

A sigh of relief escaped her. "Thanks," she answered. "I'm glad you like it. Uh…you do like it, right?"

"Of course," Galadriel answered, a small nod and smile accompanying the statement.

"Good!" she remarked happily, the grin returning to her features. "I'm glad you like…"

"Ah, there you are," Haldir said, his voice smooth and emotionless. He glanced at the elder elves, then looked back at Akira, scowling slightly as he did. She gave him an innocent smile. He narrowed his eyes at her, glaring. How could she give him such a look after abandoning him like that? He must have appeared like an idiot, not to mention insane, standing about and talking to himself. "I have been looking for you."

"It took you this long to find me?" she teased, feeling some of the tension in the air being cleared immediately, simply by the march warden's presence. "Honestly pretty boy, your cute, but you can be so slow sometimes."

He would have glared at her more -which really, would have made him look just plain silly, since he was already giving her an ice cold death glare- but his mind was lingering more on her words. She had just said he was cute; plus one for him because, yay, she thought he was attractive. Then again, she had said he was slow; minus one for him because, no yay, she thought he was dumb. He scrunched his face a bit. Since when did he sound so…juvenile in his inner monologs?

"Haldir," Galadriel said, pulling the elf away from his thoughts. "Come; walk with me for a moment."

Glancing at the red head, who continued giving him her most innocent of expressions, he followed the women as she began heading away from the other two, leaving Celeborn and Akira alone in the garden.

The two elves walked in silence as they made their way across the garden. They passed into one of the halls, which soon lead them to a staircase. Haldir followed the Lady down the long stairwell, down further into the clearing. As he neared the bottom of the stairs, the sound of running water reached his sensitive ears. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed the silver stream which was flowing from a fountain on the hill. A pedestal stood at the bottom, a basin resting atop of it, and beside stood a silver ewer.

He stepped in front of the pedestal, staring into it rather than at the Elvin woman. After staring into the basins empty depth for a few moments, he finally looked up, meeting Galadriel's gaze.

Why had she brought him here, of all places? Was she offering what he thought she was? Did she know more about Akira? Questions flittered through his mind, but he did not speak, only continued staring at the Lady as calmly as he could. She offered a smile; it was soft, but knowing.

"Haldir of Lorien, you have been entrusted with a deed that is greater then merely transporting a young human out of these woods, this, I am sure you know."

It was a statement, spoken as if it were a question. Haldir nodded, not sure if he could speak, since he really didn't know what he could possibly say.

"That is almost all I know," he replied after a length of silence, once he realized that she was actually waiting for him to comment. "That…and she is some type of danger. A danger that not I, nor the power of the elves of Lorien, can save her from."

She nodded, and waiting for a few more moments. It became apparent that this was all he was going to say, so she spoke again. "That is true. Lady Akira is indeed in danger. Yet, she may put us in danger as well. You do know that, do you not, Haldir."

Again, it was a fact, yet she seemed intent on getting him to answer. He took in a breath, calming himself so that he could speak rationally.

"You know more than you have told me. I will not push, for I trust your judgment, my lady."

"Do you truly?" she questioned him.

He nodded in the affirmative. "Of course I do."

"I fear that if I told you more, you may end up doing something in the end to change things. And whether it is for the better, or for the worst, you must not try to change the course of fate. Each of our destinies has been set, and it is foolish to believe or attempt to alter it to our advantage. We cannot fight what is meant to be, and trying only further damages things in the end."

He did not say anything, but she knew that he understood what she was saying. She was merely repeating what she had told him earlier; the only thing he could do for Akira was help guide her, nothing more.

"My Lady," he said softly. "How is it we can be sure of our destinies?" he questioned. He wanted to say more, but he simply couldn't bring himself to. Looking into the deep blue pools of his eyes, Galadriel caught a trace of something in them; permission of some sort. Realizing what it meant, the Lady began reading his thoughts, looking into his mind to find everything he wanted to ask but could not speak aloud.

She found his questions, though they were abduct and had a much wider range than merely the subject of Akira. She searched deeper, finding the exact feelings and words which he wished to express.

'How can we be sure of our destinies? How we be sure of our fates, or the fate of others? How do we know when we are simply following the path that has been set out for us, or if we are straying away from it? Could it not be possible that it is meant for me to fight with Akira…or even for her? Perhaps that is what is supposed to happen; perhaps I am meant to save her. How can I be sure, when you will not allow me to know any more then the vague information which you have already given to me?'

The Lady was silent for many moments after that. Haldir took another deep breath. He knew it. He had over stepped the boundaries with his questions. Why had he agreed to let Galadriel into his mind? The sound of bare feet padding across the cool grass caused Haldir to look up again. The Lady was filling the silver basin with water from the stream, allowing it to come up all the way to the rim. Leaning down a bit, she allowed her breath to drift over the water. A few ripples were made, but soon, it had stilled.

The two met gazes. Galadriel stood calmly as Haldir walked forward a bit, standing over the basin, but not looking down. "You know what this is," she said.

"The Mirror of Galadriel," he answered.

"Yes. And you know of what it does."

"I do. It will allow me to see, though what it is I shall find, neither you or I know. The Mirror may show whatever it is you command it to, or what I desire to see. But the Mirror will also show things unbidden, and those are often stranger and more profitable than things which we wish to behold. What you will see, if you leave the Mirror free to work, no one can tell. For it shows things that were, things that are, and things that yet may be," he recited slowly.

"Do you wish to look?"

---

"So…" Akira said somewhat awkwardly as she leaned against the mallorn tree. "They sure have been gone for a while." She glanced at the direction the two elves had taken when they left.

"Yes," Celeborn answered.

Silence descended upon the two once more. The red head could practically see the tension that hung thick in the air around them. It wasn't as if she didn't like Celeborn; the dude was cool! But he wasn't really much of a conversationalist, which made things kind of odd; especially when she was just standing around there, waiting to be thrown out of the city.

Oh well. May as well attempt to start conversation. It couldn't hurt, right? And it was better than hanging around for who-knows-how-long in a silence that would probably drive the sanest person crazy.

"You gonna keep up with your yoga lessons?"

The Lord looked over at her, staring blankly. "Yes, of course," he answered simply.

"Good," she said nodding and giving a weak smile. "That's really…um…good."

"Good indeed," he agreed.

"Yeah…indeed…goodness."

Uh-huh, they were really hitting it off.

"This is a nice tree you have here," she said, lightly slapping the bark.

"Yes, it is a very nice tree…indeed."

"Indeed."

OK…maybe not hitting it off exactly.

"Akira?" Haldir questioned, and the red head let out a huge sigh of relief as the blond elf came into view. "We are preparing to leave now."

She nodded and snatched her duffle bag, swinging the strap over her shoulders so that her hands could be free.

"Well…bye guys!" she told Galadriel, who had taken a place by her husbands side while Akira had been retrieving her bag, and Celeborn. "I'll uh…well I guess…um…yeah." With the same weak grin, she awkwardly wrapped one arm around the shoulders of the elves. They were both stiff at first, and mentally she slapped herself over the head; big shot Elvin Lords and Ladies probably didn't hug a lot. She was surprised when the two hugged back. It was loose and stiff at the same time, but she was grateful for it, and flashed them both a true grin when she pulled away.

---

That had been a few hours ago. Akira and Haldir had left and headed towards some sort of Great River or something, she wasn't sure exactly…she'd gotten distracted while Haldir was telling her. It's not like it was her fault; these elves could be pretty long winded when they wanted to be. They could go on and on and ON for what seemed like hours, and still not be finished with a story. In her honest opinion, she thought they just liked hearing the sound of their own voices.

But at the moment, she wasn't hearing any voices, and it was beginning to irritate her. Haldir had been more anti-social than usual after his little chat with Lady. What had Galadriel said to him?

The march warden was silent as he walked, completely absorbed in his thoughts. He failed to notice Akira glaring at him, her eyes burning with the fire of a thousand suns!

Translation: She was really pissed.

He also failed to hear the sound of her sliding off her duffle back, or of her boots hitting the ground as she ran towards him. That was, until it was too late.

"Ah!" The march warden shrieked, rather girlishly, much to his dismay, as he felt someone slam into him from behind. He turned around quickly and caught whomever, or whatever, it was that had charged at him. Unfortunately, the hit had caused him to become slightly unbalanced, and he tripped over an unseen stick, causing himself and the person he was holding to fall backwards onto the ground.

Which wouldn't have been so bad, if a) the ground hadn't been so darn hard and littered with rocks -who put those there, anyway?- and b) if they hadn't been near a hill.

Alas, the ground WAS littered with rocks, and they HAD been near a hill, so the two went tumbling down, rolling over the grassy, leaf covered, and unfortunately for their heads, rock covered ground until they reached the very bottom. Not even wasting a breath, Haldir's fingers curled around the small dagger he carried with him and whipped it out, holding it to the neck of the figure who had attacked him. He glared dangerously as the figured underneath him.

"What was that for?" he questioned, his voice a bit higher than he would have liked it to be.

The red head giggled uncontrollably, causing the march warden to narrow his eyes even further, which in the end, resulted in even more giggling from the woman he had pinned.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You scream like a girl," she answered as soon as the biggest fit of laughter had died down.

When had he went from being the coolest march warden she knew to the elf who screams like a girl? "Why did you attack me?" he demanded again.

She sighed softly and lifted one arm, pushing away the dagger which had been held at her throat. Haldir quickly put it back, feeling guilty for not having removed it sooner.

"You were being a jackass," she told him rather irritably. "You weren't saying anything at all! You were being even pissier than usual."

"And that is why you felt the need to attack me?"

"I didn't attack you," she retorted defensively. "I merely…tackled you."

He raised an eyebrow, but somehow managed to continue glaring.

"I was only trying to get your attention," she elaborated, blushing as felt somewhat childish for her actions. "It was your own fault. I'd been trying to talk to you ever since we left Galadhrim, but you kept ignoring me. It was like I didn't exist."

"So you believed that I was acting…pissier than usual, and was ignoring you; therefore you decided to tackle me. In order to get my attentions?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

He sighed. Now, it was her turn to glare. Then in turn, he glared. And soon, it was just one big glare-fest. Which wasn't actually getting them anywhere, so Akira gave in, blinking and letting out another annoyed breath. She lifted her hand and poked him in the rib cage.

"I told you to stop doing that," he said, his face absently leaning into her own.

"Could you get off of me now?" she questioned, slightly amused when his eyes widened a bit. "You're not exactly feather light you know."

He blinked, realizing their position, and rolled off of her. She stood up and began dusting her black jeans free of dirt. She noticed Haldir staring at her from where he sat on the ground.

"What?"

"…are you saying I'm fat?"

She stared blankly.

"Are you kidding me?" she questioned in exasperation.

"No," he said. "I…never mind."

Rolling her dark eyes, she walked over and plopped down behind him. "Your not fat, Hal, and you know it. You know what, sometimes I think your just fishing for compliments." He frowned to himself; he most certainly did NOT fish for compliments. He just…enjoyed hearing them from her. Akira lifted her hand, tangling her fingers into the march wardens soft locks, and began dragging them through his hair. Turning to the side slightly so he could see her, Haldir reached out, wrapping his hand around her wrist.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"Relax," she said, pulling her arm our of his loose grip. "I'm just getting the leaves and crap out of your hair."

With that answer, he relaxed under her touch, allowing the young woman to rid his hair of the 'leaves and crap' which he had acquired during their fall. Soon, she had removed everything from his hair, leaving it the shiny, flawless mane that it always was. When she finished he stood. He turned around and leant her his hand. After staring at the offered hand for a moment, she took it without hesitation, allowing the march warden to help pull her up. Once standing, Akira glanced up at the hill, frowning to herself.

"Hold on a sec," she told him.

"Why?"

"I have to go get my bag," she informed him.

He nodded and stood, waiting for the young woman to retrieve her belongings. As soon as she had disappeared over the hill, he sighed, and allowed his normally tense composer to relax slightly. He placed a hand on his head, pale fingers massaging his temple. He thought of his conversation with Galadriel earlier that day. He understood what she meant, everything she had told him; yet still he had questioned her. And why? Was it simply because he was curious, or was it something else? How deep did his feelings run for Akira?

A few moments later, the red head came back, sliding down the hill happily with her duffle bag in hand. Haldir watched her, silently amusement as she stood, grinning at him.

"Are you quite ready now?"

"Ma'am yes sir," she answered with a salute, grinning even wider when he gave her a queer look.

"Come along then, we must make it to the River soon."

She nodded. The two turned and began heading toward their destination, now in a much more comfortable silence.

* * *

(a deep, cheesy voice over comes out over the microphone) What is Akira's true fate? Did Haldir look into Galadriel's Mirror? Will this story ever get finished?

Hey! I pay you to ask ominous questions about the chapter so people will come back and read again!

Voice over guy- Oh…sorry.

Haldir- Hey, people actually reviewed the author's note thingy.

COOL! (eyes light up like a Christmas tree)

Fanfictiongeek36- I blame you for my block, you know that? You haven't been writing anything -other than Harry Potter- and that's why I haven't been writing anything. It's a vicious cycle I tell you what.

TinaDzw- Thank you for reviewing! It's so great when people do that. And yep, Hally-san knows he's hot…unfortunately.

Haldir- Are you saying I have a big ego or something?

No. Of course not. I would NEVER say that.

Stephenie Wilcox- (giggles) You reviewed like three times. I like you. Here's my response to your first review: I know! I hate that! I noticed the noise in the video too. It's…odd. Review Number Two: Oh my gosh. Your giving me constructive criticism. How dare you? I don't like you any more, your so uncool! Shoo, get away from my author's notes.

Heh heh. Just kidding!

Haldir- You have a twisted sense of humor.

Did I scare 'ya? I was just doing that to prove a point: I can handle criticism, it's flames that get me upset. I'm glad you thought that in the end the whole mom/dead, sister/dead, dad/bad thing worked out. I was hoping it would.

Haldir- Yeah, and she does have a tendency to molest the apostrophe.

(blinks) Um…she said abuse, not molest.

Haldir- (sweat drop) Um…exactly!

You've been in these A/N's for way to long, Hally my boy…err…elf.

Review Three: You fainted from nervousness? (fans) Feeling better now?

Oh hey, look! There's another review from you. (giggling) Review Four: I am really sorry about keeping you waiting. I put a little note in my bio apologizing for the lack of updates. I feel bad now. But here! (hands basket of muffins) Hope 'ya like 'em. Me and Haldir made 'em ourselves.

Haldir- (disposing of Wal-Mart muffin container) err…

I told you to get rid of the evidence!

GemJewel- You know, your name makes me think of Gary Juel, or however you spell his last name. I haven't heard that song in forever…

Haldir- This means I'm going to have to sing again, doesn't it?

(nods)

Haldir- And I find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run it circles it's a very very

Mad world (I don't own this song, not even the cd…so sad!)

Thank you!

Kalika55- Thank you for reviewing.

Gothic Angel of Death- I think Writers Block is contagious. I got the whole 'Haldir's real not real thing'. It sounds like some of the speeches I've given to my friends whenever I talk about a certain Fluffy…but that's a whole nother story. Yes, Sam Goodys does have a wide selection of music.

Haldir- She's not allowed to shop there anymore since she got a Green Day cd that wasn't edited and her mommy isn't giving it back until she's sixteen. (whispering very, very, VERY quietly) Well, actually, her mommy gave it away, but don't tell her that, cause she'll have a total mental breakdown.

(oblivious to Haldir's last comment) Hey! I've only got two more years to go! (marks down date on a calenDER) Well I could go on for hours. But for now I'll only give five suggestions. Yellowcard: Ocean Avenue (pop, punky sound with awesome lyrics and a violin that gives them their own sound) Velvet Revolver: Contriban (if you've been missing your daily dose of metal, it has Slash AND Duff from Guns 'n' Roses, and Scott from Stone Temple Pilots), AFI: Sing the Sorrow (deep lyrics, I swear I've doubled my vocabulary by listening to this CD, as well as learned TWO lines in Spanish, go Davey!), New Found Glory: Catalyst (if you've heard 'All Downhill from Here' and liked it, then it's worth getting the CD. All punk love!), and Smile Empty Soul: Smile Empty Soul (the lyrics are so SAD, but I love them. If you check out my story 'Addicted' you can see some of their songs…I've been using them like crazy in that fic.) All right…heh…don't ever get me started talking on music. I will go on forever!

Daughter of the Roses- (giggles) Someone once threatened to attack me with bunnies or kittens for not updating one of my stories. . Hope you liked this chapter.

A fan- Nope, I'm not dead. Hey Hally! I have a fan!

Haldir- Well, that would be what the pen name implies...you idiot.

In the Depp End- I finally saw Pirates of the Caribbean. (drools) Orli…Johnny…yay.

Pqna.Vigarista- Aw, your review was sweet. It made me giggle aloud. Glad your enjoying it and thank you for the encouragement.

Commorodres R Ppl 2- Sorry about not updating. I have almost lost complete inspiration for writing in general, not just this story. (shrugs) Ah well, it's not a HUGE loss to the writing community. But see, look what I did up there. And it's really long too. It's over 3500 words! Your teacher reminds me of my art teacher, Mrs. New-

Haldir- Shh! Do not dare utter that name here! She might find us!

Haldir's sorry he didn't take you to Hawaii.

Haldir- (nods) But I brought you back a lay!

(sighs) Great. I've corrupted the elf…Anyways. I hope you all enjoyed, and I'm asking nicely to review. As you can see, I take constructive criticism pretty well. (huggles all reviewers) I promise I'll try to write the next chapter soon. I've just been so busy doing absolutely nothing.

Haldir- That didn't make sense!

(hands out brownies) Thanks guys. And remember, I love hearing from you. Reviews, e-mail whatever. I've recently discovered that there's more to the internet than fan fiction.net -who knew?-. So anyway, you can im on Yahoo at vipper902. You can most likely find me in a room too, since I basically live on the Lord of the Rings chat room. (waves) Bye guys. Hope to see ya'll soon.


	23. Drowning in Your Memory

Disclaimer: Ahem, I don't own anything. I think… (lawyer comes and hits her over the head with a frying pan) OW! All right…I'm SURE I don't own anything.

Look, I'm updating…again! Joy to the world, the baka isn't dead!

Haldir- Baka is idiot, for those of you who have LIVES and AREN'T obsessed with all this freaky anime.

Do you want me to take away your Trigun viewing privileges?

Haldir- NO! VASH!!!!!

All right then.

---

A light breeze swept through the forest, causing Akira to wrap her arms around herself. It was not only the cold, however, that caused her to make the gesture. It was the object floating in front of her that made her take a small step backwards. At first, Haldir did not notice his companion's discomfort, and began pulling the boat closer to the shore. He placed a knapsack in the back, which held food and other supplies. He glanced back, only to see the red head staring at the boat with wide eyes.

"Come," he said simply.

She blinked at him for a few moments, only to turn her attention away from him and back to the object which he was motioning to. "That's a boat," she said softly.

"Is it really?" he questioned sarcastically. "I'd no idea." Her eyes narrowed, and the elf merely stared at her emotionlessly. After a few moments he once again repeated, "Come. We've quite a journey ahead of us."

"Um…can't we just take horses or something?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, his expression becoming one of curiosity instead of slight annoyance. "And how do you purpose to ride horses through the River?"

She shrugged her shoulders, biting her lip a bit. "Well I don't know! You're the tree hugger here, not me. Do some type of…hocus pocus or whatever."

Sighing, he said, "Just get in the boat, Akira."

"Not gonna happen," she retorted firmly. She slid the duffle bag off of her shoulder and let it fall to the ground. Immediately she plopped down on top of it, her arms crossed over her chest.

Haldir stared at her with a somewhat unbelieving gaze for a few moments. With a heavy breath of annoyance, he left the boat and walked towards her. He crouched in front of her, his features set into an expression of determination. "Akira," he said calmly. She met his half-glare, keeping her gaze level with his own. "We must travel for some ways on boat. There is no other way around it; we can not take horses, nor any other type of beast, nor could we reach our destination on foot alone. So…get into the boat."

"I told you that it was NOT gonna happen," she informed him again, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"And why is that?" he questioned.

The young woman stared down, suddenly finding the ground much more interesting than the march wardens curious gaze. Minutes passed in awkward silence, Haldir still awaiting the answer which, he realized after a few more attempt at getting the young woman to speak, was not going to happen. He placed a hand underneath her chin, lifting her face. After a few moments of stubbornly staring into the forest, Akira finally looked him in the eyes.

"We do not have time for this," he spoke very softly, trying his best to be gentle; something about the water obviously made her nervous, possibly even afraid. "We must get on with this trip. Traveling by the River is the easiest way to get to Gondor; not to mention the shortest route. You must get over whatever it is you seem to fear and come quickly."

"Listen, I'm not being difficult on purpose, okay? I just…I'm not getting on that boat," she told him.

He sighed again, heavily this time as his annoyance increased and his patience began to slip. "Akira," he began, but was cut off.

"No way dude! Look at that thing! The boat on Gilagins Island was…safer looking than that thing. Even after it was wrecked. We'd probably drown if we tried to use that to get us all the way to this Gondor place," the teen reasoned, pulling away from his touch to stand.

The march warden rose moments after she did, leveling her with an icy glare. "This is one of the finest boats the city has to offer. I assure you that it is safer then any boat crafted by Man. Besides, you have me. Should anything happen, which it won't, I shall save you."

She tilted her head to the side, eyes flashing as she took a step towards him. "And just what makes think you I'll be the one who needs saving? Need I remind you that you've played the damsel in distress as much as I have, pretty boy."

"I am no damsel," he replied, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

Hazel eyes rolled in exasperation at the response. "I saved you to. Remember? Orc? Arrow? Poison? Live or death situation? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"You are the one who is afraid of the boat, not I. There will be no need for me to be saved; I can swim perfectly fine, as well as direct our boat. If it is my competence that you worry about, I can assure you, your fears are quite ungrounded."

"I'm not afraid of the damn boat!" she yelled at him, her own anger rising.

"Then get on it!" Haldir found himself shouting back at her, unable to mask his growing annoyance. She said she was not afraid, so why was she standing there yelling at him? Was she trying to make him a nervous break down?

Akira's fists clenched at her sides, tightening until her knuckles became white. She did not have to get on the boat; she wouldn't. Her past experiences on boats and in the water were rather…unpleasant. It was not as if she didn't trust the march warden to get them both safely to the next shore; she knew he was capable of that, or else he wouldn't be so insistent on taking the thing. It just seemed to come naturally, worrying about him, as well as herself.

Sighing, she tried to calm herself enough to explain to him that there was just no way she was getting on that thing. He may have referred to it as a boat; a nice, safe form of transportation, but when she looked at it, the only thing she saw was some sort of death trap. Memories flooded her mind and she suppressed a shudder. There was no way of getting around it really; she was going to just have to calmly, rationally tell him her reasons for not wanting to get in.

"I'm not going and you can't make me!"

Haldir mirrored the young woman's exasperated, irritated expression with one of his own. She was doing this just to annoy him, he was sure if it. She hadn't tormented him enough lately, and this was all just some twisted plot to slowly drive him insane. The march warden shook his head, blinking slightly. Not only were his inner monologs juvenile, but they were starting to become very paranoid as well.

Mentally giving a heavy sigh, he realized that he was going to have to attempt to reason with her once again. Though it hadn't worked well the first time, perhaps it would this time. He needed to make her understand how important this was; he needed to make her feel safe and protected, so that she would be able to go through this journey. That was the least he could do, after all. He wasn't as heartless as to just force her to get into the boat without at least attempting to quell some of her fears.

"I can and I shall!"

Chocolate eyes went wide as two strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up and hoisting her nonchalantly over the shoulder of a rather irritated march warden. Angered, the teen hit the elf's shoulder blade with her fist, a few mumbled cursed becoming smothered by the fabric. Ignoring the struggling woman he held, Haldir bent down and picked up her bag. He turned and began heading over to the boat. Akira continued thrashing, trying her best to kick or hit him, anything to make him put her down, but to no avail.

After many minutes of struggling and dodging a few hits, Haldir had finally managed to get the teen and her belongings into the boat. He'd entered quickly afterwards and grabbed an ore, immediately rowing them away from the shore. He really did hate such rash actions; they reminded him too much of those earlier times with Akira, before they were…uh…whatever it was they were. Absently continuing to row, he began searching his mind, attempting to find the correct term for the relationship he had with the young woman. Were they friends? Even…lovers? Wincing as he was kicked half-heartedly in the back, he decided that this was probably not the right time to have that particular discussion with the young woman.

She couldn't believe he actually did that. He picked her up and put her in the boat like she was some type of child. Stupid, arrogant, insensitive pretty boy. She felt like pummeling him, she truly did, and she would have, too, had she not been to tense to move. Her hands gripped the side of the boat as she pulled her knees to her chest, curling herself up protectively. She took in deep breaths, closing her eyes and chanting to herself that this would all be over soon. She could get through this. She kind of had to get through this, actually.

"I hate you," she growled, eyes still squeezed shut.

"Do you really?" he questioned idly, continuing to row now at a more mild pace.

"With a passion," she added.

"You've no idea how your words wound me so."

"Do they really?" she asked, mocking his earlier question.

"Truly. My heart weeps at the tragedy."

"Your not funny, I hope you know that."

"Nor do I intend to be. I am completely serious. I only hope that one day I could change such feelings about me, or else I should truly die at such heartache."

"…jerk."

Akira continued to drill holes into the back of his neck with her eyes for the new few minutes. Haldir seemed completely unaffected by the notion as he continued moving along, his thoughts drifting idly from one subject to another as he rowed through the waters.

The young woman bit her lip as she brought her arms away from the sides of the boat, wrapping them around herself once again. She tried to pretend she was anywhere other than there. She willed herself away, forgetting the sounds of the small waves gently lapping against each other, the smell of the sea air, the feeling of the boat gliding through the water. She pictured herself back home, in Seattle. The image of her walking down one of the city streets came to mind and she found herself smiling a bit. The memory was so distinct; the people, the smells, the feel of the cool, glass, shop window as she imagined herself running her fingers over it. Her smile faltered slightly as she realized how homesick she'd become. Well not homesick for her actual home, but for the city she grew up in. The place she could really call home. She wondered if she would ever go back there. But then again, even if she was given the choice, would she?

With another soft sigh she decided that if she couldn't will herself some sort of escape while awake, perhaps she could do so in dream. The next few minutes she worked on calming herself, willing herself to sleep. She didn't realize how exhausted she was, because after around four or five minutes, she fell fast asleep.

- Flashback/Dream -

Akira couldn't help but giggle at her twin's joke. Sure, she had heard it a million times, but Alana always knew how to make her laugh. Daniel Richards turned his head, dark eyes regarded the two girls who sat, strapped in tightly to the seats in the back of the small speed boat. He turned from them and reached out, taking another sip from his beer.

Dark eyes caught her father as he gulped down his second beer, but Akira said nothing. She knew better, and she wasn't going to ruin this; not for herself, or her sister. It'd been ages since their father had taken them out on the boat. He'd announced earlier in the week that he was planning to sell it -they needed the money, since Daniel couldn't seem to find, or more to the point, keep a job since his wife's death- but that if the two girls behaved all week, he would take them out for one final ride.

Both of the twins had been, to say the least, ecstatic. They hadn't been out on the water ever since their mother died, and since the boat was about to be sold, they weren't about to let this chance slip out of their fingers.

"Alana," the red head said, leaning into her sister, trying to speak over the sound of the engine, but not so loud as to gain her fathers attention.

"Yeah?" the other twin questioned.

"Do you think it's good for dad to be drinking? You know how he gets and…well…" she trailed off unsurely. The day had started out so well, and their father had gone through one of his little episodes in almost three weeks. He hadn't even picked up a beer in four. They had both hoped that meant he was getting better.

Alana patted her shoulder, giving the slightly younger twin a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"But what if-"

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens if he's not, all right?" Akira hesitated, biting her lip nervously as she glanced back up at her father. "You trust me, don't 'ya sis?"

Slowly she nodded her head, attempting to return the smile she got. "Of course I do."

Daniel took another drink, his vision beginning to become a bit blurry. His eyes seemed to shift when he didn't want them to. He shook his head, taking another large gulp of his drink when he re-opened his eyes. The sound of giggling and raised voices reached his ears and he clenched his fists.

"Shut up, both of you!" he yelled back to them. "I can't concentrate with you two yelling back there!"

They both immediately stilled, ceasing their conversation. Alana noticed a flash of nervousness in her twins eyes. She placed her hand on top of hers, giving a comforting squeeze. Another soft smile graced her lips. The boat came to a sudden halt…and there was the sound of stumbling.

"I told 'ya to shut up!" Daniel screamed, delivering a slap across the older twins cheek. "How am I supposed to concentrate when you won't shut up?" He lifted his hand, prepared to strike the girl again.

"Don't!" Akira yelled, her hands moving to unbuckle the belt which held her. "Leave her alone!"

"Sit down!" he told her firmly when she finally managed to stand. When she didn't he placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her painfully back into the seat. "Honestly you two are worthless! I try to take you out and the only thing you two can do is disobey me! I can't even drive the damn thing with the noise you make!"

Akira eyes flashed and she stood again, tears brimming her eyes. "Maybe you could drive if you weren't lousy drunk!"

Alana gasped as the words escaped her sister. Before she could even react, Akira had been pushed into the side of the boat. Daniel walked up to her, grabbing the thirteen-year-old by the collar with one hand and punching her across the jaw with the other.

"Don't you back talk me girl!"

"Let her go! Please!" Alana cried out.

Sneering, the man complied with the teens wishes and released the girl from his grip. He dropped her so quickly, she lost her balance. With a small scream ripping from her throat, Akira fell over the side of the boat, her small body crashing into the cold waters.

"No!" Alana undid her own restraints and stood up, quickly rushing over to see her twin thrashing about in the water. She too was about to jump over when strong arms were wrapped around her waist. "Let go! Get your hands off of me!" she yelled, angrily trying to strike out at the man who held her. "Dad…God…she can't even swim!"

"Let her drown then! It's her own fault!" he said harshly, throwing the girl onto the ground.

With some unknown type of force rushing through her, Alana pushed herself up and delivered a kick to the mans groin. Jumping up quickly, she managed to dodge him and jump over the boat, sinking underneath the freezing water.

Her eyes opened, searching the dark water for any signs of the red head who'd fallen in only moments before. She spotted her twin and felt fear wrench her heart at the sight of Akira lying lifeless. Pushing her body with as much strength as she could, Alana reached the other girl and wrapped her arms around her waist. Thanking God that she had actually stayed in her martial arts classes, helping her gain a little more strength than her twin, she began pulling the girl up to the surface.

When they finally reached the top Alana gasped for air. She swam to the back of the boat, awkwardly pulling her sister with her. Somehow she managed to get both her and Akira back into the boat. Ignoring the murderous glare she was receiving from her father, Alana placed her ear over her twins heart, thankful to hear it's faint beating. She put her hands on the girls abdomen, pressing down roughly a few times. Moments later Akira began coughing up water, her eyes opening slightly as she stared up at her twin.

"A…Al…an…" She choked, unable to finish the thanks.

Tears falling down her cheeks, the slight older girl wrapped her arms around her twin, trying to calm her. "It's all right, your safe now. It's okay. Shh Akira, I've got you."

"Stupid girls…" Daniel murmured, glaring at the two as he began advancing on him. "Your going to wish you both drowned."

- End Flashback/Dream -

Cold water surrounded her, seeming to freeze her to her very core. Her lungs burned with the lack of oxygen. Her mind was screaming as every limb thrashed out, trying to find some way back to the surface. But the water seemed to weigh her down, pull her to the bottom. No, not again…this couldn't be happening…she had to be…

Her eyes snapped open. Akira would have screamed, but unfortunately she couldn't. She found herself a bit to pre-occupied with drowning to panic. What was going on? Hadn't she just been dreaming? Where was she? Why was she here again?

Suddenly a strong hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her upwards. She gasped for air when the chance came to her, thankful to be able to breath again. She was pulled back over the boat, coughing loudly.

"Akira? Akira? Are you all right? Akira?"

A concerned voice reached her ears, almost frantic. A few more coughs escaped her and she looked up, blinking as she Haldir's worried face.

"Wha…? What happened?"

The elf stared at her, worry etched on his features. "I do not know. I was rowing when all of a sudden you began thrashing in your sleep. I tried waking you, but you managed to push me away. By the time I was able to retrieve my balance…you were in the water." She was silent for a few moments, her body going complete tense. Haldir waited a little while before speaking again. "Are you all right?"

"N-no, I'm not all right. I'm tired, upset, angry, freezing, h-hungry and I…I want to go home!" Unable to suppress the sob that escaped her, Akira buried her face into her hands.

Without a moments hesitation the elf wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her closer to him. He ran a hand through her wet hair, attempting to calm her. "Akira…I am…sorry. I didn't mean for you to…I am sorry."

They stayed like that for many minutes. Akira, not really crying, but still not quite out of her shaken state, pulled back to look up into Haldir's eyes, sighing softly when she found the cold blue swimming with confusion and concern that she had somehow gotten used to.

"It's your fault, y-y-you know. Should've listened to me when I told you th-this was a bad idea."

"I am-"

Without even thinking she pressed her lips to his own, kissing him urgently. Shocked, Haldir didn't respond until he felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, urging him to deepen it. Unsurely he kissed back, and soon found himself pulling the soaked teenager even closer to him. Akira didn't pull back, finding relief in the warmth of his body heat. The two pulled back, gasping a bit.

"You s-should be," she murmured, shaking a bit from the cold.

They sat in silence, the teen still shivering. Haldir maneuvered himself so that he could reach the knapsack he had placed in the back of the boat. He pulled out a blanket, which wasn't much really, and wrapped it around the teens shoulders. He unhooked his own cape, adding it over the blanket for extra warmth. Looking around, he decided they should pull into shore or something, to at least allow Akira to get changed into some dry clothes. He began removing his arms from around her, only to have her cuddle up to even closer.

"C-cold," she whispered.

"I know," he told her. "We are going to pull up to shore for a bit, you need to get out of those before you fall ill."

She nodded, reluctantly allowing him to pull away from her in order to row to shore. Her teeth began chattering, not that she could help it. God, that water had been freezing. She glanced up, seeing Haldir's questioning and worried eyes on her. Pulling the blankets around herself even more, she wondered if she should tell him. It was obvious he wanted to ask, and she knew he was going to, so why not just get it over with? A shiver ran down her spine and she snuggled even more into the blanket and cape. She would tell him…as soon as she got into some dry clothes.

---

I didn't know where to end it!

Haldir- Did that chapter have a point?

No. I just wanted to make my OC suffer some more, and I needed an excuse for more cuddlies.

Haldir- Ah. Well of course. (rolls eyes)

Um…this chapter wasn't beta'd either. I don't know where she is. Heh. I'll find her, somewhere. In the mean time, you guys are going to have to put up with me braving it on my own! So…uh…reviews!

Mrs. Fleton- See, I put cuddlies up there! And the next chapter we'll get even more! Thanks for reminding me that I had this in romance for a reason. Heh. Thanks for reviewing.

Strider Girl- See?! I'm not waiting a month. It hasn't even been a week. I'm getting back into my grove…yo.

Neoinean- No I'm not dead. (places hand over heart) Oh…err…I'm supposed to feel something beating there…right?

Haldir- I dunno.

(anime sweat drop)

Crecy- Will you check and see if Mine has an extra Sing the Sorrow cd? I can't quite find mine. Bad Haldir, teaching your clone to steal.

Haldir- But…I learned it from you!

….pretend you didn't hear that!

In the Depp End- Ah yes. Johnny…Orli…sooo pretty…

Fanfictiongeek36- (pokes Too Far Gone) Is it dead? If I can get over my block, I know you can too! We have faith in you! Don't we Hally-san?

Haldir- Have faith in what?

(twitch)

Haldir- What?!

Haldir's Heart and Soul- Were you traumatized by seening Pitt's arse? I hope not. Don't wanna lose a reviewer! Heh.

Commodores R Ppl 2- Aww! I'm loved. I feel special. (looks down at name tag) Oh wait. I AM special. La la la! (twirls around happily) I'm glad you found that chapter amusing.

Haldir- I am not fat! I'm just big boned.

Oh God…he's gotten into the South Park again. Oh yes, AFI rocks my socks! It is soo cool that my reviews like 'em too! The Leaving Song and This Time Imperfect are two of my favorite songs on Sing the Sorrow! I'm even using them in another ficlet that I have. Hally-san!

Haldir- Yeah yeah, I KNOW!

Walked away

Heard them say

Posioned hearts will never change

Walked away again

Hung my head in disgrace

Felt the chill upon my face

Cooling from within

(sighs dreamily) You sing SO good Hally-san. Hey you know what! We should invite Davey Havock to sing This Time Imperfect.

Haldir- COOL!

(Davey magically poofs out of nowhere) Davey- Um…hi.

(squeals) ooooooooooooo!

Davey- Uh…could you stop looking at me like you're going to do something inappropriate to me? Uh hey…stop. Don't try to touch me there!

Haldir- Stop molesting him and let him sing!

Your no fun.

Davey- There are no flowers no not this time

They'll be no angels gracing the lines

Just these stark words I find

I'd show a smile but I'm too weak

I'd share with you could I only speak

Just how much this hurts me

Sooooooo pretty. (twitch) Can I please molest you? Just this once?

Davey- Well…ok.

YAY! Haldir…take over the review responses.

Haldir- (blinks) UH-KAY! Hey wait, that was it! She didn't update so long she lost half her reviewers. Stupid perverted meanie head. (notices readers staring at him) Um…review please! It's great appreciated and helps get chapters out faster. You guys rock!


	24. Actual important Author's Notice

Hello!

Haldir::blinks: Who…who are you?

:sigh: It's me, Hally. It's me.

Haldir: YOU ABANDONED ME!

Yes, yes I did. And I'm terribly sorry.

Haldir: LIAR! Blatant, blatant liar!

Erm…anyway. This is, yes, another Author's Note.

First of all, I would like to send out my sincerest apologies for dropping this story so suddenly. I began this with all intentions to finish, but along the way I lost my inspiration. I had a lot of fun with this – I really enjoyed writing it, and I was very happy to see that there were people who actually enjoyed it. I know how it feels to be reading a story and to get into it, and then have the author completely stop writing. I really hated just abandoning this –

Haldir: _Sure _you did.

- but I have completely lost all desire to continue writing it.

Secondly, I would like to say how much I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten. I honestly can't believe how much support and wonderful feedback I've gotten. Every comment made a huge different, and the reviews were what kept me writing for as long – or short – as I did. So, thank you, to everyone who ever gave me any comments. I loved interacting with all of you as I continued to work on this, and I'm so glad that you liked what I had. I love you all!

And, now to the actual point of this entire note…

Haldir: Point? You have points! Like…_woah_.

I completely abandoned my entire account of vipper902, meaning that I let all my other stories go as well. However, recently, I received an e-mail from a fellow author who was interested in taking over one of my other uncompleted fics. I was thrilled to see that anyone would want to finish something I had started, and I gladly let her take over the reins.

So…I was wondering if there is anyone who is interested in finishing this story. I know that there are a lot of people who would genuinely like some closure for this, and I know that while I can't give it to them, there might be someone who can. If there is anyone out there who would like to complete this story, I will gladly give you permission and offer any assistance I can, so long as I don't actually have to write anything.

If anyone is interested in finishing this story up, please e-mail me at or I check both frequently, so it is likely I will get back to any responses within a two day period. Just e-mail me, and tell me that you are interested in taking this story under your wing. I will be more than happy to help you with anything. You are welcome to figure out your own plot, so long as it makes sense with the rest of the story, or I could attempt to explain to you what I had planned – though I'm sort of fuzzy on where exactly I was going with this story.

Haldir: Thus all the pointless chapters.

They were not pointless! They…just…had no actual purpose.

Haldir: Pointless.

No one asked you, okay?

Haldir: Whatever. :flips hair:

…did you just flip your hair?

Haldir: …why?

…nothing.

Haldir: Heck straight, nothing.

…right. I'm gonna go over there now.

Haldir: Over where?

Away from you.

Haldir: Can I come?

That would defeat the purpose of the whole 'getting away from you' thing, lovely.

Haldir: …did you just call me lovely?

…I'm leaving now.

Haldir: But what about me?

:sigh: Fine, you can come to. Just until someone e-mails me and says they want this story. Then I sick…give you to them!

Haldir: But…what if no one cares?

:blink: Well…erm…I guess I never thought about that.

Haldir: Oh.

…

Haldir: …

…

Haldir: …

…

Haldir: BEAVER!

Again, a **_huge_** thank you to all reviewers, and I really am sorry that I abandon this! I really hope that someone – anyone – is interested in finishing this story. So, please, e-mail me, comment on this, something. :hugs and kisses to you all:

Haldir: BYE::waves: I LOVE YOU GUYS LIKE MY SISTER FROM ARKANSAS!

…when did you get so…strange?

Haldir: I was stuck for almost a year in the ending notes for chapter 22.

Oh. :nod: Yeahp, that would do it. Come on, babe.

Haldir: Can we go to the zoo::twitch: I want to pet the emu.

Um…sure.

Haldir: SQUEE! THE QUEEN LIVES!

00

Just a note to anyone who does take over this story…please, don't leave any of your characters trapped in the notes for too long. The isolation kind of…gets to them. They go a little crazy like.

Haldir::bouncing: GLAMOROUS INDIE ROCK & ROLL IS WHAT I WANT! IT'S IN MY SOUL! IT'S WHAT I NEED!

…and start singing The Killers. :shakes head: What a sad, insane little elf…


	25. The story is being taking over

I've recently received an e-mail from someone who would look to take over this story. I have accepted her offer, because I have the sense that she will do an excellent job, and because I would love to see this story get finished. I have several loyal readers who have been with me since the very beginning of this story, and they – as well as everyone else – deserve to see this plot completed.

I am just beginning to correspond with the person who has asked to take over my story, so you all will have to be a bit patient. I am trying to find all of my plot notebooks and information for this story so I can send it to her, just so she will be able to finish the story in a way that it makes sense. She does have an account on though she doesn't have any stories up at the moment. When she begins, though, I will be posting her author name in my user info.

Haldir: FINALLY! It will be finished::bounce:

Yep.

Haldir: Chomp.

Gosh you're beginning to get…awkward.

Haldir: Chomp.

Anyway, as always, thank you so much to all reviewers, and all of you have a special place in Haldir's heart!

Haldir: And my small intestine!

…okay…then.


End file.
